


Wedding of Gold and Jade

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Tales of Gold and Jade [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Advice, Aged-Up Character(s), Cats, Dancing and Singing, Dragons, End of the World, F/M, Feng Shui, Friendship/Love, Guardians - Freeform, History, Jewlery, Magical Artifacts, Makeovers, Parent-Child Relationship, Quest, Resurrection, Samurai, Secret Organizations, Sex, Soulmates, Special Powers, Spirit World, Spirits, Stress, Therapy, True Love, Voice Acting, Wedding Planning, Wishes, dedications, fashion - Freeform, graveyard, praying, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Five years after the 100-year war, Fire Lord Zuko and his Fire Lily Akiko are finally getting married, but every wedding isn't happy-go-lucky and there is even worse danger right around the corner...





	1. It's Time We Made The Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> This was the story I wrote last before my current one. This is the only thing I"m transferring over here today. After I do this. I'll have my breakfast, and finish with my pictures and watch my copy of the Hidden World for the first time. I did see it the day after it came out but not watch the DVD yet. So enjoy the sequel to When Gold met Jade! 
> 
> I'll transfer over one more of my recent avatar stories soon and then my current story I'm working on so everything is caught up. again enjoy!

It's time we made the commitment

I'd like to dedicate this story in honor of my cat Tess who passed away on March 11th, 2019. She was 17 years old. May she be in a better place.

This story is the sequel to my 2018 story "When Gold Met Jade: A Love Story that saved the World"

So please enjoy.

The golden Skyfire was leisurely ascending into the heavenly azure heavens of the realm of everlasting flames gifting its spirits once more with its life-giving radiance of eternal life, purpose, moreover flames.

It banished away from the obscurations that concealed the land as the break of the day graced the day. One by one the golden-eyed souls were opening their sleepy eyes as they woke to their element and to the hope of a bright new day overflowing of promise furthermore infinite opportunities.

However, inside the Fire Nation Royal Palace, one pair of eyes weren't golden and they were currently waking to a different kind of sight altogether. Far different than anyone else in the land of sun worshipers.

The gorgeous jade green eyes gradually opened up and a radiant smile lit up the most attractive features of the most beautiful woman in all the Fire Nation, as she leaned over to kiss the left side of her betrothed's face. The one that too many of this world still perceived as a mark of ignominy, but for her, his scar would never be that, but rather the mark of highest honor, for never surrendering his humanity even in face of Death itself.

Cuddling a little closer to her fire lily as was the term Fire Nation people used for their true loves, she pulled his long coal-black hair out of his fine-looking features before she caressed his scar once more than murmured tenderly into his ear, "Zuky? Zuky? Darling, time to wake up," she cooed benevolently to him.

Rather nonchalantly he rolled over and gradually opened his golden eyes and gazed them longingly into her pools of jade then smiled the most spectacular smile ever and whispered fondly back to her as he caressed her face in his hand, "Good morning Akiko, did you dream any beautiful dreams?" he asked her in a melodious murmur.

"Are you asking if I was actually dreaming, Zuky or if I made an excursion to the Spirit World while I was sleeping last night?" she challenged coyly as she twirled a lock of her thick and silky jet-black hair with her right index finger.

"Well, what's the answer?" her sexy lover wanted to know as he sat up a bit more in their king size bed showing off his well-defined six-pack abs. My oh my was he a fine specimen of a man and all hers to relish each and every morning. How delightful Akiko thought to herself with guilty pleasure.

"The answer is yes," as she pulled herself up some more on the bed they'd shared since they'd been betrothed five years ago. " I did go on a little sojourn to the Spirit World last night to revisit with my birth mother Sakiko. I required a little of her wisdom. After all who else am I gonna turn to with Zuka ultimately laying her eggs but another Dragon Guardian?" she questioned in a bit of eloquence manner.

"True, very true. Did she offer you any wisdom?" her betrothed questioned her in a hopeful voice. His gorgeous intended nodded gracefully and articulated of the wisdom murmured to her last night in the realm of the spirits.

"She said she was speaking with my grandmother and great-grandmother along with the whole Sisterhood of Dragon Guardians on the subject. As there haven't been newly hatched dragons since Sozin decreed their genocide and well we know what befell to my people," she looked rather uncomfortable at addressing that personal topic.

"Akiko," Zuko as he took her hands in his and stroked her face soothingly, "we both know what my great-grandfather did in his life was beyond sinful. That he did numerous unjustifiable atrocities. Furthermore, what he did to your family was just unforgivable."

"Well," as she held his face in her hands and spoke courageously, "always, always remember Zuko. I never blame you for what Sozin did to my people. You're not guilty of his crimes. You didn't order the dragons to be annihilated or their Guardians to be defiled and then assassinated just so someone could earn the title of "Dragon!"

"No, I didn't," he nodded in agreement. He sighed heavily still feeling the weight of his infamous family members transgressions upon him. He smiled slightly as he turned back to her, "But at least we did discover along with Aang from Ran and Shaw the true ways of firebending. Plus learned we are like mated dragons and that's why we alone can bend gold and pink flames which just makes you and I so much more extraordinary."

"Yes, that's true, along with for the past five years raising their daughter Zuka your namesake into the powerful goddess she is and now, at last, she has reached maturity and will have eggs of her own!" Akiko was brimming with enthusiasm at the thought of Zuka becoming a mother at last. How pretty quickly they've numerous little hatchlings scurrying and fluttering amock it be absolute but refreshing chaos!

"Yes, that is one of our greatest achievements admittedly!" both broke out with amusing and heartfelt hilarity at these happy sunny thoughts as they started to get out of bed. Both of them were wearing exquisite and well-designed silk sleepwear courtesy of their godmother Xiaoying who was the Grand Yon of the Order of the White Lotus making her second in command of the ancient secret society.

Xiaoying was a long-time old friend of their mothers both Akiko's birth mother Sakiko and Zuko's mother Ursa and their families had known each other and been friends since the time of their great-grandparents. Which had been Avatar Roku and his wife Ta Min for Zuko and the former Leader of the Dragons Guardians Surya for Akiko and Xiaoying's grandmother former Grand Yon Xiu Mei.

They'd all sworn at Avatar Roku's wedding a vow of eternal friendship and for the last 100 years had kept it. Honestly, it all seemed like fate that Zuko and Akiko would be bound by the red thread of love given their ancestry furthermore all that had transpired in both their family history and their own lifetime.

Akiko made her way across their impressive bedroom over to a large luxurious gold vanity with a massive dragon-shaped mirror and covered with beauty commodities plus accessories from their friends from a second secret society that had assisted them in their darkest hours in their childhood. This one had been called the Sisterhood of the Dawn. It was a bit more ambiguous then Order of the White Lotus but nevertheless, they're just as devoted to fighting for what was right and spreading truth, light, and love throughout the world.

Zuko and Akiko had met them five years ago when Akiko had been in a coma as a direct result of Zuko's younger sister Azula taking possession of his mind and temporary severing their symbiotic bond. Akiko's spirit had been trapped in limbo and had had to undergo a spiritual journey to recover so she could awaken from the coma while Zuko had had to undergo a physical journey in the real world.

The Sisterhood was lead by an extremely sympathetic and altruistic lady named Healer Yang. She'd shielded both of them at this critical time plus performed ancient but potent cleansing rituals to relieve their bodies of lethal negative energy to purify their spirits and help them recuperate.

It was following the War and it is resolved that they'd found out the Sisterhood and its members all had day jobs, that they'd heretofore used as undercover positions. One to gather knowledge and secondly let them use their natural talents at the same time. Following the War ended, they like the Order and Sisterhood divided their time between doing still their work for their societies as well as doing their ordinary day jobs.

They'd discovered that Healer Yang operated a holistic healer clinic, Kishi was a renowned jeweler, Rei ran the best beauty parlor in the Fire Nation Capital and finally Saura as the best vocalist in the capital as well. Also to their delightful astonishment, they discovered Kishi had a twin brother named Kami who worked in the Order and he was a professor of anthropology at the Fire Nation University.

Truly life had transformed so dramatically as they talked about various issues as they assisted each other in getting ready for the day. Each brushing the other hair and also helping the other get dressed. Just as they had done every day for the last five years. Their royal robes were made by their godmother, everything from their shampoo to makeup to what scent they wore was from, Rei's salon, their extra accessories all were designed by Kishi.

Healer Yang who also was proficient in the art of Feng Shu had even come in not long after their coronation to work her magic. She'd given the entire palace an overhaul to dispose of all the evil energy by using Feng Shu to neutralize it thus delivering the palace from sins and ghosts of the past. The end result was so presently only good energy would be permitted in the palace from now on.

Finally, there was only one thing left to do before they departed for their normal routine of the day. Going over to a crimson silk pillow were their crowns and they smiled as they lifted and put them on each other heads before kissing.

"Zuko do you want to know what I love the most about doing this every morning?" Akiko asked amorously as she pulled out of the kiss with love shimmering in her jade green eyes she asked him this particular morning.

"What? That I still kiss by the book?" he also replied amorously with a small giggle.

Laughing gaily she shook her head, "No, even though I do love you are a seriously good kisser, but that's not what I enjoy about getting dressed every morning. I love for the first time in Fire Nation history that it's both a Fire Lord and Fire Lady ruling as one."

"Yeah, that makes me happy too," he nodded in agreement about that happy change in the rules. " I mean continuously in history it's just the Fire Lord who governs. We are the first couple that rules together. As equals. I'm thrilled with that change," He said with surpassing joviality.

"Well even though you renounced Ozai as your father and rightfully so that made you one legitimate heir. Furthermore, I was made a rightful heir when our true father Iroh adopted me after he made certain Zhao was thoroughly dishonored for his transgressions to me and my birth mother," Akiko pointed out the indisputable facts why they had revised the laws for them.

"Of course, Akiko, neither of us could ever possibly forget the day we met. We may be 21 years old now but even if we were five years old at the time that day will never fade from our minds," as if they needed a reminder how their love story started at all.

"No, you rescued me in every way possible that day as I did you. Furthermore, yes Iroh is still both our father and Ursa is both our mother. Which is what we did learn when we finally located Mom was the agreement they had as children." Akiko reminded her true love as she brought up another promise they had fulfilled over the past five years.

"Yes, now that was an unimaginable adventure no-one would ever believe unless they lived it which we did. However, at least Mom is happy now. Married to her true love and raising my little sister Kiyi." Zuko's mind was still completely blown about what they had learned about their mother's origin and what had happened to her after that night so long ago. It was a story no one would really believe even if it was true.

'Yes, you are so right about that one Zuky! Moreover at least finally the Sisterhood made some serious advancement with Azula! It took half a decade however it looks like with a hell of a lot of praying and a great deal of spiritual help we have lastly eliminated her demon seed."

"Yes, something we've sought to do a long time ago along with all our other missions with the rest of our friends. But still, Azula has a long way to go in her treatment, Akiko. Remember that," Zuko reminds his love not to count their chicken pig eggs before they hatched.

"At least we've made an adequate amount of improvement with her that she has a sense of right and wrong, learned empathy and can ultimately at last feel remorse presently. She's continuously learning. The Sisterhood has been working so hard for five long years to rectify her insanity and annul all the things that made her into a demon." Akiko pointed out that any progress was better than none which is what they started with five years ago.

"Which given again the family history and the life we grew up in with Ozai can't easily be undone," Zuko admitted knowing like Akiko from firsthand experience just what Ozai was capable and the damage he had had inflect wasn't so simply undone by anyone. Not everyone could recover from spiritual scars that abuse caused to everyone it encounters.

"But at least it's notable progress, Zuky. Now if we don't leave we will miss morning prayers. Furthermore, it's essential we are punctual with them. We must always show our ancestors and other family members the respect and honor they deserve. That's what Uncle constantly taught us when we're growing up, correct?" she questioned her true love who nodded seriously.

"Yes, I remember and we've never missed our daily prayers and we won't be late for them today either. So let's go," as he offered his arm to his love who took it as they glided leisurely down the long corridor.

They kept a steady even pace as they headed outside to a miniature shrine. It was evidently a much more recent addition to the grounds given it looked shinier and elaborate than the rest of the palace and not as broken into.

It was a magnificent place of worship with a magnificent red roof that had sizable golden dragon encompassing the top till it roared with pride its fire into the sky above. The materials that shrine was made from were in a mosaic pattern demonstration a phoenix in flight. Finally ringing the lowermost of the shrine was a flower garden of all the flowers that signified someone close to the royal family or had significant meaning to Fire Nation.

Walking into the shrine they immediately lit some incense sticks and placed them in the small gold dragon incense burners hanging from the ceiling. Next, each laid some type of offering on a miniature wooden table that was in front of a blood-red stone tablet with gold writing.

Higher up from this stone tablet was a sizable painted portrait that Akiko had done years ago back in Ba Sing Se. It displayed all their loved ones, that they considered family. There were likewise two additional portraits present. The one on the left-hand side held the image of all their ascendants along with Xiaoying's. The one on the right-hand side showed all their friends.

Each of them lit half the candles till half burned with gold flames and the other pink flames they then bowed their heads so low they touched the floor and began to recite their daily prayers.

Praying that their loved ones in the Spirit World were protected and strong. That they'd continue to safeguard the living. Praying they'd give them the enlightenment to lead the Fire Nation out of the darkness and into the light. Praying that Agni would continue to glorify their people.

Praying that every day would be perfect in its own way and that they'd do better than the day before. That their friends and family's dreams would be safe as well as blessed. That their dreams would come true. Finally, they prayed for more people to forgive them for their country sins and that peace would continue and that future would continue to prosper.

After making sure their morning payers were complete it was time to have breakfast with their family at their open-air dining room. Consequently, they immediately head out to the gazebo in the garden where they saw their family was waiting unabatingly for them.

The palace servants were just finishing up with bringing today favorite foods to the table and their true father Uncle Iroh was occupied making his latest batch of mystery tea to serve. As they slowly neared they could perceive everyone they loved was assembled there. Their mother Ursa, her husband Noreen, their little girl Kiyi. Their godmother Xiaoying with her husband Piandao and their five-year-old daughter Xiang. All members of the Sisterhood, and even Azula though she was still under light guards.

After all she still hadn't finished her mental health treatment, although was allowed back in the palace two months ago as long as she always was with an escort and continued to get therapy treatments 3 times a day, plus took a special concoction of the Sisterhood design with meals to keep her peaceful and control her symptoms.

"Good morning family. How is everyone doing today?" called out Zuko politely as he and Akiko took their positions at the head of the table. The servants started to try and serve them and Zuko waved them off nonchalantly.

"Please, this is family time. Allow us to take pleasure in our breakfast as a family. You are dismissed," he said in the nicest way possible.

"If you are sure Fire Lord Zuko," the servant maiden started to say when Akiko cut in.

"When we are with family it's just Zuko and Akiko. No formal titles when it's family time. So it's okay. Please go enjoy your day and we will enjoy our time with our family," Akiko respectfully told the servant girl who bowed once and left.

"Are you two sure you want to be so informal with the court? It's not exactly making you sound like strong leaders if you can't show who is the in charge and that you should put some level of fear in them," whispered Azula from down the table. She was a bit twitchy and not completely satisfied when you looked at her. Even though she wasn't in a straitjacket, chi blocked or anything like that. She was free to move or say whatever she wished. This was to show signs they're willing to trust her some. Giving her a little trust and freedom a bit at a time. Yet she was still seated near her mother and Healer Yang as to keep an eye on her.

"Azula do you remember what we talked about at our last family session with Healer Yang?" her mother Ursa inquired to her eldest blood daughter respectfully.

Azula lamented emphatically as she slumped in her chair before she spoke softly. "Family and friends come before anything else. That people can't be replaced like material possessions and family is the most important thing in the world. And people shouldn't be treated or controlled with fear but respect and love," she recited what her mother had reminded her again of in that last session.

"Azula do you think people really respected you when you made them fear you?" her mother questioned her in a delicate kind voice as she placed her right hand over her daughter's trying to be friendly and again show her she did love her and be reassuring. Azula still was working through her old thoughts and trying to accept her mom didn't believe she was a monster. That she did love her and that she needed to see the truth but it wasn't easy even after five years of treatment.

"No, they didn't respect, Mom. You cannot respect someone who is mean to someone. For its not real respect. You only earn respect by being respectful in return," Azula acknowledged what she finally understood. Though it looks like it took the effort of running a marathon through a field of geysers for her to say that. That how hard it was for her to say that or learn it.

"Well, at least we've made some progress with you at last. Since it's taken a long time for you to get this far in your treatment. At least you don't want to set fire to helpless animals anymore. Animal therapy was a good midway through your therapy and how is taking care of your pet coming along by the way Azula?" Healer Yang wanted to know. She felt at this stage of in Azula's recovery it was time to see Azula could really handle relationships as well as feel things towards a living creature.

Consequently, as part of the treatment, Azula was one to take care of the flower and make certain it lived for two years. If after two years if the plant was still alive she was to go get a pet and keep the animal alive and well cared for. If both were still alive after four years she'd be willing to say Azula truly made enough progress in her therapy that she said was truly not a demon but truly regained her humanity.

So far Azula had managed not to kill or incinerate the plant which was Agnimitra's Tear which was a flower named after a character from the play/ballet "Phoenix Heavens" which was one of the few things Azula actually fancied. Now that she'd kept the flower alive for a whole year she was now raising a female Bengal she'd named Shula as it meant "Fire".

Little Shula was actually asleep in Azula's lap at the moment with her petting her fur. "No, I guess not. Okay maybe being fearful is wrong and it's okay to be relaxed around family," she admitted as she kept stroking her pet's fur. Seeing that Azula loved her pet cat and actually cared for something made her mother truly happy and hopeful that Azula was actually turning a corner and that the rest of her therapy would continue to be easier from here on out.

"Alright, now that little dispute is over with can we please enjoy breakfast before we have to get on with a busy day? Akiko has been in contact with the Spirits again and needs to attend to Zuka and make sure the rookery with up to the suitable standers so the eggs will be well guarded and hatch."

"And Zuko needs to deal with finalizing negotiating that deal to help establish safer trade routes for our ships. While also with helping the Earth Kingdom with building that canal they'll need if these trade routes will be successful if we wish to continue this dream of a fifth nation," Akiko finished for her betrothed.

"Sounds like you both have busy days ahead of you. You'll need a lot of calming tea for it. Here have two cups." Iroh said as he passed two big tea cups over to his second son and only daughter to drink up as they would surely need it. Same old Iroh thinking tea was the only solution you need to life problems but they were always willing to take their father's advice and always did love his mystery tea since they were children.

"Thank you, Uncle." as they took the cups and drained them in one swallow and passed the back to be refilled which he was more than happy to do. The more tea to go around the happier Iroh was. As they once said back in Ba Sing Sa Uncle Iroh was a tea snob a polite one but tea snob nonetheless. Still, you did whatever it took to make your family happy and stay together as nothing was more important than family.

"Is there anything we can do to help you in any way, son?" inquired Ursa to her son hopefully. She was more than thrilled to be back with her children and even happier now that Ozai had been dealt with and she never had to deal with that monster again.

"Well as we're not gonna have any time to do it today ourselves. Therefore could you send messages to our friends for us? As we're supposed to send letters once a week to one another to keep up to date on everyone's activities.

Last we heard Toph was still occupied with attempting to reconcile with her family, Katara and Sokka were back in the South Pole improving further the advancement in restoring it into a magnificent city, and Aang was going to each of the old air temples so he could obtain inspiration to construct a new temple for one to put into the fifth nation one day," Zuko requested to his mother as a favor.

"Yes, the three of us we'll make certain to write your letters to your friends and find out how they are doing for you son."

"Thanks, Mom." Zuko graciously thanked his precious mother.

"Anything you require of me?" inquired their godmother who was busy cutting up some food for her bubbly little girl.

"Well, you could [erhapse give the kitchen servants a few pointers also there are some clothes of ours that need mending. We left them in a small basket at the foot of the bed for you," answered Akiko thoughtfully as the meal before her wasn't specifically to her full liking.

"Consider it done. I was wondering when you asked me to give the kitchen staff a few pointers on this surplus food. I mean Agni high! Don't these people even know what flavor is? God! Do they even have a sense of taste?" Xiaoying muttered in repugnance as if she was positively irritated with the royal kitchen meals.

"Oh my love everyone knows your the specialist when it comes to food and fashion. I mean you're more than a master ninja," her husband the greatest swordmaster ever compliment his wife with a kiss on the cheek. She blushed positively pink before replying back in a witty voice.

"Of course I'm a master of many arts, Piandao! My family for generations been the masters of many arts but cooking and fashion as always come second nature to us! We're born with those gifts! We don't need to be taught! It's natural!"

"So you think little Xiang here won't need to be taught at all?" as he eyed their little girl who seemed a bit oblivious that the conversation had turned towards her for a few moments.

"What do you think? After all the breakfast in bed, she's already served us and her keen sense of style?" as she looked at her little girl with admiration in her eyes.

It was true the little girl had a great sense of style. She was the average size of a five-year-old and had inherited the trademark looks of her mother's side of the family. She wore her hair in 4 odango buns covered with candy apple red cloths with a braid hanging down from each. Plus she was also wearing a rather attractive cadmium yellow and red sundress with matching shoes and cadmium yellow ribbon around her neck with a white lotus tile as a necklace.

"Mommy do you need help with mending Cousin Zuko and Cousin Akiko's clothes?" Xiang inquired delightfully. Though not actually her cousins they, Azula and even Kiyi were considered her 'god-cousins" by the agreement of the three family vow of friendship made by their great-grandparents before the 100-year war.

"No, not today, Xiang. I think your Daddy rather you start you on some of his sword training. But if Mommy needs a little helper she'll know where to go find her," Xiaoying informed her daughter while giving her husband a playful smile as if to say "You win this round." They all ate for a few more moments in peace before Akiko looked up and started another conversation.

"Well, we assume you four have to do your jobs today?" Akiko asked as she looked towards the Sisterhood who Yang replied first to the captivating Fire Lady and one of her dearest friends.

"Only half a day. Just till 1:00. Afterward, we're coming back here to assist you all in any way possible. Besides, it will be time for Azula's therapy session then."

"Oh joy," mumbled Azula sarcastically only to smile happily as Shula started to purr loudly. She bent down low to kiss the kitty on the top of her head and hug her lovingly.

"Don't worry we shouldn't be too busy. Last month was super busy because it was the mid-season fashion show" explained Kishi who got a confused look from the two young leaders who went onto explain the terms of fashion to them.

"A mid-season fashion line show is a make or break moment in the fashion world. You have to account for the current season as well as make it functional and comfortable for the season to come," she explained this in a tone as everyone knew this. Which clearly most gathered around the table had no idea what she was talking about so it was time for a lesson in the art of fashion.

"Was last month different than any other mid-season show?" Akiko wanted to know curiously. Akiko knew she was considered to be one of most beautiful people in the world and Xiaoying had forever dressed her in clothes fit for a goddess but alas she still didn't truly understand anything to really do with what went on in a fashion show. Even if she had learned how to make fashionable clothes from Xiaoying.

"Well considering this was the first time all four nations were showcasing all at the same time and mixing it up yes! Furthermore, that was the theme! Four Nations in Unity! It was an extraordinarily big deal! Consequently, I had to make certain all my accessories were not only each unique but also matched perfectly with each unique outfit that incorporated something of each of the four nations!" Kishi explained in a high excited voice that was strained with residual urgency of the event.

"It wasn't unproblematic for me either, Akiko. If you believe coming up with unique blends for your unique chemistry to make you one of a kind every morning is complicated? Try doing it for ten very unique models. Having to style each body with its own unique challenges as well." Rei added as she remembered the stress she was under for the whole event. It had nearly driven her insane, bonkers yes but not insane thankfully.

"And me having to design the whole line wasn't a piece of cake either mind you of that my godchildren. It was my big moment to really break into a whole new world since the world just starting to mingle once more after five years of peace. So that show was my big night. So everything had to be beyond perfect. It was really stressed beyond stress!" Xiaoying clearly remembered how she usually did well under pressure but nearly had a heart attack from doing that show.

"Or coming up with the music for them come out to add the drama effect. Fashion has so many components to it! This really was a group effort! Hell even Kishi's twin brother Kami was helping us by giving us books from the archives to help inspire designs!" Saura had to admit this had been all the women working together to make sure all their talents came together to pull off the perfect show which thankfully it had been.

"Did you do anything to help with this fashion show last month, Healer Yang?" Zuko had wanted to know after seeing how stressed everyone still was from something he had apparently not know that been going on at all.

"Who do you think was keeping everyone calm and making sure the location where it was held had good energy flow?" chuckled the healer woman who herself had been just as stressed as the rest of them during that fashion show.

"Wow! What a team effort! I guess you all work well as a team and could do a lot of great events and occasions together if you did a fashion line together. That must be nice." Akiko spoke in an admiring tone. She smiled proudly at her family and friends for pulling it all together and only wish she and Zuko had been free to have seen it last month and not cooped up in the palace going over all the boring junk they'd been stuck with all last month.

"It really was a fun team effort but at least we won't be as busy after five months of non-stop work for that mid-season line," everyone agreed unanimously.

Shortly afterward they finished breakfast and everyone went their separate ways to do their different duties. The various family members and friends went to do their own things for the day while Zuko had the more political affairs to take care of and Akiko made her way to the special rookery that they'd created for Zuka.

At this moment in time, the only one a nesting mother dragon would allow to approach was either another mother dragon or one of Dragon Guardian. As Akiko was the last of the line and she was the rightful heir of leadership she, of course, was allowed in the rookery. They, of course, had had to build a rookery first which had not been an easy task!

Zuka was a magnificent beauty now that she was a full-size dragon with her crimson and gold scales, she flew so magnificently and was just the most stunning thing in heavens when she flew. Everyone who saw her thought they'd been blessed with a miracle or thought good luck was in their future. Truly a miracle all in her own. Raising her had been no easy task and her and her clutch of no less 28 eggs hadn't been easy either. They'd only barely managed again thanks to Akiko's spiritual powers.

Because of the unusual circumstances of Akiko's birth coupled with her Dragon Guardian blood she'd succeeded in invoking the spirit of a male dragon, not just any male dragon. Her true love great-grandfather's Dragon Fang, the very dragon her own great-grandmother Surya had given him to temporary on Solstice resurrect him.

Therefore, the pair had gone on a secretive mating flight and the end result was these gorgeous eggs now awaiting to hatch. Right now Akiko remembered all the training she spent a lifetime being tutored in by her spirit animal guides Kai and Ting-Ting began to do her duties to ensure this rookery hatched.

She prayed to all her lost Sisterhood of the Dragon Guardians and all the slain Dragons to watch over the hatchlings within these shells. Then she used her unique firebending to summon as many dragon souls as possible to provide the proper flame source to keep warm. Next using her advance spiritual powers she summoned the fallen Dragons and their Guardians Spirits from the Spirit World and helped them cross over to the world of man.

"Hello my brethren, I've summoned you in the name of duty. Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Akiko. I'm by birth daughter of Sakiko and Zhao. I was raised as the daughter of Iroh and Ursa. I'm known as the Light of Hope, the Last Dragon Guardian, and Fire Lady although I and my true love Fire Lord Zuko have yet to be wed.

I've summoned you to this intermittent space which is holy ground that Spirit World and Human World overlap each other. So as long as you reside in this rookery you need fear nothing.

I'm assigning you all an important duty both as your Fire Lady and as the rightful leader of the Dragon Guardians. This is Zuka named after my true love Zuko. She is to be the mother of all dragons after the genocide of the original firebenders.

I've called the fallen spirits here to ensure all the eggs hatch and grow up so we can ensure we can bring the dragons back from extinction. Can I trust you in this duty?" the beautiful Fire Lady and Dragon Guardian asked the Dragon and Dragon Guardian spirits before here.

All bowed before her. The masked firebending warrior women held up their swords while the dragons bowed the way a dragon showed respect. Which is with their heads down forelegs primly together. All the spirits spoke as one the same thing.

"Fire Lady Akiko we can only answer one way to your request.

From the first rays of the morning sun, my spirit's embers ignite again, turning the shadows inside me into the light.

My sword is at the ready. I will survive this journey and carry courage ahead to what awaits.

The forces of evil are strong, they do not fear us, but we will show them the error of their ways.

When daybreak comes so does our resolve in remaining brave. Even the bitterest of enemies can stand united and face as one!" which is Dragon Guardian Vow which is an oath of allegiance, trust, faith, and love.

Akiko felt somewhat overwhelmed but pleased even in death the spirits of her fallen family and spirits of the original firebenders trusted her so much. Bowing back to them. "I thank you for your loyalty and I will do my part to continue to honor all of you so your deaths were not in vain.

When I've children of my own and they have children of their own your legacy will not only live on it will be honor ten times more for they will find even greater ways to honor it and make sure you remember far longer then even memory lives and beyond," she vowed to the spirits before her.

Whilst Akiko was having a highly spiritual day with her the spirits of her ancestors and the original firebenders Zuko was up to his eyeballs trying to get through some of the toughest of political parts of his job as Fire Lord.

"I understand your concerns Minster Tawno with the building of this canal. But it would speed up bringing trade ships from all area into what will become the fifth nation by half the time.

Think about how much food and medical supplies will not go to waste or spoil if this canal was built. Plus we can make sure with the proper steps that it wouldn't impact the environment at all. Surely you can see why this canal is a good idea?" Zuko spoke courteously to an unreasonable ancient Earth Kingdom gentleman he'd been working with for weeks now to get his final approval for the project.

"Are you sure this isn't about attempting to gain more territory that you wish to reclaim Fire Lord? It'd be so easy to have access to our lands again if this was built." the old man rebuffed coldly.

Zuko kept his cool as this wasn't the first time he'd dealt with people whose hearts hadn't changed since the war. As Uncle had told him so many times peace had yet to be truly achieved. They had won a victory, not peace. There were still countless angry and vanquished hearts that had yet to be changed. He needed to be both patients and have an understanding heart.

"Minister Tawno, may I remind you kindly that I'm not my sire Ozai and I wasn't born guilty of his crimes. I am my own person and I live with the choices I make and accept the consequences of each of those choices.

My true father Iroh was the one who raised and loved me. Furthermore, he taught me what being an honorable and righteous man was all about. That's the kind of man and leader I strive to be.

Therefore, please judge me for me. Not on past sins of my country or my family history or whose blood I share. But who I am and what my character is in front of you." the young Fire Lord cordially requested.

"Very well, your ideas, reasons, and logic all make perfect sense. I can't find any real reason to not accept your proposal. So when can you send the needed manpower and supplies need to help build the canal? Surely you don't expect the Earth Kingdom and our Earthbenders to do all the work?"

"No, I don't, this will be a team effort. I'll hold a meeting with my advisers me along with my betrothed will discuss it together then send you a message about what time the project can commence. Thank you for seeing reason at last."

"You're welcome Fire Lord Zuko. But tell me how is one Fire Lady and ruler of the Fire Nation but not yet your wife?"

"We've not yet gotten married because of all the major problems we and our friends have encountered since the war ended five years ago. So we've just had a long engagement period is all," Zuko replied in a tone that sent the message that really wasn't his business.

"Okay, well hope to hear from you soon, Fire Lord Zuko. Good day," as the old man picked up his long angular wooden cane and walked out. Zuko sighed loudly as he plopped down on his throne and thought about the minster's words.

That night after both he and Akiko had each bathed separately Zuko began to sing the same song he'd come up with to always end each day since they'd been crowned Fire Lord and Fire Lady.

"Can't get enough of this everyday love,  
Can't get enough of this everyday love.

Each morning the sun shines through my window,  
Lands on the face of a dream come true.  
I shuffle to the kitchen for Uncle Iroh's tea,  
And catch up on the newest morning news.  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck,  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect.

It's special, exciting, and complicated,  
Typical, this everyday love.  
Same 'ol I knew, yet keeping it new,  
(Same 'ol this everyday love.)  
Emotional, so familiar,  
Nothing about it too peculiar.  
Oh, but I can't get enough,  
Of this everyday love.

Every afternoon I make a special call,  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart.  
I drag myself through a few more hours,  
Then head on home to try and beat the dark.  
Her smile will be right there when I step through that door,  
And it will be better tomorrow, just like every day before.

It's special, exciting, and complicated,  
Typical, this everyday love.  
Same 'ol I knew, yet keeping it new,  
(Same 'ol this everyday love.)  
Emotional, so familiar,  
Nothing about it too peculiar.  
Oh, but I can't get enough,  
Of this everyday love.

Wouldn't change one single thing about it,  
No, it's a familiarity I know, still, I can't live without it

It's special, exciting, and complicated,  
Typical, this everyday love.  
Same 'ol I knew, yet keeping it new,  
(Same 'ol this everyday love.)  
Emotional, so familiar,  
Nothing about it too peculiar.  
Oh, but I can't get enough,  
Of this everyday love.

Yeah, of this everyday love.  
Can't get enough of this everyday love,  
Can't get enough of this everyday love,  
Can't get enough of this everyday love,  
Can't get enough of this everyday love,  
Can't get enough."

as he finished the same way he always did kissing her and holding her close but she knew something was bothering him.

"Zuky what's wrong? You didn't sing tonight with the same passion you usually do. Is something on your mind?" Akiko asked with concern in her lovely voice to her beloved.

"Tell me the truth about something Akiko," he asked her and she nodded.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Are you really happy about our current situation?"

"Meaning what exactly?"

"That we've been in love since we were five years old and engaged since we're sixteen but now we're 21 years old and still not married and you know still can't take our relationship to the next level because..."

"Because it's the highest dishonor to give yourself away before your wedding? That is especially frowned upon if your royalty? That you must remain pure and untainted till your husband and wife?" she answered for him. He wasn't sure if she was reading his mind or maybe just had the same thoughts. Though given the fact they're symbiotic and overall relationship it was likely they were thinking the same thing.

"Well, yeah that's one reason I'm unsettled. But what about you?"

"Zuko, how well do you think you know me?"

"Well enough I shouldn't even have to ask the question?"

"Then you know I've been dying to do it for a long time and yes I'm longing for our overdue wedding! Although things have been getting in the way for the last five years! Furthermore, it's not OUR faults that the damn world has kept us from saying "I do!" she stomps her foot at this. Clearly, she too was fed up with them putting it off this long as well.

"So your as ready as I am to make the commitment? Ready to be husband and wife?"

"Zuko I think you and I both know we've been ready to do that since you pulled me from the water when we're five years old! We're tied by destiny red thread of love for crying out loud!"

"Okay, but is it the time for the wedding?"

"Well, I don't think we're gonna have a better opening then now to do it. There no real emergency in the world right now. Things are pretty settled for the moment in the Fire Nation, our friends are gonna be free in two weeks so they can come and help us. We did promise they could be part of the wedding."

"Don't forget what we promised when we were crowned. We want to make this a one-of-kind royal wedding no-one will ever forget that somehow incorporates all four nations in some way while still holding parts of our traditions into it."

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow at breakfast we tell everyone and send messages to our friends to get their butts over here as quick as possible! We've got a wedding to plan! Because the sooner we get married the sooner you and I can finally at long last give ourselves away to each other!" Akiko cried with delight as if that was the only thing that mattered.

But still, they did tell their family the next morning at breakfast it was time to finally have their wedding and to send out letters to get the rest of Team Avatar here to help plan it. There was gonna be a Royal Wedding in the Fire Nation soon! What could possibly go wrong?

Songs tweaked by Japananimegirl

Avatar OC Voice Actors

Akiko- Me

Sakiko- Ming-Na Wen- Mulan

Xiaoying- Lucy Liu- Silvermist Tinkerbell movies

Healer Yang- Nia Vardalos- Goddess Selena DuckTales 2017

Rei- Catherine Tate- Magica De Spell- DuckTales 2017

Saura- Paget Brewster – Della Duck- DuckTales 2017

Kishi- Julie Bowen- Queen Arianna- Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures

Noren- Jeff Bennett- many roles

Kiyi- Kath Soucie many roles

Kami- Thom Adcox- Lexington Gargoyles

Kai- Trwilson881-DA friend

Ting-Ting- my twin sister

Xiang- Moonfairy82-DA Friend

Xiu Mei- Yvonne Strahovski- Stalyan- Tangled the Series

Surya- Kelly Hu- Adira- Tangled the Series


	2. How to plan a royal wedding

How To Plan a Royal Wedding

It was two weeks later and the Fire Nation Palace aides-de-camp was a trifle overwhelmed with making certain all the guest rooms were prepared as well as making positive they had sufficient amount of food in the kitchens in view of the fact of how the Fire Lord's Water Tribe friend Sokka had a black hole for a stomach. That fellow could eat his twice his body weight in food and still have room for more three more people! They had all learned that fact pretty well on his prior visits to the palace in the last five years particularly when he ate meat, boy did he relish meat! Veggies never however whenever meat was involved everyone better beware!

The remainder of Team Avatar was scheduled to arrive in time for breakfast and seeing how Xiaoying didn't trust the kitchen staff to serve a decent meal for her godchildren's various associates she had taken over the kitchen and was occupied with cooking a breakfast banquet worthy for more than a monarch herself.

Zuko and Akiko honestly didn't believe all this was required despite if it were for their friends and one was the Avatar. Still, they didn't desire to make anyone feel unappreciated so they let everyone just do their job. They learned sometimes it was simpler to let sleeping dogs lie and allow people to do their own things and just let them be satisfied doing it.

Zuko, however, was left running the palace with last-minute obligations that morning, whilst Akiko took the spare time she had to check on the rookery. She was extremely satisfied to observe the spirits of the Dragon Guardians and Dragons were faithfully upholding their commitments of watching over Zuka's 28 eggs. It would appear even death would not stop them from honoring their vows that they made in life.

That demonstrated a great deal of strength of character to her regarding how strong the connection the Guardians had to the Dragons. Furthermore, the reason why they're chosen in the first place to defend the Dragons also to utilize Dragon Fire that was different than any other firebending. It was something you just don't perceive much of these days. Selflessness, integrity, sacrifices, dedication, and unconditional love. A number of noble character attributes that so many souls lost because of the 100-year war that had yet to be restored to humankind. She and her true love plus friends desired to bring them back to the world.

They fantasized of not just building a fifth nation one of all nations united together benders and non-benders, but one where everyone could reach their full potential. Where what had been lost could be found again. Where every dream could be fulfilled and the world could positively be fashioned into a shining and hopeful future that had been taken from the world in the past 100 years.

Although she comprehended none of them may survive long enough to witness the fruits of their labor, their sweat, blood, and tears may be wasted on a senseless fantasy. Except didn't everything in life start as a foolish dream till it was brought into the light from the darkness? Moreover didn't numerous souls not live to witness their dreams come true although their children or children's children live to see it?

Thinking all these philosophical concepts made her head spin. She sometimes questioned if this was just because of her growing up as the daughter of Iroh and he had all those aphorisms plus metaphors and also because of her spiritual powers. She also queried if she would ever be able to turn off this side of her brain. Plausible not. Instead, she greeted the vigorous spirits with a smile and spoke in an optimistic voice.

"How are you all doing today?" she inquired to the spirits respectfully as she descended into the rookery from the hidden passageway. They hadn't desired anyone to sauntered in an accident and get injured by Zuka or endanger the eggs so they made indisputable that the entrances, as well as the exits in and out of the rookery, were well concealed.

Looking up she was embraced by the spirit of her birth mother Sakiko. They were the spitting image of each other then her mother had worn her jet-black hair in an elegant knot on the top of her head and not in a high ponytail like her daughter. It was almost like looking at a mirror with a slightly different reflection looking back at her.

"Akiko, how are you doing today?" her mother's spirit replied in excitement. She had only watched her daughter grow up from the Spirit World and only could be her Spirit Guide when she had needed her the most. She had been exhilarated Ursa had taken care of her like she'd promised when they're little girls. Nevertheless, she still wished she had gotten the chance to do herself. Still, Sakiko just knew in her heart she wouldn't be around and was just happy that Akiko had turned alright despite the abuse she had undergone growing up.

Akiko gazed adoringly into her mother's own jade eyes. Exclusive their bloodline had jade green eyes. Much like how Xiaoying's family had strong trademark looks that were passed from mother to daughter the same was said about Akiko's bloodline. The genes in their family were extremely strong and had been since the time of their great-grandmothers given what she and Zuko had seen when they'd witness Avatar Roku's wedding and the vow of friendship between their families.

Akiko was likewise was struck regarding how all the spirits in this subterrene chamber seemed absolutely corporal. She silently understood it was only because the rookery was established on consecrated soil and again was a limbo location where the two worlds intercepted and accordingly as long as the spirits resided here they were almost living.

Akiko would be lying if she didn't say she had craved to know her birth mom Sakiko growing up. Ursa would forever be her mom although she would eternally have two mothers. Hearing stories and a simple diary bequeathed to her of her family history could never substitute the demand to know her own birth mother one on one.

"Mother, I'm perfectly fine. Our friends will be visiting shortly for breakfast and then we can ultimately start organizing Zuko and my long-awaited wedding..." Akiko started to say a bit excitedly with her cheeks crimsoning a slight pink as she was speaking.

"Wait! Did you say "wedding?" her mother interrupted her as if she wasn't sure she heard her daughter right.

"Um yes?" she replied getting uncomfortable. She had neglected to mention it till now. She felt pretty awful about it now. Her family should know about the most important day of her life. Given she was only gonna have a short time with them while they resided in this spiritual limbo location till the eggs hatched. Then they go back to the spirit world and she might never see them again even with her spiritual powers.

"Oh, my baby girl is getting married! Oh, Akiko!" as her mother wrapped her arms tightly around her and lifted her up in the air which startled her daughter that she was able to do it. Again she was surprised they were human enough to do that. This rookery was exceptional and human spirits and the other spirits of the Spirit World had quite peculiar laws moreover forms that several had yet to thoroughly understand, that included herself.

"What's going on?!" called out the other spirits in loudly in surprise. They'd been entirely preoccupied and not been listening to the conversation going on. Sakiko proudly turned around and announced to all who were residing in the rookery.

"My daughter, the Light of Hope, the Last Dragon Guardian, the Fire Lady is getting married!"

"Married?! Congratulations!" everyone cried out joyfully at once and the dragon spirits roared delightfully. Even Zuka bellowed in happiness and weaved her way over and licked the young woman who had raised her. She seemed to be one of the happiest among everyone in the rookery. The entire atmosphere even in the darkness now light up like a star that went nova in the room.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm extremely happy for all of you being happy for me and Zuko. I simply regret you can't be there for the actual ceremony," she bent her head low so they did not see the big fat tears in her jade green eyes. They still heard her crying and whimpering nonetheless. She wiped her eyes and looked back up and said in a breaking voice, "It'd be wonderful if you all could attend the ceremony and see me get married, but sorrowfully that cannot happen."

It was then her words truly sunk in and they realize she was speaking the truth and wave of grief and depression fell over everyone as if an eclipse had befallen. They couldn't leave the rookery and not just because of their duty to the eggs. If they left the rookery they have no essence moreover no spiritual anchor. They wouldn't be able to live at all if they traversed the threshold of the rookery.

"It's a tragic situation that we cannot witness you get married granddaughter. It would be a great honor to see you get married. I didn't even get a wedding at all and I felt I missed out on so much because I didn't get one," expressed a voice that Akiko had never heard before as a new female gradually advanced towards her.

A long-haired woman with a dragon wing barrette came over to her along with a woman Akiko recognized from her and Zuko's excursion to the past to see Roku and Sozin's story. It was a stunning woman wearing fuchsia with her hair in an elaborate bun and a golden dragon hair comb. Akiko's eyes went big as tea saucers when she saw them and in her heart, she knew who these two were.

"Are you two my grandmother and great-grandmother?" she asked as she was scarcely breathing as she saw the two women standing next to her mother. Though she felt ridiculous for asking a question she already knew the answer too but couldn't stop herself from asking it anyway.

"We are dear great-granddaughter. I'm Surya the Last Dragon Guardian Leader before the 100-year war. This is my precious daughter Kiku. We are both extremely proud of the beautiful strong young woman you've blossomed into despite the adversity that your life been thwart with.

For both you and Roku's great-grandson. You've both suffered and yet, even so, you've faced your challenges with more fearlessness and love than any of us ever dreamed off. You've done all of your ancestors proud and you've brought great honor to us all."

Akiko flushed the same color as the outfit her great-grandmother was wearing. Her tongue was tied into a big knot as she grappled to speak to one of the most influential women to ever exist. "I feel only humbled to be in your presence, Great-grandmother. I feel I'm not even half worthy of the honor you speak of," stuttered the youthful Fire Lady to Leader of the Dragon Guardians as she was trembling at the same time.

"Nonsense, Akiko, you've done both your people and your family proud. Following your heart and believing in the power of love no matter what. What more could we ask for?" Surya asked her great-granddaughter with great pride in her voice. She had heard her prayers every single morning and kept an eye on all who followed her even after her death as one's responsibility to family never ended not even in death. She was actually amused by her great-granddaughter being so apprehensive when she had no need to be.

"Yes, granddaughter you've shown wisdom, courage, and strength beyond your years. Your destiny was far greater then any of us realized from our side of things. None of us could foresee just all you accomplished so far and have yet to achieve. Nor what your own descendants will achieve." Kiku informed her with an illuminating smile. She too was actually finding herself a little amused by her granddaughter's behavior though like her own mother she could understand it as well.

"You truly think my story is far from over? That I'm still destined for exceptional things?" squeaked the 21-year-old who still was getting used to the fact it was only thanks to holy ground and being born in limbo was she even communicating to her departed family members at the moment which was an extraordinarily odd way to start off the morning.

"Darling Akiko stories have no endings," laughed Sakiko gaily, "Just new chapters to be written. Where one story starts the next story begins and from there the story just continues on in her beautiful motherly voice of compassion and courage.

"The stories of your childhood may have already been written and how you and your friend brought an end to the War. However, that is simply one chapter in the story of Akiko. Believe me, there are countless more chapters left to write, my daughter. Furthermore, you and your friends will be writing so many more and those who follow you will have many more to tell for many more generations to come."

Smiling graciously she gazed at her family with tears of joy in her eyes gushing from her eyes like the Fire Falls where Kazuo and Aiko died at in Promise of the Fire Lily. "I'm elated you think so highly of me and are so proud of me. Moreover, it's delightful to know my story has yet to be concluded. I'm extremely happy to know that!" she was smiling so happy about that she was almost jumping for joy at that thought. She then settled down and regained her composure and tried to act with some dignity that her title required.

"I'd like to think my love story isn't in the end but just starting a wonderful new beginning. But I'm guessing none of you can give me any advice about my wedding or what it means to be married?" and she saw to her disappointment all her family shook their heads. Each looked dejectedly at the youngest member of their family and could only give her words of love but not information.

"I wasn't married when I had my daughter and neither was my daughter when she had your mother. Therefore we know what it means to be in love and what you'll sacrifice for those you love, Akiko. However, we know nothing about weddings or marriage. Sorry my child," Surya lamented dejectedly for her great-grandchild.

"I only loved one man and tragically he perished protecting me as I was much older when I had your mother. Hence again I know nothing in terms of even helping you when it comes to parenting as I had to be on the move continually and had no man in my life to help me with my daughter." Kiku recalled the kind of life she had lived.

"I didn't have a marriage as you know Akiko. I was forced to marry Zhao however he abandoned me and you. All he did was one quick night in the bedroom and left and never returned. Marriage and wife and child meant nothing to him. Therefore I cannot contribute any advice to you as again it was arranged and I can't explain what wasn't there. Also, you know I wasn't there to raise you, regrettably. I'm only now your spirit guide but I sadly don't have anything to guide you on the path to marriage," her mother hung her head low as she said that but her daughter hugged to assure it was alright.

Akiko pulled out of her hug with her mom and smiled before saying. "Mom, Zuko and I are together not because of the stupid betrothal ceremony but because we chose each other. Because of this," as she reached up in her hair and took out her fire lily hair comb.

"This is the symbol of our love and bond. If any of you could see it was shown we were resurrected after Azula killed us with her lightning and Katara saved us with the Spirit World Water that Kai and Ting-Ting brought to her."

"It was a true miracle we are all grateful for," her ancestors all said in unison with hands over their hearts and tears in their jade green eyes.

"It's okay, we are okay. And Azula has done great with five years of therapy with the Sisterhood of the Dawn working with her. True we've had to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't slip backward but she's doing better. She also has done much better since she got her pet cat Shula."

"Well, animals are able to work a lot of magic that's for sure," her mother agreed with her. Yes, animals were very good in helping heal the heart and soul. After all, their bond with the dragons was proof of that.

"Well, let's hope she can keep making positive strides forward. But I've to get back upstairs. I'll keep you all up to date on how the wedding coming along.

But again it breaks my heart you can't be there in person. If I had one wish for the wedding its that all of our family could be there. Both the living and dead. I'd love for not just you guys, but also Zuko's late family, Xiaoying's and even my big brother Lu Ten and Aunt Kimana. Just for my father Iroh's sake.

I honestly wish the whole family could be there to enjoy this joyful occasion even if it was just for one night. Just one night that everyone could be there to see Zuko and me at our happiest. That be my one wish if it was possible to be granted," she was crying as her heart was breaking as she spoke of her heart's desire.

Her ancestors who were only solid in this rookery all hugged her tightly once before she left to go back upstairs to go greet her guest and to hopefully make sure Sokka didn't eat them out of house and home.

Akiko immediately raced to the throne room to welcome her guests and like Zuko couldn't help but drop their formal demeanor and just be excited and happy as their friends enter the chamber and everyone was yelling cheerfully and acting like kids again. Five years had transformed everyone in numerous ways. Everyone was taller, more mature looking, the girls had all filled out in the right places, and everyone had grown only more attractive or gorgeous and the last thing was everyone had different clothes.

Though as they say the more things change the more they stay the same. Furthermore, one thing that never changed was the fact they were all family to one another for now and forever. So there were plenty of hugs going around. It was fabulous to be with their family once more and it looked like the feeling was mutual with everyone else in the room.

"So how is everyone favorite Fire Lord doing?" asked the now 17-year-old Avatar to Zuko who laughed seeing Aang nearly a man still had his boyish charm.

"Oh, I'm doing quite fine, Aang. How was it exploring the old temples? Did that guru make you drink that revolting banana-onion juice again when you revisited the Eastern Air Temple?" as Zuko remembered he'd been forced to drink it in the early days of his exile.

"Yeah, and it still tastes just as bad. Though Guru Pathik is more than happy to have company now at the temple now that the Air Acolytes are helping renovate the temples. Though they don't care for the stuff either." the teenager replied as he scrunched up his nose in disgust at the thought.

"Don't think anyone but he likes that junk, to be honest. By the way, how are your Air Acolytes?"

"They are doing just fine, Zuko. Still, have a lot to learn and being patient with them isn't easy. Still, I've got to be as this is the only way to make sure the Air Nomads don't die out." Aang sighed as he'd done many times when it came to helping his people live on someway before he died himself.

"I'm sure there will be another way someday in the future to make sure your people won't die out completely, Aang. I've faith that one day maybe not in your lifetime, but sometime in the future your heart's desire will be granted." Akiko assured her old friend as she came over to him. His bright gray eyes looked up into her jade ones with doubt at her strong look of hope and conviction.

"How can you be so sure, Akiko? I'm the only Airbender and..." he started to say when Akiko silenced him with a look.

"You're not the only one who the last of their kind, Aang, if I may remind you I'm currently the Last Dragon Guardian and Zuka was the Last Dragon Hatchling. But if I was able to help her mate and have babies the all is not lost.

Believe me, my instincts aren't wrong about this. I know one day the Sisterhood of the Dragon Guardians will be resurrected as will the Dragons and so will the Airbenders. Maybe neither of us will live to see it but I don't doubt it will happen."

"Well, I hope your instincts aren't wrong about this, Akiko," Aang said in a hopeful voice.

"Trust me Aang you'll get your heart's desire one day even if you must see it from the other side," she promised him as she rested her right hand on his shoulder. Then after she kissed his arrow she turned to greet her other friends. She smiled at Katara who had only grown into a remarkably attractive young woman who only made Aang's head spin more.

"So Katara how goes with training up new benders in the South?" inquired the Fire Lady to the Southern Water Tribe beauty.

"It's going great and you really should come and visit the village some time. We've made so much progress it's very beautiful. It's nothing like how it was when Zuko invaded it and Aang first woke up," reminding them all how they met.

"Katara you just had to remind everyone of what a jerk I was five years ago?"

"Oh, Zuko, that's all water under the bridge. No one in the South holds it against you now. Not even Gran-Gran! In fact, she was worried about you two if we're eating enough with how busy things have been in the Fire Nation that you couldn't even write your own letters to us!"

"Nice to know your Gran-Gran was worried about us," chuckled Zuko amused the idea of the old Water Tribe woman fussing about her grandchildren's friends the Fire Lord and Lady like they're family.

"Well, that's Gran-Gran for you. Doesn't matter I'm 20 and Katara's 19 years old now. She knows we are grown up. It's just half the time she treats us like adults and the other time still fuss over us like we're still little kids. Honestly, it's embarrassing," Sokka moaned about it. It may be a little embarrassing but cute too.

"I think it's cute that you have a grandmother who cares, Sokka. Seeing how I don't have any other family then my fellow Kyoshi Warriors," spoke up Suki who by now almost looked like the Avatar for whom the Warriors were inspired by.

"Family can't live with them and can't live without them! Now where is the grub?" snapped everyone favorite Earthbender Toph who looked like a badass beauty now that she was 17. Yep same old Toph. Blunt, love to punch people and ready to fight at all times. Though no one was sure how it been going with her trying to mend fences with her overprotective parents. They felt it be better not ask though they didn't need the palace split in two.

Five years had done her a lot of favors in terms of making her taller and giving her a great body but don't expect her not throw rocks at you if you tried to make a pass at her. She was still tough as nails and didn't seem to think love was in the equation. Though in general it never seemed like Toph was ever lucky in love like the other girls. Maybe it changes when she got a little older but still, she hadn't landed a guy yet.

"You know we need to calm down some or all our auras and energy are gonna totally get out of balance and make us all break out." Ty Lee said as she was cartwheeling about. She still hadn't changed in five years. 19 or 90 she still is perky and doing cartwheels. She was just always gonna be bubbly, perky and a sweet and nothing wrong about that.

"How about we just go eat breakfast and talk instead of standing in the throne room like ninnies?" suggested Mai in a deadpan way. Her personality hadn't changed in five years that was for sure but she was at least smiling. There were times she was more emotional than others but still, she was struggling with this and it was hard to change a lifetime of being so unemotional.

"Okay let's all go eat breakfast we have so much to talk about and we can catch up so much better if we all had full bellies," suggested Akiko kindly as they made their way to where their family unusual had breakfast.

There was a versatile feast awaiting them with all the native dishes from their homelands and a few unusual dishes and a couple of original dishes so there was no disappointing anyone when it came to this delicious meal. The only thing to worry about would be likely Sokka's table manners.

"So please regale us with how things have been going for all of you for you these last few months since we last saw each other?" Zuko requested to his friends.

It would take way to long to recant everyone stories which took almost all morning for everyone to have their fair share of time to talk about in great detail about all that had transpired on their own little mini adventures over the past few months.

Still, everyone agreed they're more than happy to be all together again and for such a joyous reason. Everyone was bursting with excitement it made them all think they were all gonna spontaneous combustion from what they're feeling.

"So seeing how happy you all are I guess you ready for us to say it out loud but yes, Zuko and I are finally getting married!"

"Congratulations! About time!" everyone shouted in delight and they waved them down.

"Yes, it is about time and now we've got down to the business of planning a Royal Wedding. One that all the four nations can attend and also has a little bit of each nation incorporated into it while still staying true to Fire Nation traditions," Zuko started to say and Akiko picked up.

"And of course that each member who makes up our wonderful family gets to play a part in no matter how great or small all of you will play your part in making our big day one to remember forever.

So shall we begin to think of what job suits everyone and discuss some of the things we would like done for this wedding and also your suggestions that would really help make this wedding one of a kind?"

"Oh, this is no problem for I've already thought of everything you'll ever need to think of! I, in fact, have everyone wedding already planned!" Sokka reached into his bag by his seat and pulled out a thick book that looked like it had about a thousand pages all color coded with a lot of notes marked. Everyone was staring in shock at him.

"What?! Do you think being the Plan Guy is easy? But who else was gonna plan everyone wedding?" he looked at them like this was so obvious, "I mean come on none of you could plan one plan during the last year of the war without me!

May I remind you I was the one who came up with the plan that destroyed the Drill at Ba Sing Se? Found out about the solar eclipse in the first place? Planned the Invasion of the Day of Black Sun? The escape of the Boiling Rock? Who took out the Fire Lord's airships?" he recalled all his successful plans which no one could discount him on.

"And yet Sokka you are also the one who start tripping on cactus juice in the desert, got stuck in a hole trying to catch a cute little critter, and made us go to that horrible play on Ember Island in the first place!" Toph reminded as she used her earthbending to kick him under the table.

"Hey, no one is perfect, Toph! Least of all you!" he snapped back after wincing from the amount of pain he had from being kicked under the table by the most powerful earthbender in the world.

"Guys let's not let any negative energy in the space! We don't need a breakout of acne or to make the energy of the palace get out of whack either!" Ty Lee pipped up urgently.

"Yeah, Ty Lee has a point the mood be a lot less heavy and depressing since that Healer Yang lady did all the freaky rearranging of furniture and other junk stuff after the war ended.

It actually feels a lot better than the days of our childhood so let's not kill the mood by fighting. Can we agree not to do that?" Mai requested in a slightly more emotional tone as she flicked open and close a blade.

"Agreed no need to turn the positive energy for an upcoming union of true love by throwing negative energy into the mix. Still Sokka really? You've everyone wedding already planned?" Suki asked in a tone that showed she was a little disturbed by her boyfriend being this prepared.

"A good warrior and chief are prepared for anything! I've done tons of research on all four nations weddings, courtships and all things connecting on the subject of love and relationships. Some famous weddings and again some clothing, flowers and basically anything I could get my hands on.

I've worked out how best to time managed, I've backup plans for any possible scenario that could possibly come up and backup plans for those as well. So you're looking at your official wedding planner/coordinator!" he declared proudly as he puffed out his chest as he said this.

Everyone was still very freaked out but Akiko finally cleared her voice, "Well, we were going to at least ask you first, Sokka but seeing how you've already come prepared then all we've to do is talk about a few things and make sure they are okay with the rest of the wedding party and the rest of people involved."

"Consider it done!" he said as he flipped rapidly through his book and stopped midway through the book at a violet bookmark page.

"Okay, the wedding party. I'll need to know who is your best man, maid of honor, bridesmaids, flower girl or flower girls?" he asked looking up.

"Well, we wanted Aang to be our best man and Katara to be our maid of honor," Zuko informed his new wedding planner who was taking notes and saw the Avatar and master waterbender blush the same pink that came with each new dawn.

"Really you want us to have such a high honor?" they both asked in disbelief and Zuko looked at them as if he couldn't believe they be in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I ask my best friend to be my best man? Furthermore, Akiko couldn't think of anyone else she wishes to be our Maid of Honor than the one who saved our lives. Who else would we grant such an honor too then you two?" he replied to the two for reasons they should've already known.

"Wow, Zuko, I... I'm more than honored to be your best man. Think about it! The roles are reversed. The Avatar the best man to the Fire Lord's wedding instead of the Fire Lord to the Avatar's wedding!"

"Well, yeah it's ironic, Aang," Zuko sighed before he whispered softly so only Aang heard him, "I just wish all my family could be there. Even those long passed. That be nice if they could see us wed," he secretly confessed showing that both he and Akiko wished for the same thing.

Aang felt a moment of great sorrow and pity for Zuko. How Aang was thinking about the same thing. How he wished his people were still here and for the day he knew would come in the future and he and Katara became man and wife.

How he'd wished all his loved ones could see him marry and his future children. It must be disheartening to think the ones even long since passed could even for one day couldn't attend the most special of days. He wished he could communicate with Roku and ask him what he thought about this.

Aang still had difficulty at times accepting in his last life he was Zuko's great-grandfather or that Akiko's great-grandmother had given him his animal guide. It was also so complicated with past lives. Akiko once told him the avatar was two souls in one body. The soul of the avatar that never died, however, the soul of each life that lived did. Aang's own soul wasn't any of his past lives. It was absolutely his own and it was his soul that rest one day and the Avatar that would be reborn.

Furthermore whatever family he has would have no blood connection to Zuko and his family. And yet it made you question how numerous other Avatar bloodlines existed out in this world? How many countless other Avatar had wedded and then had their own families? Did they all feel a family bond? Did they all feel a strong kinship? Was the Avatar all their mother/father/grandparent? It was extremely complicated again with the avatar regularly being reincarnated.

Or did the Avatar actually belong to everyone's family? Was he as Aang was also told by Zuko and Akiko when they started training him was the Avatar the Spirit of Humanity? More than Soul of the Earth? But a member of all families of the four nations? A member of everyone's family one way or another? Was that another reason he was born human each life?

Consequently, the Avatar could know such things regarding family, love, and friendship? Have human desires as well as pains? Did knowing those things and having those things make him more powerful and leave behind more than just the legacy of the next Avatar but a permanent legacy of love? Genuine immortality through their own children? It was positively minding blogging. Although it was something to think about.

Returning to the real world and hearing the next part of what was being said Aang heard that for bridesmaids that role would be filled by Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, and Toph. As for flower girls, it would be Kiyi and Xiang.

"Okay, well you can count on me to make sure everyone has what they need when they need. And is where they need to be when they need to be there. So what else do we need to discuss?" Sokka asked as he was still busy making notes.

"Well, we've to talk about clothes, venue, menu, entertainment, music, invitations, seating..." Akiko rattled off some of the things that were needed and Sokka held up a hand.

"Already thought about that, Akiko! Don't worry your pretty little head. I've been in the Fire Nation enough times to know where the perfect venue is to make sure all the guests can fit. Just give me the guest list and I'll make sure the math calculations fit the design patterns I've come up with. I've seven different design patterns for how the venue can be decorated.

I do believe Healer Yang would be exceptional at adorning the venue. I know she's a spiritual healer most of the time. But taking into account she's a great marriage counselor and a specialist at Feng Shui I believe if you want the greatest decorating of the venue and best energy flow you should have her do it."

"Well, Azula should be assisting her with it. It can be part of her therapy treatment. Plus she needs to be part of this anyhow. Therefore we will assign them to decorate the venue to what best fits your designs that we like the best." Zuko decided but then added, "Are you sure you at least picked a space that can hold guests from all over the world? We are talking about over 500 guests, Sokka."

"I know that Fire Lord! Don't get your royal pants in a knot! I know you've been doing some expansion where you normally hold the Summer Solstice celebration with a little tweaking we can make this work." Sokka assured him then turned to the page marked in magenta.

"Okay, now we need to deal with clothes, hair, and makeup. I would say your godmother and most of the Sisterhood can handle that. After all, they did that great fashion show that was such a big hit last month. No, we didn't see it either but everyone we know been buzzing about it."

"Well, that's true. Plus I'm sure they've already got designs in mind for all our outfits completed with accessories and how to style everyone. Furthermore, we don't have to worry about the musical part of the entertainment as we know Saura will handle that. We need to worry about the bending half," Akiko pointed out and everyone looked at her confused.

"Bending half?" they repeated confused.

"Yes, we decided that we wanted the music, bending and warrior skills to all be choreographed in a way to showcase in a way that represents everyone in the world. The artists, benders, and warriors as part of the entertainment. It will a masterpiece of beauty, magic and amazing talent. Though we aren't so sure who to ask. We know Saura can write the music and sing it but we not sure who to ask to play the music."

"Well, it would be a fairly good idea to ask all the nations to have anyone of musical talent with traditional instruments play as one for music. As for benders? Maybe ask the Masters from the Order of the White Lotus?" suggested Suki thinking of a possible solution.

"Hmm, that seems like a very good solution. It would make sure the Order is represented at the wedding and they play some part in it as well. I was going to ask Kishi's brother Kami to record everything for the royal achievers and some of his students to help with the records and do paintings." Zuko admitted.

"Paintings? Why do you need paintings?" Toph asked a little confused again this had to do with the fact she was blind.

"People always do paintings at weddings, Toph. Portraits of bride and groom, the wedding party and some of the scenes. You need really talented and skilled artist do work their magic as we've yet to invent something that can capture a moment in time forever." Akiko kindly explained to the blind girl who blushed slightly from not picking up the obvious.

"So who is gonna oversee a menu that incorporates food from all the nations of the world?" Sokka wanted to know and Zuko and Akiko sighed. "Xiaoying gonna be pulling double duty if she's not at least got some input into that as well Sokka. She's not gonna let the food be anything less the perfect without her say so." Akiko was doing a bit of cringe when she said this knowing her godmother all too well.

"Okay, that might overwhelm here and all these people better have helpers helping them or we are gonna be seriously behind schedule. So are we missing anyone?" Sokka wanted to know.

"Well there Mom and Uncle. What do you want them to do?" Zuko wanted to know.

"Um, I don't really know. What does the mother and father of the bride and groom do?" Sokka asked stumped.

"I guess that wasn't in your mountain of research was it Sokka?" chuckled Katara and he glared at her.

"Well, for now, we have got a starting point. So lets at least get a good night sleep and start off in the morning getting things in order and hopefully have things going in a good direction?" suggested Akiko.

"Alright! Team Avatar are you ready for our most important mission since we saved the world five years ago?" Sokka asked everyone and everyone shouted in agreement.

"YES!"

"Then let's commenced "Operation Royal Wedding!"

and with that everyone let out one last cheer and held their glasses high in a toast and drank them dry.

Kiku- Kaiba-Loves-Samara-DA Friend


	3. R.S.V.P to Disaster

R.S.V.P to Disaster

It was just the first week of preparing for Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Akiko's wedding and already they were encountering their first series of impediments furthermore hiccups. Therefore even the so-called Master Wedding Planner Sokka didn't actually have everything under control. In fact, it was so far out of his control all his backup procedures were completely moreover thoroughly worthless!

The first and foremost thing of course that had to be done was getting all the royal calligraphy artists to compose over 500 invitations on the wedding guests list. They'd to be done elegantly, poetically furthermore stylishly moreover also made unfailing to be mailed to the correct person. Which was going to be quite the undertaking in and of itself and therefore only the truly exceptional furthermore most proficient artists could do such a significant job.

Therefore at the moment, they had at least 50 of the best calligraphy masters in the Fire Nation currently tackling this vital job of writing out the invitations for the royal wedding. There were numerous people on the lengthy guest list that there weren't nearly sufficient amount of messenger hawks to deliver all of them so Zuko and Akiko had requested to their true father Iroh if the OWL would be willing to let them borrow their White Lotus Doves to assist in delivering the invitations which he granted too without hesitation.

Although it would take one week to write all the invitations and another week for them to find out who was R.S.V. P. So that was already creating added predicament when came to decorating the venue and also with entertainment associated with the celebration which directly motivated them to their primary problem which was Sokka's dilemma to resolve at the moment.

"Okay! Master Planner coming to check on how those wedding invitations are coming along! So have you finally finished with doing the Water Tribes and all the Southern Islands?" he demanded frantically as he came striding in with his huge book of everything. He looked like a mess since he had bags under his cerulean eyes and his coffee-colored hair was not in its traditional warrior's wolf tail from lack of sleep from striving to do everything at once.

One of the people writing the invitations looked up at him with slight annoyance on her attractive features. She was a petite lady with lengthy ebony hair in a long queue that was snaked with a brilliant red silk ribbon. Like all the female calligraphy artists she wore a bright pink vest embellished with a golden flame and her name actually written on the back under it. (Men wore a red vest instead of pink of the same design)

"Are you here to harass us again Sokka? Or will you let us get our job done?" she vocalized in a cultured tone of voice and though she was only 4'8 she was still rather intimating to the much taller Water Tribe warrior. He started to shrink back from the petite woman in terror of her silent displeasure at his presence in the workroom room.

"Umm, no... I just.." he stuttered and he didn't even know her name even though evidently she was one of the best at her craft given how well she'd written her own name on the back of her vest. And yet Sokka couldn't read it due to his fear. He was cowering in his leather boots as this woman got nearer and nearer to him and she seemed to savor she was intimating him even though she was a lot smaller than him.

"Well, if you must know, Sokka, you may be a friend of the Fire Lord and Fire Lady. As well as the wedding planner. But it's my job, as the Master Calligraphy Artist and teacher to make sure all is done accurately." she told him primly as she looked him squarely on. She gazed at him unblinkingly with perfect posture and she again seemed astonishingly scary and more powerful then her small body would suggest at first glance. He also guessed she wasn't a bender but demanded a lot of respect for some reason.

"Yes, of course, Master um..." he stammered to the young lady who couldn't even be older than 25. Again it was rather peculiar that such a tiny but profoundly sexy female with such modest voice could stimulate such panic in a fellow who assisted in ending the war except she was accomplishing it so far with little to no effort.

"Amisi" she replied easily but again it was in a way that warranted admiration. "Now, please don't brood at all with regarding the invitations at the moment. My pupils and I will make indisputable that each is to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Akiko's desire. Furthermore, we will also make unfailing they are mailed to the correct people.

Although what we don't require is a ridiculous absurd shaver like you impeding us in our obligation! Now if you graciously don't mind we still have 250 invitations to compose and when and only when they are done will I send for you. Till they are finished you are to stay out of our workspace. Is that understood you ill-mannered small shaver?" she asked Sokka in a no-nonsense nature who barely was able to nod. Then he turned really slowly and shuffled out as swiftly as possible and ran for his life.

"Really, Amisi did you have to frighten him off? He's only doing his job for the wedding," spoke up one of her younger students who was diligently working right now doing the invites that would be sent all southern island from Kyoshi to Whale Tail island.

"I take my job extremely seriously, Salidji, and we want this to be perfect for our Fire Lord and his bride do we not? Moreover, no one can make a single oversight. I know he means well. Except I didn't get my position by making errors or without establishing my worth within both the techniques as well as convincing our glorious leaders that I could supervise both people as well as things under pressure," she replied back to the young woman with a slight exhalation as she fiddled with her long braid before tossing it over her shoulder.

"Point taken, however still he's friends with the Fire Lord and Fire Lady and he's their wedding planner, so don't go super crazy on him," the younger lady mildly scold the somewhat older one who gave her a quirky grin as if she was delighted by the other one comment.

"Okay, little sister, I'll try not to do next time he comes in. Are you sure you're not having trouble with writing the way I taught you?" she asked her little sister as she went over to her work station for a closer look.

Laughing merrily she smiled at her big sister who was only two years older than her. It was obvious they're sisters as they each wore their hair in identical hairstyles and had both the same nose, eye shape and smile, and body type. It was also apparent they had a strong bond and were the best of friends furthermore really looked out for one another just from how they talk and looked at each other.

"You always ask that simply because I'm left-handed! Believe me, sister just because I'm a lefty doesn't mean I don't write as beautifully as the others," she promised her big sister who was also her best friend, confident and protector.

"Okay, Salidji, I just worry at times as only a few people are left-handed. Can I see how your invitations to Kyoshi island are coming along, please?" Amisi asked as she came over for a closer look at her little sister's work.

"Here you go big sis," as she handed over a green and gold document with some of the most impressive writing on it. Her sister had penned so magnificently and elegantly with great use of vocabulary in a poetic fashion asking all who reside on the Island of Kyoshi to come to the wedding.

"You truly have the gift of words my sister. This alone is a masterpiece. Have you ever thought of doing haiku?" she inquired in a particularly impressed voice at her little sister capabilities. Her sister's smile illuminated the room as she replied back gleefully.

"I've dabbled in it. Still, you better get back to work yourself. You have to write the one to the whole Southern Water Tribe. I think we should see which one of us can write the better invitations for the reminder of whose on our list to write," as she got them both to refocused on their work and the task at hand.

"A friendly competition, sis?" she eyed her with honey colored eyes into her sister agate colored eyes who nodded. With that, the two sisters smiled and got back to work. Laughing and singing a sisterly song only know to them to help pass the time and make the work go faster and turn out more beautiful which it always did when they sang this song their mother invented for them.

Whilst the sisters and the other calligraphy artists were hard at work still occupied with the invitations additional dilemmas were occurring with the wedding about to give a certain Water Tribe young man a significant migraine the size of an iceberg. By now Sokka had gotten far away from the scary lady and was heading to the venue to see how it was coming along only to notice absolutely zip had been done and was questioning fiercely the hell why zero had even been begun?

He marched immediately over to the gathering that was just standing around looking lost for directions and before he even reached them he was screaming at them. "Hey! Why aren't you guys even working? Come on! We need to get started! So chop! Chop!" he commanded hotly at them. They looked up at him and the women gather looked at him somewhat indignantly.

Oh boy, what did he do now? "Um is there a problem ladies?" he was tugging at his neckband and secreting up a storm. He especially didn't approve how Azula was staring at him as he knew she was still a little loony. He really didn't think that in five years that therapy had done her any good so he was on his guard around the psychotic princess not have forgotten or forgiven at all what she had done during the war.

Healer Yang was the one who addressed him. Stepping forward she bowed once and then began communicating as well mannered and thoughtfully as possible to describe the difficulties at hand."Yes, we have several predicaments, Sokka, that are currently hindering us from moving forward. You've provided us various decorating patterns, which I can tell you don't mingle well together if we had to do an emergency change at the last minute "

"What? I came up with a backup plan for everything!" he sputtered indignantly at her announcement yet the brilliant healer cut him off as if he hadn't conversed and resumed on articulating what the said problems were with getting the venue decorated and why they hadn't done it yet.

"Sokka you are a warrior and master of the sword. More to the point you are excellent at planning and I know you are forever in the Sisterhood's debt that we retrieved your space sword after the war ended so you have it again," inclining her head to see it was in fact strapped to his back.

"Yeah, I'm thankful you somehow found it. But what is your point?" he asked in an impatience and irritated voice. The vein in his left temple was throbbing from this conversation. Observing that Healer Yang promptly hastened along with her explaining to the young Water Tribe man.

"I've gone over and over your decorating designs and how to incorporate the rules of Feng Shui with them and it keeps coming to the same conclusion Sokka. That is they are just too disorderly and would only produce evil energy," she started to describe and he yelled at her again nearly getting in her face he was so annoyed.

"Are you freaking kidding me, woman?! I've done all I could to make sure all the nations are represented with their respective representations as well as symbols of love! Now you're telling me it's junk?! Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"If we arrange it in the way you've it organized in half of your pictures? Yes! There are countless significant rules to have good Feng Shui, Sokka, furthermore, make certain there is positive energy flow. Yes, it's normal for an indoor space however I can make this work for an outdoor space if I can obey the same rules and readjust them," as she did her best to sooth the savage Water Tribe beast.

"Okay, okay!" Sokka waved his hands in an exasperated manner, "What about my designs do you need to change to make sure it works to circumvent problems?" he asked in a resigned tone. He took a few deep breaths and prayed this won't modify the designs too much or put them way behind schedule. Surely this would be a quick fix. But then again Sokka knew unquestionably zip when it came to Feng Shui. He was in for a rude awaking that was for sure.

"Well first off we need a switch where you desired to establish both the archway plus the stage as both as to where you desired to put them are both near slops that are more than 45 degrees," she informed him first and Sokka made a sound almost like a clucking hen.

"What are you kidding me?! Where else are we suppose to put them then?! It would wreak the foundation of the design if they aren't where they are on the design plan!" he yelled at her as if she was crazy.

Ignoring him Healer Yang continues on, "We can't have a view of the cemetery at all or be near a trash dump. Both are seriously bad sources of negative chi.

We have to take into account the layout of the streets and homes as well outside of the palace as that too affects the healing, energy, and prosperity of the location. Though I already took that into account to be honest when I change the Feng Shui of the palace itself, so I guess that one took care of. Hmm," she paused a moment to think.

"Now the more significant things we have to consider concerning with the rest of ornamental intentions when we revise on the decorative designs for the venue, Sokka are as followed

We need to focus on the "Mouth of Chi" or the front gates that the guests will pass through as that's the front door. Though this is typically for your living space we should make sure for the guests once they R.S.V.P follow this rule of Feng Shui which be truly up to you to help us with to make sure we do the decorating correctly."

"And what's that?" Sokka asked in a distressed voice showing he really didn't want to know but was already defeated by this kooky absurdity he'd agreed too.

"To have the best Feng Shui and best flow of energy then we should have the guests all sit at tables that are arranged accordingly to the Feng Shui elemental colors and the guests at that tables as well as their Kua numbers." Healer Yang replied sincerely with a small grin.

"You want to have the seating arrangement and the tables arranged in the design based around Feng Shui?!" he shrieked and looked as mad as a hatter when she nodded.

"Yes, it would be the best possible idea. It would make sure there is no negative energy for the guests, the wedding party or the bride and groom," she said in a matter of face way.

"You must be crazy, Yang!"

"No, Sokka, I'm being totally serious. You did put me in charge of decorating. Furthermore, I won't do it any other way unless we do it my way," she said in a way that showed no rebuke. She wouldn't do it any other way and there no room for discussion. This was the only way they do the venue and that was it. Therefore he had to deal with it.

"Azula can't you order her to do it the way that in the wedding plan book?" Sokka looked at the loony princess who actually hadn't been paying attention at all. She had been too occupied swinging a piece of cork back and forth for Shula. Sokka looked thoroughly astounded she was playing with a kitten and not what had been going on.

"Um what, peasant?" she asked in an annoyed tone

"Azula?" Healer Yang corrected her softly.

"Sorry, I mean what, Sokka?" she asked in a cordial tone.

"Ugh! You seriously weren't paying attention?" he looked truly exasperated now.

"Shula needs her play time. Plus she needs plenty of exercises," the princess replied as she snuggled her precious pet tightly.

"Great! So you'll not start decorating till we find out who's coming and till you rework the decorating design plan to your satisfaction?!" he shouted in disbelief. "This is just all wonderful! And nothing will change your minds?"

"That's right, Sokka. Now, I've to go over a few ideas in my head about how to do this and then with Azula help look over the inventory of what we've to work with and what we'll need to actually do what I've in mind. Azula you ready to help me?"

"Sure, anything better than listening to him. Come on, Shula!" as the tan cat with the coffee-colored Rosetta patterns leap up into her owner's arms and purred lovingly as the princess followed the healer to go do whatever they needed to do.

"Great! Just great! We don't have the invitations even close to being done or even sent and we can't even get the decorating start! What else is going to go wrong?!" bemoaned the unhappy wedding planner.

"How about we can't even get rehearsal to start on the musical entertainment because I don't have a band or any musical inspiration, Sokka?" Saura snapped irritably at him with her hands on her curvaceous hips. Saura wasn't known as a 'bombshell' for nothing. She looked like one to a T as well as having all the talent of one too.

"Wait for what?! I thought you had already written your songs!" he looked like he was ready to rip all his hair from his skull at this latest development. The onyx haired bombshell narrowed her golden eyes at him before she snapped again at him.

"NO! I can't write without inspiration and if we are supposed to have a band with members from all the nations, I need to hear their musical talents in order to get a feeling if I'm gonna be inspired to write the songs for the wedding!

But you haven't confirmed yet who I'm working with! Consequently, I can't write songs yet or start rehearsing. Furthermore, Sokka, if I can't write the songs and get rehearsal to start quickly how are we suppose to choreograph it with the Master Benders?!" she yelled at him sharply.

"Um, I'm sure if I go check on it I'll find out who coming and will be playing with you," he said apprehensively.

"Well then do it! Because we can't get anything off the ground here till we know who is actually coming to this wedding! And we need to find out ASAP!" she looked almost like a wolverine-skunk at the moment. Sharp teeth with an equally strong smell and both deadly and dangerous.

Sokka again was sent running for his life thinking about the problems how nothing could even get started till they knew who was coming and till the other half arrived and they had to get things started right away!

"Okay now just got to go make sure those wedding invitations are sent out NOW! Just got to talk to the nice lady, the nice lady that like a real rattlesnake in some ways!" gulping he ran all the way back to the studio hoping they had made progress and could at least send off what they had done already.

Of course, Sokka wasn't looking where he was going and didn't even notice he had blundered into two obtuse inexperienced guards having a ridiculous argument over if a good-looking servant liked them or not.

The result was his clothes caught on fire and he fell backward into the area he was just told an hour ago to depart and winded up scattering, roasting and wreaking the studio whilst demolishing the hard work they'd been doing all week.

Needless to say, Amisi wasn't laughing and looked unhesitant to tear Sokka to death with her flawlessly manicured nails and was only barely halted by her little sister who was the only one who could settle her down when she lost her red-hot rage.

Alternatively of Amisi speaking her sister took the opportunity to speak, "May I ask what you are doing here in such um poor shape, Sokka? We told you we required a little more time to achieve our job? Furthermore, you've unthinkingly just set us back at least two days," Salidji asked in a respectful demeanor.

"Um, sorry for wreaking so much only I'm just attempting to do my job and things aren't working out at all. It seems if we don't get the invitations done and sent and then know who coming we can't get the venue started to be decorated at all because Healer Yang won't do it unless she can do it accordingly to the rules of Feng Shui.

Also, Saura says she can't even start working on her musical contributions because she's got no orchestra to work with so no inspiration and also cannot begin to choreograph with the old masters because she hasn't been able to begin rehearsals either," he explained his problems in an embarrassed manner.

"It seems you were a tad cocky and somewhat impudent weren't you thinking you could handle everything with that big book of everything weren't you, Sokka? Since things don't run on your timing? People don't "Jump" when you say "Jump" do they?" Amisi asked him with her arms crossed and single eyebrow raised and he hung his head shamefully.

"No, I'm just used to planning and I wanted everything to go perfectly and thought I thought of everything. But now I've messed up everything! And we haven't been at this for a week even!"

"It's alright Sokka," Salidji told him smoothly. "No one can possibly predict everything. Or how long something will take or that every little that could go wrong. Life is unpredictable for a reason.

Look we'll do our best to get the invitations done by the day after tomorrow and then hope in three days we can finally get started with the other problems. Once we can get the other things going it should be less stress for everyone."

"I hope so. I don't want to fail in my job," he confessed wistfully.

"And neither to do we," Amisi assured him and she turned to the rest of the room. "All right people we are gonna be pulling an all-nighter! I want you to do your best and make indisputable we can mail these by no later than the day after tomorrow! Hop to it!" she commanded in a strong voice with such convection everyone fell in line and started to work twice as hard to get the job done.

2 days later Zuko and Akiko were finally able to visit to see how things were progressing.

"Hello, Amisi how are you doing?" Akiko asked respectfully to the gorgeous woman who bowed as the royal couple entered the studio.

"My Fire Lord and Lady. It's an honor to see you." she bowed in return and answered courteously.

"Please no need for formalities. Just please tell us are the invitations finally ready to be sent out. Sokka did inform us of a slight accident and delay," Akiko inquire about.

"Everything been sort out accordingly. My younger sister Salidji has just taken half the invitations to where the White Lotus Doves await to deliver them and I was about to take the other half to the Messenger Hawks to deliver."

"That's great news! How long do you expect before we know who will R.S.V. P.?" Zuko wanted to know promptly.

"Given how fast those birds are? I say we should know in approximately 3 days time who all is coming to the wedding. So in about 4 days, Sokka can finally have the knowledge he needs to give to your venue decorator and head of your musical entertainment."

Both breathed a sigh of relief. "That will be good. In fact, there was the only song that Saura has come up with that she gave to all of us to sing as a stress relief to get through this wedding planning phase." Zuko explained to the Head of Calligraphy.

"Oh, how does it go?"

"Well, when she wrote it and we sang it for the first time this who was singing what part and when," Akiko said as she did a memory bend on herself to show it to the women before her.

In the memory bend flame, the woman watched as she saw her leaders with some of their friends trying out a new song Saura wrote to help deal with the stress of what was going on.

"Zuko: Always there,  
To warm you in the winter.  
Toph: Always there,  
With shelter from the rain.  
Aang: Always there,  
To catch you when you're falling.  
Katara: Always there to stand you up again  
All: Family

Akiko: By your side,  
In seconds if you ask it.  
Ty-Lee: Arms out wide,  
To welcome you to stay.  
Mai: Near enough,  
To listen to your heart's song.  
Azula: Always there, to help you on your way.  
All: Family,  
Family,  
Family."

"It's cute and adorable and well-meaning," Amisi replied as the memory died in Akiko's hands and she smiled. "Well, she did teach it to all involved in the wedding and told us to sing it whenever we are feeling stressed and hopefully it will reduce the stress.

So let's hope everything gets less stressful and we don't have to sing it so much."

Nodding they left and just as it was predicted three days later pretty much everyone R.S.V.P. And finally the venue could start being decorated and the Saura and the benders could start rehearsals.

At least the first hurdle had been overcome. What would be the next one before they actually got down the aisle?


	4. The Iron Seamstress

The Iron Seamstress

Xiaoying was multiple things. She held the title of second in command of the Order of the White Lotus. She was Princess Ursa's best friend. She was the godmother of Ursa and Sakiko's children. She was the wife and mother of Piandao and Xiang. She was master of the arts of ninjutsu, fashion and cooking.

All of the things she was extremely proud of and rightfully so. Her family for generations had taken conspicuous pride in their honor of being the second in command of the OWL the Grand Yon. They had also taken exceptional pride in their natural abilities furthermore expertise when it came to fashion design furthermore cooking which they naturally outshined others at as it came as obvious to them as did the art of ninjutsu.

However, pride wasn't identified as a sin without a valid reason. There nothing amiss with it except when you overlook in regards to the acts of being both humble and know when to ask for advice, guidance, assistance, and are too proud to ask for it. That's when pride is a pretty serious condition.

Again nothing wrong to be proud of yourself and your accomplishment, just don't ever let it get to the point you ever, ever, disregard what humility is and when to request for help and remember you are human and human beings aren't' perfect and cannot do things without help.

This was a lesson that Xiaoying needed a reminder in. During the subsequent week following the total debacle with the invitations, decorating and music issues that Sokka had been dealing with. Xiaoying had taken upon herself to do literally everyone in the wedding party outfits while at the same time attempt to organize the entire wedding menu by herself void of any help from anyone.

She was extremely insisted on doing it all by herself furthermore that everything had to be unquestionably flawless moreover match her extraordinary expectations and that she wouldn't disappoint her godchildren. That this would be the perfect wedding and well? Similar to Sokka she was previously planning for years how Zuko and Akiko's wedding outfits would look and not long after the war concluded was she already preparing the rest of the wedding party looks.

She also continually kept up to date records on each of Team Avatar stays on their measurements along with monitoring precisely to what kind of cuisine they'd like from their journeys furthermore their homelands. Consequently she not simply had her sketchpad full of ideas she likewise had a cookbook full of recipes full of native food including original dishes plus some enhanced ones.

Right now she was currently in her makeshift dressmaking workshop that she'd been granted by her godchildren to work on the clothes. Although from merely a glimpse at the thick massive book that was propped open on a golden jeweled encrusted grail they're incredibly complicated and there was no getting around the fact rather time-consuming.

The one that unmistakably was the most detailed, the most complex furthermore had to look the most impressive was Akiko's outfit as everyone knows the bride is the star of the show as it is 'her' day.

Even from a quick glance for Xiaoying would only allow a quick glance as she didn't want any of her designs to be seen and to all be surprised she'd put her heart and soul to make her goddaughter look like a true goddess with the dress she was designing for her.

However, it was obvious she was far from even starting it as she was right now stuck with doing Aang's best man outfit and so far she was only done with the pants and not even got to the top part yet. For Aang's outfit, she was using snow white silk and decorating it with brilliant red silk and she was unmistakably not happy with herself as she was redoing it for the fifth time in an hour.

"No! How could that stitch be so flawed?! Oh, my grandmother would be so ashamed of me if I made the Avatar look like a fool! Oh, how did she do it? Sew her own bridesmaid dress, the maid of honor dress and the bride's dress all in time for Roku's wedding without losing her mind?

Everyone in the family says never settle for anything less than perfect! And this keeps looking less perfect every time I try to do this! And I've not even had time to check on if those stupid cooks in the kitchen even got the food right for the Air Acolytes!

Oh, Aang will be so mad if the Air Nomads aren't properly represented at the wedding if I can't even make sure his people traditional food is prepared properly! I should've been in the kitchen checking on those vegetarian meals two hours ago!

But no I'm still stuck here working on Aang's outfit and I should've been finished with this one a week ago and already on the bridesmaids' outfits! I've should've had his and Katara's done by now!

Oh what is wrong with me!?" she groaned theatrically and stuck her right ring finger in her mouth to avoid leaving spots of blood on the snow white fabric from where she just pricked herself. Damn this was getting more stressful and it was getting to the point it was physically showing. Her odango buns were coming unraveled and her pigtails were quickly losing their sleekness as well. Also, her own impeccably designed clothes looked quite wrinkled and she had bags under her well-sculpted features as well.

"Xiaoying?" called out a sweet voice softly from behind her.

"Ahh!" she screamed loudly and jumping about a foot in the air. She then turned around immediately clutching her chest and only saw it was Ursa who'd brought her a snack. Though she looked a bit startled herself from startling her. Ursa was also attempting to steady her breathing while not dumping the red-gold platter of the palace daintiest tea set along with a good hot and salubrious meal.

"Ursa you frighten me! Didn't I tell you not to bother me when I'm working?" she scolded her best friend. Ursa frowned a bit at her before she replied in an apologetic tone to her best friend who like Sakiko was particularly her sister. Furthermore, since Xiaoying was like her sister that how she spoke to her not just as a friend but sister to sister for she had been extremely concerned for her and wanted to make those feelings quite plan. So she'd been bringing this meal in an attempt to tell her almost sister her feelings.

"I'm sorry I frighten you, my friend. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to tell you some good news," Ursa started the conversation lightly and casually wanting to ease into what was really on her mind.

"Oh, what's that?" Xiaoying asked skeptically as she took the tray from her and started to nibble on the finger sandwiches that had been on the platter. She frowned again as they weren't done to her liking and missed the fleeting look of disappointment in Ursa's eyes who shook it aside for the moment before she spoke again.

Smiling widely Ursa replied, "You won't have to make outfits for either myself or Azula. Noreen surprised me today by showing me he'd saved my mother's keepsake trunk. He managed to get after they died at the auction when their belongings were sold. He didn't know why but he said he had a strong feeling one day we be reunited and the dresses my mother poured her heart and soul into making would finally be worn," she explained with delight what she found out that morning from her beloved. She then paused to see her best friend/sister response to the news and the resulting actions.

"Oh, that sounds lovely, Ursa!" Xiaoying was swelling up like a balloon with ecstasy from the happiness she was feeling from this news. She looked clearly like she was taking a stroll down memory lane to their childhood together. "I remember in our childhood your mother making a few special dresses that she learned how to make under my mother Xiaoli's teaching. I also remember the dress my mother made for me saying to only wear it for special occasions," she noted in a fond tone of voice.

"Well, then wear it for the wedding. You do still have it right? I remember it was a masterpiece and if you ever were to look like a princess it was in that dress," suggested Ursa again trying to ease her way into what she really wanted to talk to Xiaoying about. Plus she did really want to see Xiaoying in that dress that she did remember her mother making for her when they'd been young.

"Yes, I do still have it, Ursa along with all the accessories that go with it. I've kept it in my trunk all these years. I did plan to pass it down to Xiang when she was older," Xiaoying replied honestly to her best friend/ sister inquire. She began reminiscing about her mother's marvelous abilities and how miserable it was her mother didn't know her granddaughter furthermore wouldn't see her in her masterpiece. Although it would be the perfect outfit for the wedding nevertheless.

"Well, at least you have a reason to wear it first. But I finally get to wear the dress my mother intended me to wear to my daughter's wedding! Furthermore, Azula will get to wear what her grandmother intended her to wear when she turned 16 and became a proper lady of society. I know she's 19 now however she'll still ultimately at this wedding becoming a true lady and proper member of society. Therefore, the dress will still serve the purpose it made for," Ursa stated in her own fond voice with a small bit of humble pride as she wasn't letting it go to her head.

Xiaoying got a little jittery as she fiddled with her teacup. She asked in a hesitant voice. "Are you sure your parents intend for you to wear the dress to this unusual wedding? The groom is your son and the bride your adopted daughter."

Ursa looked at her with a straight face and answered easily. "Zuko and Akiko may've the same father and same mother, Xiaoying. And to the world that would've made them siblings, but they were never brother and sister. Even before I kept my promise to our friend and sister of friendship and love. Before Iroh even dishonored Zhao and made his crimes known to the world and then adopted Akiko. Before all that, something else happened first. Before everything else that ever happened they're bound by love's red thread and its true love came first.

Anyone who knows them and watched them grow up know that just because Iroh and I raised them they're never raised as siblings. They're always best friends and lovers. It was yes an odd arrangement others may never understand but they are soulmates through and through." Ursa stated proudly about her children.

"Well, I can see a very proud mother and we both did a great job of raising them. As they turned out to be both honorable people and great rulers," as the clicked their teacups together for doing a great job in raising them.

"Yes, they have. The only regret I live with is that one night. I just wish I could do it differently and somehow stop Ozai and things might have been better. Zuko and Akiko wouldn't have been scarred and..." Ursa started to get a little uncomfortable as they talked about the worst moment of her life.

Xiaoying held up her hand and looked at her best friend. Her older sister as Ursa was born before her, "Ursa we may never understand life or how or why it works in such mysterious ways or what fate and destiny has planned for us.

But I think even Iroh will tell you everything happens for a reason. And one thing we both know sometimes you must endure ultimate suffering in order to become stronger and wiser.

Only by going through that will you find out who you really are and who you really are not. While both Zuko and Akiko suffered greatly when you departed maybe it was fate so they could grow and become stronger and help fulfill your grandfather's prophecy and lead us to where we are today?" she suggested as one potential interpretation for why fate had been so callous to all of them and yet here they were today.

"I suppose and we can't second guess the past any more then we can change it. All we can do is live in the moment and shape the future according to how you live in the present. So learn from the past and shape a better future from how to live today. That's the lesson we take from it."

"True. Now I must really get back to work. I'm so far behind it's not even funny! I should've been done with this outfit a week ago! I should've had like three outfits done! And I've not even taste tested the menu out even!"

"Are you sure you don't require some help, Xiaoying? Perhaps you could use some helpers..." Ursa now trying to stand her ground for why she was here in the first place. To help her only sister left and ease her workload. She knew if Sakiko was alive and not currently a spirit she wanted to help too. While she wasn't aware Sakiko's spirit was in the rookery doing just as an essential job watching over the dragon eggs Sakiko's spirit would nevertheless agree with Ursa that Xiaoying needed help.

"NO! I can manage! I've never needed help before, Ursa! I don't need help now!" she shouted adamantly and turned around and went back to work. She was as stubborn as a rock and planted firmly as an oak tree at that moment. There was no way of getting through to her at all. No way none at all.

Ursa desperately ached to say more but only bowed her beautiful head in disappointment. She'd grown up with Xiaoying and Sakiko coming to Hira'a every summer and knew that like her mother Xiaoli their pride was something not easily chilled away or talked out of. She also identified for a fact once Xiaoying started something she would see it through the end. Furthermore, wouldn't accept any less than perfect given how she went out of her way to make her birthday party dress; her first creation perfect when they're just six years old.

That was the first time Ursa could recollect seeing Xiaoying had certainly inherited her family natural talent in fashion design only soon after did she see it in cooking as well. On the other hand, she also remembered distinctly how she went off like a total dragon on Noreen back when he was Ikem for ruining the dress.

That's how much pride took in her work even when she had been six years old. Trying to talk her out of this would be next to impossible if she had been like that has a child. After all, she hadn't even let anyone ever make costumes either when she was in town for plays or for the one time they did "Phoenix Heaven" when the four them were sixteen for the Summer Solstice Celebration.

Ursa let out a long sigh before she said "I'll leave you too it then, my friend," as she unostentatiously left and was alone with her thoughts as she made her way back to her room hearing her friend becoming only more frustrated with her lack of progress. When Ursa returned to her chambers she found her husband Noreen seemingly coming out of the bath when she came back as he was in a claret silk bathrobe.

"Noreen? What have you been up to? And why are you taking a bath at 2:00 afternoon?" she asked perplexed to her true love.

"Oh, Ursa! You startled me!" he turned around and clamping his hand over his heart to try and calm it down. Ursa wonder was she gonna give everyone in the palace a heart attack today? Was that what she was? A walking heart attack?

"Sorry, my love, I didn't mean too. But again why did you just come from the baths?" she repeated her question to her husband.

He reddened violently as he rubbed the back of his head and spoke, "I thought I try to help our old friend Xiaoying out by talking to some of the chefs and cooks with the recipes she had in mind. So I went there earlier today and tried to show them how to cook them and..." and his wife held up a hand for silence.

"Let me guess? She caught you with her recipe book before I went to try and talk some sense into her? Furthermore, when she discovered you she went total ninja on you and made mincemeat out of you and screamed at everyone in the kitchens as well?" guessed Ursa who only had to look at her love's eyes to know she guessed right.

Nodding, "Pretty much," sighing heavily, "My darling Ursa, why is Xiaoying being so unreasonable regarding this? It's obvious after two weeks she can't do all this by herself! I know she adores her godchildren and there is no denying she's a master of cooking and fashion, but she is only human."

"I know, I know, Noreen. I've been seeking to think of how to stage an intervention since before Zuko and Akiko even announced the Royal Wedding! But I'm afraid I don't know anything about this subject myself," confessed his wife with a heavy heart.

"Then who do we know who could pull off an intervention with someone as strong-willed and stubborn as Xiaoying?" he wanted to know as they both knew someone had to talk sense into Xiaoying soon rather then later if they wanted the wedding to happen at all.

"Someone who dealt with two people exactly like that for years. After all their not just the bride and groom, they are my only daughter and second son, Noreen. I'm also Xiaoying's superior in the Order. Plus seeing how Dragon of the West been around long enough to see and know how to handle people who are letting their pride getting the better of them," came an aged but congenial voice from the doorway.

"Iroh!" they both exclaimed joyfully to see the old man everyone knew and loved so much.

"Hello, Ursa. Good afternoon, Noreen. I see the palace bath oils and salts agree with you. You look extremely clean indeed after that fiasco I heard about it while I drank morning tea with my daughter and second son."

"Thank you for the compliment, General Iroh."

"Iroh, please, we are, after all, family. Two families that are truly one as we are all bound together by love and it's love that makes a family, not blood."

Smiling at her brother-in-law as she would always think of him even if she was divorced from Ozai now Ursa gave Iroh a big hug. "So how are the bride and groom doing? Do you know how Azula is doing as well, by chance?" Ursa wanted to know the status of her three eldest children as she knew that Kiyi was in lessons with a tutor at the moment.

"I can report that after morning tea that our daughter went to check on things in the rookery again while our son went to the prayer shrine to pray some extra prayers for the next few weeks.

I did spot Azula being dismissed of her duties for the day of decorating the venue by Healer Yang. I saw her in the garden playing hide and seek with Shula and laughing like a little girl. I do believe the cat has been the best therapy she's had so far."

"That's nice to know after five years that she's made so much progress and has learned to love something and something loves her back, Iroh. I'm so happy to know that. Anything else?"

Thinking a moment he added, "Yes, Shula caught a rat which Azula was proud of her for. But she didn't let her eat the dead rodent instead gave it a small funeral."

Blinking and not sure how to process this information it was showing some conflict in Azula's character and her mental state. She was showing signs she was starting to care about the value of life and understanding and respect the dead.

When she'd been a child she didn't care at all about the traditions for Day of the Dead. Now she was, on one hand, proud of her cat's hunting skills and on the other hand sad that the rat had died and even mourned it.

"Well, Iroh, we really need to stage an intervention and soon or we are gonna have no clothes or food for the wedding. Do you have any thoughts to help with this matter?" Ursa pleaded with him.

He rubbed his chin for a long while and then turned and smiled. "Let's talk with the rest of the children and ask them if they happened to know anyone who already arrived who is good at fashion and food and then we can stage the intervention."

"Okay, but it needs to be done by at least tomorrow night or everyone is gonna have empty bellies and be stark naked at the wedding!" Ursa exclaimed as she went to ask some of the wedding party if they knew anyone who could help.

The next day Xiaoying was ultimately finished after two weeks with Aang's best man outfit, but she still hadn't even got to Katara's maid of honor dress or anyone else. Furthermore, the food was still a great concern and she was extraordinarily already worked up and hadn't slept at all from pulling an all-nighter just to get Aang's wedding outfit done.

"Xiaoying? You alright my fire flower?" came a passionate voice from behind her she recognized as her husband Piandao

"Honey unless you have a bowl of hot rice, a dumpling and some sake I'm not in the mood to be bothered!" she snapped irritably at him not even bothering to turn around to face him as she tried to get the mannequin ready for the next outfit.

"Xiaoying I can understand if you need the rice and dumplings but I can't believe you're asking for liquor! You really must be in a foul mood if you risking getting drunk! You never drink!" her husband exclaimed as he recognized how bad it really had gotten if his wife was asking for a bottle.

"Ha!" she now turned around and looked a little half mad as she started to talk really fast and crazy, "After everything that's been going wrong and the impossibility of getting all this done why not drink to the misery of it all?! I've failed! For the first time since my grandmother we've failed in our duties and I've failed my godchildren! I've failed them on their most important day!

Therefore why shouldn't I just go get wasted? It took me two weeks just to do Aang's outfit and I've not even begun the rest of the wedding party's let alone Akiko's bride's outfit!

Also, don't get me started on the menu! I'm a failure! I've failed all of my duties and responsibility! I'm not fit to call myself their godmother or be the Grand Yon! Therefore just give me the biggest bottle of sake you got and let me drink myself stupid because I am stupid!" she demanded with hot tears in her eyes.

Her husband cradled his wife benevolently and stroked her soothingly while she sobbed on him and subtly tilted his head for the rest of the group to come inside. Seeing how possibly all their plans weren't needed in the way they intended but still needed.

"Xiaoying? You alright?" Ursa again asked sympathetically to her best friend as she lifted her chin and dried her eyes. Xiaoying hiccuped loudly and looked like she wanted to breakdown again.

"I'm sorry, Ursa! I've broken our promise! I've failed you and I've failed Sakiko! I've failed our families vow of friendship! I'm not worthy of any sort of honor! I'm so sorry!"

"Xiaoying, please calm down and dry your tears. You're not a failure at all, you simply realized your only a human being is all. Rest assure Sakiko is not angry Akiko can attest to that and I'm not angry. Neither of us bears you any ill will," she assured her oldest and dearest friend that was like a sister to her.

Hiccuping one final time she looked at her as she blew her nose on the handkerchief she was handed. "You don't? You're really not mad?" she asked in an uncertain voice.

"Of course not! Furthermore, I can tell you without a doubt neither are Zuko or Akiko, their only wish and prayer for you been all this time you learn as they did was to humble yourself and ask for help."

"Humble me? Ask for help?" she spoke with confusion at those words.

"Yes, Xiaoying there nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. That's what I told my children's friend Toph and they've learned pride isn't a good thing many times," Iroh spoke gently as he came in.

"You told that to Toph?"

"I also explained that pride and the shame that it was linked to was why neither could perform lightning, Xiaoying. Only true humility could help them, but they had a long way to go with that at that point in their lives as you recall."

"As I recall at that point you three were fugitives from the Fire Nation after the battle in the abandoned town with Azula and she hurt you. Akiko told me she knocked out Zuko so Katara could heal you.

Akiko also told me she tried to make the Avatar and his friends see the light and understand the truth about herself and Zuko and see even the Fire Nation had victims in the war and it wasn't just black and white."

"Zuko also informed me later this is where you told both him and Akiko they're symbiotic and explained to them some facts about being symbiotic and your theory behind their strange colored firebending," Ursa recalled what her son had informed her of when she got her face and memories back.

"Yes, all of that is true, but right now let's focus on the task at hand and who we can help right now."

"I don't know how I can be helped at all Iroh. It's just too big a job for one person." Xiaoying admitted in defeat and he smiled his wise old man smile.

"Which is precisely why we've got you some help because of its too big a job for one person. But not 9 people"

"Huh? Who? What? Huh?" stammered Xiaoying as eight young women 2 of each nation came marching into the room.

"All me to introduce these beautiful young ladies and how they'll be helping you, my friend," Ursa smiled as she gestured to the two Fire Nation girls to come forward first.

One was a young Fire Nation girl with her brown hair in a ponytail. "Hi, I'm On Ji. This is my big sister Honora," she said introducing a girl with blackish brown hair that was short with two odango buns on the side tassel tied to each. She shared her little sister's brown eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye.

Xiaoying was confused until they continued on. "I want to be a costume designer. I love our culture plays and dance and I want to design and improve them," On Ji explained and her big sister then added. "I dream of being the best Fire Nation pastry chef ever!"

Next were two girls that Team Avatar would know from their journeys in the Earth Kingdom for different reasons. It was Jin and June. Jin spoke first about her secret dream. " I wanted to open my own cafe one day for passionate twosomes and starry-eyed visionaries."

June made a secret confession of her own. "I want to make my own line of outfits for independent badass women."

Next was a pair of Water Tribe twin sisters named Chandra and Deva. Chandra had a ponytail explained she wanted to open a restaurant one day and serve the best Water Tribe food and Deva had pigtails and wanted to design the greatest line of Water Tribe clothes ever.

And finally, two Air Acolyte teenagers. The one named Aya wore her long chestnut hair loose with dyed dark red tips. She was dressed demurely and wanted to increase vegan and vegetation food awareness and lifestyles. Her best friend Deryn had short pigtails, attired modestly as well and desired to promote that in apparel.

Now Xiaoying's mind had caught up to the idea and was rather touched by it. "You want these young ladies to help me with both making the clothes and planning the menu?"

"Yes, Sifu Xiaoying we will do as you ask of us if you will let us. Please give us a chance!" the girls as replied respectfully with a bow.

"They all have the talent, skills, ambition and drive, Xiaoying and clearly with you as their Master, you'll not only get the work done you'll get it done in time. So what do you say?" her friends asked her.

Smiling they could see for themselves Xiaoying let her pride go and say humbly. "We need to have a meeting girls if we are going to go over both the sketchbook of designs to figure out who should work on what and who's gonna be doing the recipes and how to improve on them!"

And with that, another wedding problem was resolved with not so much drama and Xiaoying had learned a lesson in humility at the same time as well as gaining several apprentices as well.

Life was going well. And hopefully, the end results would be both beautiful and tasty.


	5. Bridesmaid Wars

Bridesmaids Wars

It seemed the problems getting things ready for the wedding were happening in steps and in small groups. The next small group to have a problem were the bridesmaids and Rei and Kishi.

It started at Rei's salon when she was trying to do her initial hair and makeup consultations with all four girls, and Kishi was also there to see how their pre-looks came out, so afterward that she and her apprentices could finalize their accessories to go with the outfits, that Xiaoying and her apprentices were finally making progress on.

Though like with everyone else they're instantly encountering dozen or so problems. Like the rest of the Sisterhood of the Dawn Rei and Kishi had a day job that they did when there weren't doing their duties. And when out of their Sisterhood robes they're quite beautiful.

In fact, all four women were. Everyone had seen what Yang and Saura looked like as the venue was being decorated and the entertainment had done. Suki had had to smack Sokka once with her fan to get Sokka to stop ogling at Saura when she was finally able to start rehearsal when she got in her 'normal attire".

But again if you were walking around watching Yang and Azula directing decorating the decorations you see Azula in less formal princess attire and Healer Yang in her civilian form was still astonishingly attractive.

Her ebony black hair was thick and straight and went to her shoulders. Her attire was rose red silk with dark red and gold flames embroidering it. The neckline was low and edged with elaborate golden lace.

Her earrings were golden roses and ruby studded bracelets. However, it was the amulet that matched her Sisterhood of the Dawn headdress that was most significant. That was the secret to reveal who was a member of the Sisterhood and who wasn't.

As for Saura? She had two outfits. Her "work outfit" when she entertained soldiers at the local tavern was a bright red one-shoulder halter dress with a slit for her right leg. But what she wore when she wasn't on the job was a long-sleeved apple red shirt with rhinestones embroidered on the collar with cutouts on the upper arms, darker red skirt over billowy pants and flats. Her Sisterhood accessories was a choker.

Though right now everyone was at Rei's beauty salon which was the most luxurious and best one in Capital. She had all the luxurious beauty treatments with all natural products and a few beauty tricks that would make you look your best without empty promise, hurting animals or the environment or anything.

Rei was coming into her salon that morning hoping to have a good day and help her friends out. So that sunny morning when a young woman with a slender build in what looked like modified kimono that was the same exact red as a robin's breast walked into the salon she was trying to be optimistic.

Rei's talents may lie with her beauty skills, however, her own face didn't appear like it was caked in makeup, therefore she knew how to style herself in a way she looked like she wasn't wearing makeup. Plus her long black hair was in braided ponytail bun. Lastly, her Sisterhood accessory was a large comb on top of her hair.

Accompanying her that day was her fellow Sisterhood member and lifelong friend whose jewelry shop was right across the street. Kishi herself was a youthful, vivacious and attractive woman in a magenta and sunburst yellow dress, fingerless gloves with impressive jewelry and her black hair in high pigtails that met in the middle to form one braid that went down to her mid-back.

Her Sisterhood accessory was a simple charm necklace which wasn't as ostentatious as the rest of her elaborate jewelry on her person or what was on display within her shop.

She positively had a lot of creativity when it came to designing accessories that were clear from just a glance around her shop. Speaking of her shop which again was right across the street from Rei's salon she was here because again she and her apprentices were busy making everyone accessories for the wedding.

"I hope today that if these consultations of yours go smoothly, Rei. My apprentices and I need to make sure that everything matches up perfectly so everything compliments one another, you know." Kishi replied in a calm voice.

"I know what you mean. We need the hair and makeup to enhance their natural beauty while simultaneously bringing out the details of what they're wearing right down to your accessories. Every little details matter."

"Yes, every detail does matter. We are so lucky that Xiaoying finally swallowed her pride and we are finally knowing what everyone is wearing. We can truly get to our jobs. So tell me after the bridesmaids are you doing the maid of honor next or the bride or who else?"

"The bride is last but she already the most beautiful. I know people might think it's wrong of me to say that. But there no denying Akiko possess great and outstanding beauty as has everyone in her family line!"

"No there no denying that fact, my friend. I mean EVERYONE knows it. She and Zuko really are a beautiful couple. Most people have finally looked past his scar and can see he's quite good looking."

"Yes, it's all true. Still, I just wish people hadn't allowed the Day of Scars to happen in the first place," cursed Rei as she clutched her first as did Kishi. After the war had ended and more people had learned what really went on in the Fire Nation, and what Fire Lord Ozai had done to his own family?

Well, that had cast the Fire Nation in a slightly more sympathetic light when they learned about there had been years of child abuse along with just how many other immoral and malevolent crimes that been done to the Fire Nation itself to keep the 100-year war going.

So it wasn't complete forgiveness but it was some much-needed empathy, sympathy and willingness to see the shades of gray. So it did help get things moving in the right direction in the past five years.

"Yeah, at least that was a good thing how to turn such a tragedy into something positive. Now come on. While my other helpers are busy with my normal customers, let's get to the bridesmaids."

"Let's just hope the phrase isn't true in this case. "Always the bridesmaid and never the bride," joked Kishi as the went to the backroom. Behind golden doors where the four bridesmaids in one of the most luxurious rooms in the salon.

There was a beautiful mosaic decorating the walls of the room except for one solid crystal glass mirror wall with a vanity under it and in front was a long line of fluffy, adjustable red chairs.

"Okay, I'm glad you are all here. Now can we all get started? I do hope you all brought as I requested three items of personal significance and that have your scent on them."

"Yes, I did! Here you go, Rei!" Ty Lee spoke in her perky way as she walked on her hands over and flipped up and handed over three items. Her old tiara from the circus, her Kyoshi Warrior gloves, and the last item was the shoes she wore during the last year of the war.

"Thank you very much, Ty Lee. This will be very helpful for creating a designer perfume for you. Now did the rest of you bring your three items of as well?" inquired salon manager to the bridesmaids.

"Sure, here you go," Mai dumped unceremoniously three items again mostly her knives into her hands and again all girls were personal items. But it was what she had asked for, so Rei put the items put them items in four separate baskets and rang a small golden bell and one of her helpers came in.

"Yes, can I help you Mistress Rei?" asked the young girl politely.

"Yes, Cai, I do require you and your cousin Cam's help. I need you two to get immediately to work on taking these items and turning them into tailored made scents so the bridesmaids for the Royal Weddings will each be wearing their own scents enhanced by their own natural scents."

"Are you sure you trust me and my cousin to do that? I mean you only just taught us the technique 3 months ago. You sure you want us to do that for sure a big day?"

"I trust you two do a fabulous job. You two have been my most promising apprentices. So I trust you. So please get to it."

"Yes, ma'am. Right away," as she hurried away to get started to make the scents. Rei smiled as her young apprentice disappeared before turning back to the four young women who were her real priority at the moment.

"Okay, shall we try to get through this as painless as possible?" she asked in a sweet and hopeful voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" yelled Toph and the whole salon shook at her anger at that statement and everyone fell on their butts till Toph's anger passed. It took a few moments for everyone to get back to their feet and Rei to sigh.

"Toph, please I beg you please try to not bring down the house," she pleaded with her as she spoke as calmly as she could so not to set off the temperamental powerful earthbender.

"Look, Toph we know what you grew up with and how this whole thing might bring back some bad memories for you. That you might not like the idea of being made up like a little doll-like in your childhood under your parents' way overprotective ways that allowed you no freedom and didn't let you be yourself," Kishi started to say in a sympathetic way trying to empathizes with the blind girl.

"But please remember it's just one day and it's for a friend. And we do things for our friends because we love them and we want to make them happy. So can you please again try not to destroy my salon and just allow me to do my job? Please?" Rei again begged to the greatest earthbender ever.

Toph's expression was impossible to read and her body language wasn't telling anyone anything either but finally, it looked like she relents and muttered, "Fine, I'll be a prissy gussied up lady for ONE day. If only for Akiko. But that's IT. But NO ONE touches my feet!"

"I wasn't going to give you any of you pedicures. Manicures yes, not pedicures. But the real focal point will be your hair and faces, Toph. We are at least gonna get all your nails properly cleaned and filed today and save the rest of the manicure itself for the night before the wedding.

As for what else we're doing today we are gonna find enhances your natural features without looking gaudy and then the right hairstyles for the wedding," explained Rei what she was planning on doing with them.

"And I'm here to see the end result to make sure everything compliments each of your outfits to my accessories which I left my apprentices Agate and Amber making so I can finish working on Akiko's Kanzashi," Kishi explained her purpose for being there but it looked like Toph didn't know what the heck a "kanzashi" was as she looked clueless at hearing the word.

"What the heck is a Kanzashi?" she asked rather bluntly confirming she had no idea what the best jeweler in the world was talking about. Sighing Kishi patiently explained what this accessory was.

"A "Kanzashi" Toph is a traditional hair ordainment worn in many different hairstyles for many occasions. There are several different kinds of Kanzashi made of different things.

For example, there is Bira-Bira – also called Fluttering or Dangling style, these are composed of metal strips attached by rings to the body of the ornament so that they move independently, pleasantly tinkling which is sometimes accentuated by additional bells or long chains of silk flowers called shidare.

Kogai- A two-piece kanzashi made of Bekko (tortoiseshell or artificial) or other materials such as ceramics or metals that feature a design on each end. Kogai means sword and refers to the shape of two pieces make up this kanzashi (a sword and its sheath). They are often sold as a set with an accompanying Kushi comb.

Tama – Ball style kanzashi. These prong style kanzashi are decorated with only a simple colored bead on the end. Traditionally a red tama is worn October–May and a green tama is worn June–September.

Kushi is comb kanzashi. These are usually rounded or rectangular combs made of tortoiseshell or lacquered wood that is often inlaid with mother of pearl and gliding and placed into a mage (bun-style hairdo). The spine of the comb is often wide in order to allow maximum space for design, and in many cases, the design will extend into the teeth. "Flower-combs", also called Hamaguchi, are made by gluing folded pieces of silk to a wooden base comb and are a popular, non-formal alternative.

Kanoko Dome – are heavily jeweled accessories crafted with some or all of the following: gold, silver, tortoiseshell, jade, coral, pearls and other semi-precious stones. While the general shape is rounded, they are also found in other shapes, with flowers and butterflies being the most popular. The kanoko dome is worn at the back of the wareshinobu hairstyle of the junior maiko and has two prongs that hold it securely in the mage.

Ōgi – Also called Princess style, are metal fan-shaped and Kamon-imprinted kanzashi with aluminum streamers held in place by a long pin. These are usually worn by maiko in the hair just above the temple. New maiko wears two on the day of their debut.

Tachibana – Is a kanzashi made with two silver pins. It is worn by maiko with the wareshinobu hairdo.

Hirauchi – Ornament with a flatly rounded decoration.

Maezashi – Also called Bira dome, is an ornament worn over the Bira-Bira.

Miokuri – Is a Metal strip-shaped ornament.

Bonten – Round silver ornament with a pink touch.

Kanoko – Bright colored fabric tube.

Chirimen tegarami – Is a triangular fabric node." Kishi finished explaining about what a kanzashi was and the basic and well know styles of them. This seemed to impress the rest of the girls but Toph still didn't seem to care much.

"So which style are you doing for Akiko's?" was the question all the girls wanted to know obviously after she got done explaining all about them.

"I'm leaning towards doing more of a Kanoko Dome style but just to be unique might throw in elements of a few others. Either way, it will be a masterpiece and a showstopper piece by the time I'm done with it. Now enough dilly-dallying with this. It's time we get your looks done."

"Yes, of course, so what should we do first? Our hair, faces or nails, Rei?" Suki wanted to know as Rei seemed to be getting a little impatience with them.

"Actually the first thing we are going to do is quite painful. I hope you girls don't mind a little hot wax and can tolerate a little waxing," she looked a little hesitated when she said this.

"Waxing? What are you talking about waxing?" Toph was on the defense again and didn't like how Rei's heartbeat was going a bit faster as she said this. She was fiddling with her hands before she bit the bullet and spoke up.

"The first thing we need to do is the eyebrow treatment. That means doing an eyebrow waxing. Look before you yell at me as if I'm insulting your looks because I'm not its stander workup for a wedding makeover."

"Meaning what else about us is gonna be plucked and in pain?" Mai wanted to know as she fingered one of her blades before Rei sighed. "Well, yes we have to thin your eyebrows and give you a stander pedicure. But I do give also an all natural facial exfoliation."

"So you want our face and skin to be as healthy and beautiful as possible?" Suki asked to which the beauty expert nodded. "Yes, while you are getting your eyebrows done I'll be working to make my all-natural facial masks. We leave them on for an hour which will be how long to properly clean and trim your nails.

After that part of the treatments are done then we can finally move on to how we want to style your hair and do your makeup. So shall we get started?" she gestured for them to follow her.

Ty Lee and Suki did well with the waxing of the eyebrows. Mai almost impaled the attendant when they did with her knife and Toph nearly killed hers too. This wasn't gonna be easy.

Toph was also highly resistant when they applied the facial mask as if though she was blind she didn't like anything on her face even an all natural face mask that would make her look amazing.

Still, after half an hour they managed to get the mask on her face and convinced her not to play with it with her bending as the attendees with to doing half the manicure. Again Ty Lee and Suki were more relaxed and simply enjoying the pampering and even by now Mai was relaxing. Toph on the other hand just wasn't.

Finally, they're back in the private room with their faces glowing and now thinly arched eyebrows and well-manicured nails that would get their nail polish before the wedding. For now, it was time to decide the makeup and hairstyles.

Rei had balanced on one arm a large chart of skin tones and then in the other bottles of creams and was testing which one matched up with each girl one by one. She then made notes on which one was best on each girl to give her the most natural look before moving on to the next part the eyes.

She went very easy on the mascara on each of them so it wasn't too thick but did elongate their eyelashes while making sure their eye shadow was two-toned. The part on the eyelid was darker and the part above the lid was bright to give a popping effect.

It'd make the eyes more pronounced but draw out their natural eye colors without overwhelming them and the light tint of blush made their cheeks have a natural glow and with the right color lipstick pulled the whole look together in a perfectly natural way.

After consulting with what accessories would be going with the outfits that Xiaoying was making they were able to make sure everyone's hair was styled correctly to pull the whole look together.

All in all it was the perfect effect it looked so great by the time Akiko walked in to see how the progress was coming with her bridesmaids she could only say she gave her approval rating of 100 percent and couldn't wait till it was her turn to see how her look to be put together and couldn't wait to see what her kanzashi would look like when Kishi was done.

All in all, thing were good. Not overall too many problems and at least Toph didn't bring down the salon and Mai didn't stab anyone. Life was going a bit smoother.


	6. The Best Couple of Honor

The Best Couple of Honor

Whilst the four bridesmaids were dealing with their own problems at Rei's salon the best man and maid of honor were currently sitting inside a gazebo in the palace gardens going over their own set of problems for the wedding.

Yes, the mighty Avatar and his girlfriend one of the greatest waterbenders ever to be seen were also having their own set of problems for the royal wedding. They were in a pretty awkward position as they viewed as "The Best Couple of Honor" is the best man and maid of honor.

Especially in particularly when you thought about who they were themselves, their past with Zuko and Akiko and for Aang his own personal connections to the two. Needless to say, they were having both some personal and emotional issues to process before they could even get to their duties.

Aang really had a lot to processes personally. After all, he was spiritually related to Zuko and also Akiko did hold forever inside a piece of him due to her spiritual powers. Due to the fact when he announced his return to the world five years ago she was forever imprinted with a spiritual echo of his feelings.

So Akiko would always know exactly how he felt at the moment. She never is free of that moment ever. Seeing, feeling and hearing all he felt when he learned he was the last Airbender.

Aang couldn't help but also remember back in Ba Sing Se when they'd shared a vision showing they both understood the power of true love and at the core of their being they were the same. That she felt the same way about Zuko as he felt about Katara.

He also was horrified soon after to learn just how he'd gotten inadvertently drawn into their lives and that the real reason Zuko was so intent on capturing him to return home had nothing to do with what he told others or Iroh said. It wasn't for the impossibility of Ozai's acceptance and love, the throne, or honor. It was because Zuko was so desperate to return to the arms of his true love.

Zuko had asked Katara that very question while they were trapped. Could she honestly say she wouldn't have done all he'd done if she'd been in his shoes and was forever separate from the one she loved? Katara at the time couldn't answer the question.

Katara herself was also feeling guilty about a lot of things as she thought about the last five years and what she'd done to both Zuko and Akiko. She had simply judged them solely based on their nation and face value and in Zuko's case just who his father was.

She hadn't even given Akiko's words she a second thought at all when the girl had pleaded with them to see the world was shades of gray and to see one true reflection was inside not outside and that in the war everyone a victim. And you had to get to know someone.

That she had hated both of them so bitterly even after they'd shown their own memories through the lost art of memory bending and she witnesses the abuse they'd been through she still was blinded by hate.

That it took facing her mother's killer and healing Akiko who was being poisoned by negative energy and Team Avatar creating the Avatar Star that she really changed for the better.

Katara still felt a lot of guilt for holding such racism and prejudice for so long. It what Akiko been trying to tell her from the first time they met. She was suffering from the deadly disease of prejudiced and her mind poison by the greatest form of ignorance racism.

It's why everyone was working so hard these past five years to change the minds, hearts, and souls of the worlds so people wouldn't be blind, deaf and stupid and such plagues wouldn't exist any longer and only love would be in everyone heart.

"Aang do you really think we've earned this honor?" Katara asked quietly to her true love as she swirled the tea in her cup with her bending.

"That's what I'm asking myself, Katara. After all, there so many things riding on this wedding. It's a Royal Wedding yes. But it's also the first time since the war ended that all four nations are going to be back in the capital for a celebration and we are trying to have everyone be a part of it," sighing, "I want to think of weddings as a new beginning and bright futures."

"Yet, who knows? Why does it still feel like even a joyous occasion like a wedding will still only bring doom instead of the bright ray of sunshine we are hoping for?"

"I don't know. Do you think it will be like this for us?"

"US?!"

"Well, yeah I thought you and me..."

"Aang we are still a LONG WAY OFF FROM THAT!"

"Well, it's nice to know your not against the idea of getting married. But yeah it will be the biggest deal next to this wedding when we get married or when we have kids. I guess the world will be jumping at the bit expecting us to have a lot of kids," he chuckled with some embarrassment.

"What? You don't think you could be a good father or something?"

"Not that. It's just you know having kids with you? Us as a family it's a nice thought. Getting married it's all nice to think about right now. But I guess it's the reality and what happens when you actually live it then it gets to be something different."

"Yeah, I get your point actually. I mean like many girls I've been dreaming about my wedding for years. Though my mother Kya told me once that I needed to stop just thinking about the dream and focus on the actual reality that is marriage."

"You think Zuko and Akiko are looking at things long-term? Or they just focused on the dream?"

"Aang I don't really know. Sometimes I think they are the only ones who are experts in love and the rest of us are clueless. All I know is we wouldn't even be here to have this wedding going on if Akiko's spirit animal guides hadn't given me the Spirit World Water and I hadn't brought them back to life after Azula shot them with lightning," both shudder at that.

"Well, let's not think about that or bring that up near Azula, not after she's been doing so well in therapy, alright?"

"Okay, fair enough. Now shall we focus on what our actual jobs are for the Royal Wedding?"

"Sure Katara. Now just one question."

"Okay, what is it?"

"What are our jobs?"

She blinked her blue eyes several times while blushing brightly and then confessed, "I really don't know, but I'm sure Sokka left us a list. He is after all the wedding planner and did do all the research." Katara then reached into her bag and started to rummage around till she finally found a sealed scroll with the right seal and broke it open.

"Ah, here we go, Aang, "Duties of Best Man and Maid of Honor."

"Great!" he jumped high in the air thanks to his airbending and smiled a mile wide grin till he saw her look slightly dampen so he came back down slightly deflating.

"Okay, what exactly with the frown? What are we supposed to do that not gonna be so fun?"

"Well the first thing on this list that we both have to do is on the day of the wedding it's our responsibility to dress the bride and groom respectively. So that means we've to help them get dressed, put on their jewelry and make them look presentable for the wedding," she read off the scroll.

"So? How hard can it be to dress Zuko for his wedding? I mean come on everyone puts on their pants one leg on time. How complicated can it be to dress someone up for their wedding?"

"Apparently very hard. Seeing how it says from this scroll make sure to give yourself three and a half hours. So you yourself are ready and still have time to do your charge. Also from what I overheard Ursa saying when she did ask us to find help for Xiaoying's sewing and cooking I'm seriously doubting the outfits for any of us are anything but simple."

Aang paled by three shades as he now recalled just how much help Zuko and Akiko had needed to dress for their if it took that long and that much help for a coronation how complicated and time would take for the wedding?"

Tugging at his collar and starting to sweat he tried to not hyperventilate. "Okay, trying to not panic! So we just have to make sure they don't look like fools and they are dressed perfectly! Like no pressure! They are just the Fire Lord and Lady! Okay!"

"Aang! Aang! Aang! Calm down!" she tried to get him to come down and only succeed when she used her water whip on him. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry, but we need to move along on our duties. The second duty listed is something called the San-San-Kudo?"

"What the heck is that? I've never heard of that and I've been around for 117 years!"

"It looks like according to Sokka's notes the exact translation is "Three-times-three exchange ceremony" Katara read her brothers notes and read them a bit further but it looked like her brother hadn't read them very clearly.

"What? What is the three-times-three exchange?" Aang asked confused even more confused by Katara looking like she wasn't able to read her brother's handwriting.

"I don't know why but Sokka's handwriting looks like arctic hen scratches on this! All I'm able to get out of this is the words 'sake' 'three' 'sips' 'times' and that we are suppose to do something to help this happen. Ugh, let's ask Zuko or Akiko next time we see them what the heck we are supposed to do with that one."

"Okay but just one question to make sure you reading that right."

"Just one? Are you sure it's not five?"

"No just one."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Isn't sake alcohol?"

Scrunching her nose she did look at the scroll again and really looked at her brother's bad handwriting to make sure she read it right. And sure enough, it was saying they needed a bottle of alcohol for some ceremony.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm reading this right, Aang. It says 'sake' and yeah that is liquor. I mean I've heard of weddings having an open bar before and I know people can drink themselves stupid, but I always thought Akiko was against the idea of alcohol."

"Yeah, didn't she and Zuko have some kind of horrible encounter in some bandit town when on the run? With drug dens, alcohol and all kinds of horror? I thought that why she and Zuko were so against them and practically banned them?" Aang recalled a twisted tale he heard about from them.

"Me too, but it's here so it must be a time-honored tradition or something," Katara shrugged. Then looking back at the list she read the next duty of theirs. "Okay the next duty we've to do is a toast and a gift?" she looked rather uncomfortable about that.

"I've to say TOAST?!" Aang looked like he was more scared then Sokka was when he had attempted to explain the invasion plan. Somehow telling everyone how to invade the Fire Nation during an eclipse seemed like a piece of cake then giving a toast at a royal wedding.

Also, Katara was panicking as to what kind of gift could she give to either Zuko or Akiko that would ever be good enough? One to make up for the unforgivable way she had treated both of them and two that would be good enough for a royal wedding?

Both Aang and Katara hung their heads in defeat for a long time wondering how the hell they were going to pull off that duty. All they heard for a few moments were just the sounds of nature singing its sweet song and the found themselves humming along and they both shot up and looked at each with smiles.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" they yelled at each other at the same time excitedly to which both nodded and yelled. "We'll write a duet it and sing it to them!" declared Katara happily!

"It's perfect! They are a perfect duet themselves and we are too! So why not gift them with a song instead of toast. They do love singing a hell of a lot more than boring speeches and dull lectures! We better write a really good duet thought, Katara."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something brilliant, Aang. Now it looks like I've to do this next duty alone which is arrange all the flowers for the ceremony. Lucky I already thought ahead on that one and got them all taken care of."

Aang blinked in surprise. "You did? When?"

"Sokka not good with floral arrangements and was already having enough problems when Yang told him she needed to wait till she had the complete guest list before she could do the decorating. He asked me to handle the flowers," she explained how she already had this taken care of.

"Okay, so what kind of flowers does everyone have?"

"Well naturally the bridesmaids' bouquets are of the four nations flowers of true love and Akiko's is of fire lilies and the flowers the flowers girls are gonna be dropping all the flowers symbolic to Zuko and Akiko's families."

"Clever and insightful. Very good, Katara. So what's next on the list?"

"Let's see the last two duties we have is to ensure that the blessing of the union is received and to make sure the couple makes it back to their bedroom?"

Aang looked more confused at the latter then he did the former. "I can understand why it's important to make sure the couple receives as many blessings as possible to make sure their union is a prosperous one. But please explain why it's our duty to make sure they ended up back in their bedroom?"

"The way my Dad explained it me Aang is this. A lot of funny business can happen at the wedding and you want to one make sure the couple remains unharmed, 2 they don't go home with the wrong people, 3 the spirits are pleased with the union and don't curse it, and 4th and most importantly they can make their first time special."

"Okay, I think there are some things best explained when you're a little older, more experienced or it's your own wedding. But okay we shall do our best to uphold all our duties and honor them both as friends and me as the Avatar."

"That's good. So let's get some practice in and also let's get started writing that song we need to do."

"Okay! Ready Maid of Honor?"

"I'm ready. Are you ready Best Man?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"So am I!"

And with that, the best man and maid of honor finally started to get their duties underway.


	7. The Mother and Father of the Bride and Groom

The Mother and Father of the Bride and Groom

With everything else that had been transpiring with planning for the nuptials, it appeared as if one of the most significant elements requiring to be performed had gotten almost disregarded. Furthermore, it was an extremely significant responsibility that every mother plus father was obligated to perform. That was to have a serious conversation with their children regarding what precisely love, marriage, and ultimately family was completely concerning.

It was vitally crucial that you had to get beyond the reverie of all dress, flowers, and cakes. Beyond the first night of making love and the romantic honeymoon and all that. You have to absolutely comprehend what the actuality of what marriage is. What it accurately entails to be in a sincerely committed relationship furthermore what it means when you make your vows, what it means to keep them, and so much more.

Presently neither Iroh nor Ursa had desired to be delayed so long in having this discussion with their beloved son and daughter, even if insinuating circumstances had been preventing them from obtaining the time to have privacy to do just that for weeks now. Also, it couldn't be helped that even in the midst of planning a Royal Wedding Zuko and Akiko still had to run the Fire Nation while simultaneously making indisputable that Zuka and the rookery were taken well care of as well.

Again it was a top priority that Zuka's eggs hatched if they desired any possibility to bring the dragons back from extinction. Furthermore essentially given Akiko was the Last Dragon Guardian plus also happened to be Heir to its Leadership it was twice as important for her to accomplish this mission. That and as she was blessed with her spiritual powers. As a direct result of all these factors, she was the exclusive the only one who absolutely could do it.

Consequently, while Akiko had to take primary care of the dragon duties it left Zuko to maintain the country while leaving everyone else to plan the wedding. Zuko was more than a little overburdened and almost daily blowing off steam literally moreover spending long hours in the prayer reliquary hoping that would pull him through this.

But by hook or crook there ultimately came one day that Iroh, Ursa, and their children could have to themselves. One day when the rest of the wedding party wasn't having problems and everything else was at peace. Accordingly, Uncle Iroh made his finest pot of mystery tea also Ursa brought out a massive platter of Xiaoying's famous mystery cookies and they all went to Zuko and Akiko's favorite spot the turtleduck pond to finally have their long belated talk.

"Thank you, Uncle, for this by far is your most excellent brew of mystery tea you've ever conceived! It's even pleasanter than the first time you presented it to us when we're children and it was my first day at the palace," recalled Akiko fondly as she nonchalantly sampled her tea in the cultured way she'd been trained in by her adopted parents, the only parents she had ever known.

"Yes, Uncle, we may never have acquired you mastery over tea, but we will evermore appreciate it," admitted Zuko wholeheartedly who sighed contentedly. He shook his head fondly reminiscing all the times during his exile his uncle had always considered tea was the answer to everything. Well, today it was.

" Ever so exhilarated you both have ultimately come to your senses when it comes to the miracles that tea can do, my children. And what of you my dear? How are you savoring the tea, precious Ursa?" Iroh inquired to his former beautiful sister-in-law who was sitting silently to his right. She may have been banished herself and been through hell with his bastard of a brother, Ozai. Nevertheless, she still was a strong-willed, courageous and beautiful woman and a rightfully deserved to be a princess for she had all the qualities of a true one if there ever was one.

"It's calming and peaceful and I'm at peace, Iroh. No uneasiness either and absolutely no tension at all. How about you, my dear old friend? How are you relishing Xiaoying's mystery cookies?"

"I believe I may need to ask her to make an adjustment to my formal garments as I might put on a few pounds from eating all her gratifying cookies," he chuckled good-naturedly as he couldn't help but gobble them up.

"Iroh, please save some for the rest of us. Don't be a chicken-pig!" she lightly scolded him.

"Sorry, Ursa," he replied apologetically with a blush as he made sure everyone got their fair share of the cookies. After everyone had at least two cookies he became serious. Taking a deep steady breath he began. "Now do you two know why we are here and what your mother and I wish to discuss with you both?"

"Is it to tell us you can't dance?" quipped Akiko to her father who couldn't help but burst out laughing at his daughter attempt to levy the situation. Even Ursa ended up snorting her tea a little at Akiko's joke.

"No, my daughter, I can dance pretty well even at my age. Therefore you won't have to agonize about me stepping on your toes during our dance."

"Also don't worry about our dance either son. I'm a rather skilled dancer as you may recall, after all, I helped train you both to dance, didn't I?" she reminded her children who nodded at her statement for it was true.

"So, Uncle, Mom. What is it you do want to talk about?" Zuko did ask in a somewhat apprehensive voice.

"The time has come, Zuko for you and Akiko to truly know what marriage is all about. As well as know what to expect when you become parents yourselves," answered their true father seriously.

Both Zuko and Akiko looked a little squirmy after hearing that. "Didn't you previously give us a serious speech notably on parenting back in Ba Sing Se, Uncle? During which you helped us reach an epiphany and that influenced us to have a metamorphosis?" Akiko reminded her father of what transpired when they freed Appa half a decade ago.

"Yes, I do recollect that particular recollection flawlessly my daughter. Furthermore, I hope you both preserve that memory including all I said with it for the rest of your days. Because it values just as much now as it did then and will for the rest of time."

"We promise we won't disregard it, Uncle. We could never possibly ignore it," Zuko reassured him but let out a sigh, "But what else do you and Mom have to declare to us that is so valuable and necessary that it can't wait or it will never be heard at all? That it this life-changing and essential to us?"

"Well, one thing you do have to know sweetheart both you and Akiko is that the wedding is solely the dream. The fantasy. Marriage is the reality. Moreover, you have to understand what the truth of that reality is all about," his mother began deliberately.

"What is it we don't understand but desperately need to understand?" Akiko wanted to know.

As Iroh had been around longer also had loved and lost more he started out with what he wanted to tell his children. "Right now your at the beginning of a journey which in many ways can be a matter of life or death. For there is time to live and time to die. And right now it's your twos time to live. But it's how you'll live and how you'll die that matters now as you become one. For you are becoming one.

The one thing you cannot let become between you is fear. You will face countless times of doubts, lures, trials, and animosities. You'll have every single reason to give fear the power to control you and your lives. However, you mustn't let it have control for must have faith in yourselves, your love and each other if you're to stay together at all," Iroh started off what he felt was the most significant thing for them to comprehend. He then slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out an old yellowed scroll and passed it over to them.

"What's this?" they inquired curiously as they couldn't help but appreciate the elegant calligraphy it was written in.

"My own wife Kimana had a bit of a poet spirit too her and wrote several poems before her death. This was the one she wrote before our own wedding. I thought you might like to read it."

Unrolling it thoroughly the two read their deceased Aunt Kimana's poetry out loud. "We unaccustomed to courage exiled from delight lived in shells coiled in loneliness. Until love leaves this high holy temple and comes into our sight.

To liberate us into the light. Love arrives and in plains arrives ecstasy. Old memories of pleasures ancient history of pain yet if we are bold love strikes away the chains of fear from our souls.

We are weaned from humility and flush of love light we dare be brave. And suddenly we see all we are and all we hope to be yet its only love that sets us free."

"Wow, I know I never knew my aunt but she was extraordinarily gifted! I mean the little you told us our first night in Ba Sing Se she sounded like an astounding person, but to know her hand wrote these words and they came from her pure heart and beautiful soul? I only wish I had known her Uncle Iroh." Zuko confessed dejectedly.

"Yes, if only we could've had some more justice for her. I mean we got the confession from Ozai that he did assassinate her when Zuko and I faced him. However, that doesn't seem to be enough for her soul to honestly be at peace. I truly wish there was something more we could've achieved," Akiko also admitted sorrowfully looking at this wonderful composition and thinking of the astonishing person she also been denied meeting who would've been a great addition to her own family.

"I too miss her and Lu Ten a great deal. But that's why you must cherish each moment you have with your loved ones. Make sure before you leave a room to say I love you to them. For you never know when it will be your last moment with them."

"We understand, Father," they replied sincerely and they saw their mother crying tears of sadness as they knew she was thinking again of the night she was forced to leave her children behind even if it was to save their lives.

"Mom, please don't cry. It's alright. We are all okay and it's alright. All is forgiven," as they hugged her tightly trying to once again assure her all was well.

"It's just I didn't wed Ozai for love. I was ordered to wed him. Nevertheless there still so much I want to tell you about what it means to be married from both of my marriages that will aid you two so much."

"Please tell us then, Mom," they encouraged her to speak from the heart what she wanted to say all their lives.

"Well, one thing you must never ever forget is that love is a choice. And you have to choose it every day. There will be times you'll want to choose other things or maybe other people.

And don't think there won't be. People can fall out of love just as easily as they fell in love. No matter how strong and true it is we are at the end of the day only human. Even the best of marriages can be tested in so many ways that you might make a choice one day that could make or break it.

Therefore remember every morning when you wake up you have to chose to love the person you promised to spend the rest of your life with. It's up to you to choose each day to honor the vows you make," Ursa made certain to highlight this detail to her son and daughter because this was the most meaningful thing they needed to understand.

That just because they had been in love since they were five and had made the Promise of the Fire Lily. Even if the had faithful so far. There was nothing to say they still won't fall to temptation. Nothing to say they won't fall out of love or break up nothing. That's why they needed to understand this right now before they walked down the aisle."

"There is also something else I must tell you also. It may not make sense right now but it will make sense in the long run," as she took a deep breath and again spoke deliberately and precisely.

"This world is full of miracles, my children. Big ones and little ones. Some happen all at once and others that take time to grow. Its those that are the hardest to recognize. However, it's the long miracles that you need to protect and cherish the most. Once you realize what they are you'll need to protect them more than ever."

"I've something I'd like to add that bit too. If I may be so bold to say this. Children aren't the solution when a marriage hits a rough patch or you are struggling or something. What children are is the evidence of that there is still hope and undying love for all of mankind.

When you start a family and have children you show you not only love for each other you are giving life to a soul that shows we have not given up on ourselves or the human race and hope that we shall leave both a legacy of love and the true meaning of immortality behind."

"That's a pretty compelling thing to say Iroh," Ursa concurred with her former brother-in-law.

"I will only speak genuinely about this. You should forever be honest in a marriage as well. However, you also require the ability to be able to listen, compromise, be compassionate, have good communication, and treat each other with respect and be equals."

"Yes, that is true. Quite true. You also need to be patience, understanding and accept the strengths and weaknesses of the other. You need to be able to lift one another up when the other falls."

"There will be times you'll be furious with each other and you'll fight and despise one another. There will be times you'll do and say things you wish you could take back. It will happen never doubt that it won't happen because it will."

"But the important thing is to find a balance in it all. To make time for one another. A time for work, play, family and a time for yourselves. Never take one another for granted and never let duty ever come before the heart."

"It will not be easy to find that difficult balance or to make sure you both can carry equal loads of the burdens you shall inherit. And then the challenges of being a parent are harder."

"What's hard about being a good parent?" they wanted to know with some uncertainty including wariness.

"A good parent must be able to be both sympathetic, nurturing and willing to listen, but at the same time be able to be firm, put their foot down and know when enough is enough.

You again have to find the delicate balance between loving yet remembering you are the one who sets the rules and limits. You have to remember you have to set rules. And enforce them," Ursa stressed.

"Yes, you do, this is extremely significant, Zuko, Akiko. Children need to have both freedoms to follow their own paths, but also rules to follow for good reasons. They need to have limits so they won't become brats by growing up spoiled, rude and selfish.

They need to learn to fall down and pick themselves up. You can't ever spoil a child even once or they'll expect it all the time. Don't ever reward bad behavior, show actions have a consequence and make sure they know the difference between right and wrong and they have a moral compass in them."

"Yes, that they learned to try for themselves. They can think and be self-reliant and also are good people who know what it means to be kind, honest, loyal, generous, optimistic, and have empathy while at the time bringing it all together as one."

"That's important as well as not showing one child undo favoritism. That each child is shown love and appreciation for his or her unique talents and loved for who they are on the inside."

"Remember children are born blank slates and not to match your expectations. So let them bloom into a beautiful unique garden, be encouraging but let them become who they are meant to be but not who you want them to be. Love the child you have and not the child you think you ought to have."

"Is there any more than we need to know about marriage or raising a family?" Akiko wanted to know as she was extremely apprehensive presently as obviously was Zuko after hearing all this.

"Live each day like it was your last and make each moment you live the best moment you have. Honor and cherish the vows you make and remember when to let go. Don't want what you can't have and feel blessed for what you do have."

"Most importantly is protect what you love and be willing to make the ultimate sacrifices for it all. There is an only saying. It goes. "I would gladly make any sacrifice even my life to spend a single moment with someone I love," Iroh told them of a very old quote.

It was so old no-one recalled who had said it or what nation it belonged too. But the meaning of whoever said it was clear. It meant simply. You give it all you got even your life if it meant to spend even one single moment with someone you love.

"Wow, this is a great deal to think about. We have got a lot to process the next few nights and really think what we're gonna write for our vows now," the two young lovers confessed.

"We know you do. But now you are more prepared for what you going into. We love you both so much and we wanted you to be truly prepared for all you are going to be facing."

"Yes, we want you to have a marriage that last longer then either of ours did. So we hope we gave you a lot to think about and you two have a marriage that truly lasts till death do you part."

"Thank you, Mom, Father. Thank you so much," as they all hugged glad to have finally had this talk.


	8. If there a reason these two should not be wed

If there a reason these two should not be wed

Finally, following weeks of migraines, predicaments furthermore loads of hiccups the finish line was long last in sight! The Royal Wedding of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Akiko was only a few more days away! Hallelujah! Thank the First Fire! Thank all the Spirits in the Spirit World!

Everything was ultimately falling into place. Healer Yang and Azula were just in the midst of putting the finishing touches on the venue. Saura along with her ensemble plus the Old Masters had flawlessly choreographed the magnificent music along with some outstanding bending for the entertainment. Xiaoying and her marvelous and impressive apprentices had gotten everything involving the clothes plus cooking achieved. The remainder of the wedding party had succeeded in all of their duties and each of their personal styles looks were perfected.

Plus now all the wedding guests were starting to arrive and it appeared like everything was unquestionably perfect. To top it all off Zuka's eggs were due to hatch the day after the wedding. Therefore it'd be a magnificent wedding present to witness newly hatched dragon hatchlings after the Royal Wedding. Really what more could they possibly hope to ask for? Everyone was absolutely delighted and zero could go awry at this point. Absolutely nothing at all. All that was literally left to do was have the bachelor and bachelorette bashes and then just get married.

Yet everyone should've known fate and destiny would not be so generous to them. After all, these were the souls who assisted in ending the 100-year war. The souls that were all correlated to Avatar! They had conceived a freaking star for crying out loud! They had relearned the ancient techniques of both energybending and memory-bending!

They should've anticipated even with all the ridiculous bickerings getting ready for the wedding something else much more significant would put both the wedding as well as the whole damn world in peril. After all, it wouldn't be natural for them if the fate of the world wasn't at stake!

Fate elected to stick its fat fingers in their faces of course at a time of irony since fate and destiny have such a lousy sense of humor. It all commenced just as Aang and Katara were about to lead both Zuko and Akiko to their separate parties which were yet another custom they found out was buried on that damn parchment that was scarcely legible.

However, no-one got to their party destination because at that moment a young servant lass came screeching loudly down the main corridor as she was being pursued by a moderately huge bird that was neither a messenger hawk nor a white lotus dove. It was a raptor, yes, but it was the size of a golden eagle with a snow white head and belly, golden wings, red tail, and amber eyes. It also wore a golden collar with a gold flame insignia on it.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lady Akiko! I beseech you! Please find out what this demented bird desires! It's been striving to eliminate everyone seeking to find you!" screamed the servant girl ducking as the eagle soared once more before it dainty landed on Zuko's outstretched left arm.

"Calm down, Hiutzlio!" commanded the young Fire Lord attempting to calm down the hysterical bird and wasn't till Akiko was humming that the bird calms down. "Thanks for humming his favorite tune, Akiko. I've never seen him so rattled."

"Well, he must be severely rattled. If he is this rattled it's got to be extremely critical. I can't imagine he be here except it's important, especially given its the mating season and he should be with his mate Pochtli. I mean they mentioned to us once we started to reestablished communication they'd never send out a mate during mating season when the eggs have been laid unless it was a matter of life or death!"

"Excuse us! Clueless people here! And one of them is a highly annoyed wedding planner! Hence mind telling us who the birdbrain is and if this is gonna impeded the parties or the wedding?!" snapped Sokka irritably. Clearly, he cared more if his hard work was put on hold then any other actual emergency at hand.

"Well, Sokka for your information, this 'birdbrain' has a name and it's Hiutzlio!" snapped Akiko fiercely looking like she was about to firebend Sokka for being so ignorant. Then she added, "He's also one of the extremely rare Sun Eagles left in the world. They're birds exclusive to the Legion of the Golden Flames."

"Okay, I guess the second question who or what is the Legion of the Golden Flames?" Aang urged respectfully stepping in to keep the peace in the room. While also wondering at the same time who was that was. He was getting the strong feeling the gang was about to learn about yet another ancient secret society. Just how many of these ancient secret clubs in the world were there?

"Let's get to the throne room and we'll explain better there. Also, that's where Kami is and he'll have the complete accounts of them in one of his numerous books." Zuko explained to them as the whole wedding party moved briskly to the throne room.

Indeed they located Kami with tons of scrolls and books preparing for his part in the wedding and looked greatly surprised to see everyone showing up before he was ready. "My Fire Lord! My Fire Lady! I'm not ready..."

"Kami! Not now! We require all the knowledge on the Legion of the Golden Flame front and center. Furthermore then whatever data for whatever they sent us in their distress note! Consequently, spill it!" ordered Akiko immediately to the academic who instantly went into teacher mode.

Grabbing the right book instantly he began to read distinctly from it. "The Legion of the Golden Flame was an ancient order of elite soldiers, philosophers, and defenders of Fire Nation in the distant past.

It was their responsibility to defend the sickly and oppressed, our most holy locations furthermore valuable treasures moreover guarantee the peace was kept at all cost. They exclusively picked the most valiant, cleverest and those of the purest of heart.

You had to pass multiple tests and challenges that are classified prior to being permitted to enter the Legion, however, loyalty was a life-long commitment. It was said to be a great honor to all who served in the Legion.

The Legion had a Council of Elders who were made up of masters of all divisions. The only other one that was higher was the current Fire Lord who ordained their orders for the most significant of missions.

Thought to be either dispersed or abolished by Fire Lord Sozin subsequent he started his 100-year war as there was nothing remaining to suggest otherwise and all previously known locations of the Legion were evacuated and subsequently demolished after the Air Nomad Genocide and before the Genocide of the Dragons and Dragon Guardians."

"Okay, thanks for the history lesson, you stupid old codger! Now, what's that got to do with what going on now and the oversize pigeon?" Toph wanted to know now.

"The Legion wasn't eradicated, Toph they simply went underground and stayed underground for the duration of the war till a pure heart took the throne and peace was restored to the world," explained Akiko the answer to her question as patiently as possible which was very hard given the current circumstances.

"It was only about a month after Akiko and I took the throne we started to receive communication with them and they gradually have begun once again to resume their normal duties as they did before the time of my great-grandfather.

Except they wouldn't send a message unless it was definitely an emergency. Therefore let's see what this emergency is," as he opened the locket that the eagle was wearing. There seemed to be a hastily written note but they still could make out what was written.

"Dear Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Akiko,

We are extremely regrettable to inform you of such terrible news given your wedding is drawing so close.

But what we have to say is such dire news that if you and your friends don't act now there may not be a wedding or even the world you know as anymore!"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed at once and turned back to the letter.

"As you know we're sending a small envoy to your wedding. They're supposed to bring two gifts to you. One gift was harmless and only had sentimental meaning and significance.

The other gift was a forgotten artifact and one of the most dangerous objects ever conceived! We strongly felt it was no longer safe with us and felt it be safer with you two in particular Fire Lady Akiko as it was her ancestors who originally brought it into existence.

The object in question was the Golden Praying Dragon. I'm certain you know your history on this object and why its so deadly. The Legion thought we had elected three noble souls to deliver the objects to you.

Turns out two souls were honorable and loyal one was not. We only realize we had a traitor in our mist too late. We had already sent out our three youngest and brightest members for this mission.

Their names are Jun a samurai, her boyfriend Takakage who is proficient firebender and tactical and strategy specialist and finally, Ganryu who had the makings of a leader and is an extremely influential firebender.

It wasn't till they left that the spirits gave us a warning in the form a vision and we checked out Ganryu's room. It appears he's captivated with your former father Ozai. A hero-worship love fulled obsession and we found in his secret journal his plans. We fear he's already put them in motion and we don't have the manpower or ability to stop him.

You all must stop him! He plans to use the Golden Praying Dragon power which you know can only be used on the Anniversary of Firebending if taken to the Temple of Sun.

Please, you must stop him or the world as we know it will cease to exist and all will be lost!

Please help us you and Team Avatar are only hope!"

"This is really bad, Zuko! If this Ganryu fellow really has The Golden Praying Dragon then the end of the world is only nine days away if we can't stop him!" Akiko said in a shaking voice.

"Um, again we have clueless people in the peanut gallery over here! We don't have a clue who this "Ganryu" is but can you tell us why your all looking like the world just ended?" Sokka demanded again.

"Because the world could just end if he's really got the Golden Praying Dragon, Sokka and he does succeed in reaching the Temple of the Sun in nine days which is the Anniversary of Firebending and use its power."

"Okay, you still lost me. What is this Dragon Thingy? What makes it so dangerous?"

"Kami?"

"The Golden Praying Dragon was forged by the Dragons and Dragon Guardians at the same time when the Dragons chose the Dragon Guardians. Not only was it also forged from Dragon Fire and Scales, therefore, making it nearly indestructible it was also infused with powerful spirit world properties.

Ancient powers of the dragons long forgotten by Man who only sought dragon's fire but not their other lesser known powers. Dragons had plenty of other powers

The color of a dragon just like their fire itself had symbolic meaning. Yellow meant good luck, black meant destruction, blue meant important births.

Because dragons were known for being clever, bringing about good fortune, and a sign of divine and a great nobility they poured all their powers and spirits into a single relic, which included their greatest power.

The power to grant a wish, a single irreversible wish. However to make sure the power wasn't abused they made a rule that the relic could only grant one wish per person and only on the anniversary when humans learned firebending from the dragons and only at the temple of the sun that was built to honor them and that gift.

Only on that day as long as the sun is up in the sky does the relic itself have power. As soon as the sunsets the relic is useless till the next year. But it still holds the power to grant ANY wish the holder desires. And whatever they wish is irreversible. Meaning it cannot be undone once it's made.

So please be careful about what you wish for." Kami finished reading the entry on the Golden Praying Dragon and now it dawned on the rest of the group why this was so damn deadly.

This little relic had the power to rewrite history. If Ganryu was so obsessed with Ozai then there only one wish he has in mind. He would wish that Ozai won the war and that Aang lost and therefore everything that had happened in the last five years would be forever erased!

The Fire Nation would've won the war and who knows what else would happen if history was rewritten?! And there be nothing they could do to change it back! Not with that kind of power!

"Guys we have ten minutes to get dressed and get to Appa and get going if we want to catch up with this guy and find him before there not a world left anymore!" Aang cried and no one said another word about it.

They just ditched their formal clothes and soon Team Avatar was once again saddled up and heading off on Appa trying to catch a madman to save the world and hopefully still have a wedding to come home to. Assuming they still had a wedding to come home too at all!

Jun- Lauren aka The Queen of Plot Twist

Ganryu- Carrriejokerbates- DA Friend

Takakage- KunYKA DA friend


	9. One Last Crazy Adventure

One Last Crazy Adventure

The gang was going approximately at the speed of sound to get to the location where they believed the obscure Ganryu had perpetrated his act of treachery and stolen the Golden Praying Dragon.

They had a crude estimation thanks to Sokka's astonishing map and mathematical abilities. He was capable enough to use both extremely high-level mathematics of geometry and trigonometry simultaneously with scanning some of the most intricate charts Kami had lent them to figure it all out.

Consequently he was able to narrow down the precise timeline of the crime, how much of a head start the bad guy had, how much distance he'd be able to travel in the time frame he had, the distance for which he'd to travel in the time frame, how quick they need to get to ground zero, how they could catch up and what they could do to get there before him.

Again this was the reason why Sokka was the plan guy. He was the one who had all the intellects furthermore understood the rationalizing, physics, and everything that had do with the academics side of information. The others, on the other hand, comprehended the bending and spirit world material. As for Suki? She was the one who had been brought along again for the ways of the warrior.

Still, each of them had a part to play and each was gonna be beneficial one way or another. They'd previously saved the world once before and conceivably, they could replicate that miracle twice. Therefore pushing Appa and Aang using the Avatar State for a short time they accomplished in reaching their first point on their journey.

The sun had already sunk behind the luxuriant green rolling hills and austere mountains surrounding the seaside valley. Monstrous black thunderclouds swarmed the empty night sky, saturating everything in their path in a silvery curtain of raindrops. As the water poured down the valley, collecting in carefully dug canals between the tiered rice fields.

"Great, just great!" Sokka muttered as he collected himself and started to try to wring out his soaking wet cloths his body. "I hate it when it rains like this," he said, letting out an aggravated growl.

Katara immediately commenced using her waterbending abilities to bend the water from the monsoon of rain elsewhere so everyone wouldn't catch colds. Nor would they be covered in muck or anything else. Five years later had only served her to obtain even more impressive waterbending skills. She was ten times the bender then she was when she assisted in ending the war.

Scanning the valley, from his seat on Appa's head Aang took in the conical rise of the extinct volcano capped by storm clouds and the scattered wooden temples leading up the mountain. Turning seaward, his eyes fixed upon the lights of the tiny village down by the harbor. A smug grin flashed across the young Avatar's face.

"Now that looks promising," Aang commented softly to himself and proceeded to land Appa a half a mile from the village and lead everyone on foot to the village.

The town was strangely quiet and desolate. There was an eerie stillness that made the Team Avatar frown. "My feet don't like the looks of this..." Toph muttered under breath as she stepped cautiously inside the arched gateway.

Suddenly, the huge oaken doors swung shut revealing four people clothed in androgynous attire. As the gang swung around to face them, they unknowing backed up right into a person wearing jade green. Instinctively the individual brought down their hands upon the back of their heads, knocking the gang out cold instantly.

"Was that really necessary, Sata?" asked a female whose dressed in a shade of pink coral. The person she had addressed as Sata looked up somewhat annoyed.

"Take them to Yoshi, and if they're allied to that bastard who attack us, you can ask me that again, Jin," she replied in a sharp-tongued voice. The others nodded as they picked up the unconscious Team Avatar and carried them off to their compound.

A low moaning preceded Zuko regaining consciousness. Gradually opening his golden eyes, he slowly looked around to see a room filled with tapestries, candles, and burning incense. He also quickly discovered that his hands and feet were tightly bound to the chair, and... the fact that he wasn't alone. Every one of his friends was also bounded up tightly as if they're prisoners of war and they're also about to be interrogated and possibly executed.

"Where are we? Or for that matter...who are you?!" he softly growled, struggling in the ropes.

"I will ask the questions." a calm yet stern male voice answered back. Zuko stopped trying to free himself but narrowed his gaze, trying to catch a glimpse of the voice's owner. Zuko's nature never actually changed even if he was 21 years old now. He would not be tamed and still was as hot-headed and ready to fight as he was back when he was 16.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Fire Lord Zuko!" he snarled like a dragon at the shadows in front of him. He almost even used his breath of fire to be like a dragon at the moment as well.

At that bold statement, there was a lot of obscure whispering and sounds of skepticism and the male voice seemed to desire to make certain this wasn't a lie, therefore, directed another question at the enranged Fire Lord as if to attempt and make Zuko trip up and prove he wasn't the Fire Lord.

"Were you sent to spy on us?"

"No."

"Do you belong to the New Ozai Society?"

"No," Zuko answered in a slightly aggravated growl.

A female voice now questioned him from the darkness, "Are you in any way involved with the Society?"

"No, I'm not. I've renounced all ties to that monstrosity. He is only my sire although that's all he is. He's not my family in any way shape or form." Zuko's head turned sharply toward the direction of the voice. "Look, we mean no harm. I am the Fire Lord, and the only reason I came into this village was to get out of the rain and conceivably acquire much-needed knowledge for my friends and I's quest. "

A calm silence hung over the room finally broken by the two voices whispering to each other.

"They were far too easy to catch. One of those Society members would not be so foolish." whispered the female voice. Zuko raised his remaining eyebrow at the comment, grumbling slightly under his breath.

The male voice agreed, "His clothes also appear to confirm his station as the Fire Lord as would his scar. Even the other's foreign clothes would mark them as the heroes who ended the war half a decade ago. I do believe he speaks the truth."

Before Zuko's eyes, two figures stepped out from the adumbrations. One was a bronze eyed male with dark hair holding a samurai's helmet. Tall but sleekly muscled dressed in a magenta and snow white kimono.

The other was wearing a jade green hermaphroditic outfit was female with hair as dark as a moonless night, which was caught severely back with a lacquered hair ornament. Her face was a smoothly polished mask of breathtaking beauty but there was a smoldering fire in her dark almond-shaped eyes.

As the female untied the young Fire Lord, the male presented himself with a certain air of formality. "I am Yoshi, the leader of this clan. And the female before you is Sata, my second-in-command," he said bowing respectively.

Zuko bowed respectfully back "I'm honored to meet you, but why did you tie us up in the first place?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

It's only for security purposes. Arumishi has been attacked many times by the New Ozai Society, so we have had to take precautions," Yoshi explained in an apologetic tone to his Fire Lord who wasn't amused. He understood the reason but still wasn't amused.

"Well, we may be chasing a secret member or someone who a sympathizer. Where you recently attacked by someone? According to my friend Sokka," Zuko gestured to the Sokka who was trying to get his wolftail back in order, "Our quarry should've only been a couple of miles from your village when he committed his crime."

Sata immediately turned towards Yoshi, whose face became stern and serious. "What did I say?" she demanded. "The petty vandalism at the shipyards was only a diversion!"

"Come, Sata, the Fire Lord hasn't even explained himself fully..."

"There is no need to explain it fully, Yoshi! The Fire Lord, Fire Lady and the Avatar wouldn't have come all the way out here not with their own wedding only a few days away unless it was a matter of life and death or the world's fate was at stake!"

"Well, not to try and send everyone into a state of panic, but yes your second-in-command is correct. We are all in grave peril. Consequently can you please describe what occurred just miles away from your village? Any information you can provide us would be vitally significant and assist us on our quest!" implored the Fire Lady as she came over to the two squabbling leaders.

Yoshi didn't look like he was going to be helpful at all to the group desperate need of help. On the other hand, Sata immediately offered up all the information she could possibly render for the group.

"I yearn I could show you more then I could tell you what transpired. It would make it so much clearer to describe. As it is my recollection, not the greatest when I'm outraged at the operations of dishonor and betrayal. Also, I experienced a head injury earlier today. Right before you came here in fact."

"Maybe I can fix your consciousness to a degree. Give me your hands," Akiko instructed her as held out her hands and the older woman gradually and dubiously took her Fire Lady's hands and felt a calming sensation flooded her body.

"Now relax and think back. Clear your mind of all distractions, let your heart and mind become free of all negative energy. Start coaxing the memories free and then I'll be able to bend them out of you.

Take slow deep even breaths. Inhale and exhale. Three times," again Akiko was being slow and patient with the young woman who was gradually loosening as her fiery heart and raged filled mind leisurely but absolutely was being purged of all toxic energy.

She was moderately transforming from the inside out and very gently her memories were becoming sharper and more cohesive. They're becoming unlocked and less splintered and promptly Akiko was able to put the pieces of all of them back together.

"Okay, now I can put the pieces back together. Now you have to help me bend the energy outward so we can see your memories as exactly as they are. Remember we need to see your true memories and not what you think you saw, but the real truth."

"Okay, I'm ready to show you what I saw and witness this morning when I was patrolling the outskirts of the village and tried to intervene."

"Okay, now let's do this together and bend your memories outward for all to see," Akiko said in a calm voice as she walked her through the technique step by step and eventually a large jade green flame of energy emerged from the heart of Sata. It was cupped in her hands and she blew on it and it fell to the floor and grew and grew till all could see for themselves what the young woman had seen and heard that morning.

"It was the early hours of dawn and Sata was patrolling the roads two miles from the village. She then noticed coming up the path three foreigners who were in their late teens or their early twenties.

Two males and female. The male on the far right was a tall muscular young man whose long jet black hair fell freely down his back with soft yellowish eyes. He was attired in an oxblood formfitting catsuit with lightweight armor on it and matching headband with a gold flame on it

The girl in the middle was slender, tall, agile with short black hair in a bob cut dressed in a traditional female version of a samurai armor complete with the proper swords. Her eyes were like pools of tawny and could either pierce you like a sword or make you fall in love.

The male on the left was dressed in gold and black armor with his black hair in a topknot with a hairpiece that resembled a royal hairpiece but was obviously only a replica, not the real thing. When you looked at this boy's eyes they're empty and soulless and his face just screamed untrustworthily.

She wondered why they were traveling together or why the two kind and honorable looking ones would be with such a disreputable character. The charming young man had a large jiggeh on his back. She knew it was likely full of both supplies as well as packets of rice for the three of them. The young samurai held medium size embellished box with what looked like a complicated lock tightly in her hands. Her life and death grip and look of determination showed she was willing to give her life for what was in this box.

The third man carried nothing and yet Sata found that the most peculiar thing. She also found it rather unusual while the other two were acting jovial and obviously friends and sweethearts this one wasn't part of the group or didn't appear to be part of the group.

Sata was getting closer and though she herself was a force to be reckoned with she was going to do the honorable thing and first ask them had they eaten well today and if they need food and water and place to stay for the night on their journey. But then something happened. She was still just out of their line of sight. She could see them but they couldn't see her.

The one in black must have been waiting for the perfect moment to strike or perhaps was just getting impatience and acted on impulsive. Either way, he struck, but carelessly.

He was a well-trained fighter that much was obvious, yet something about his body language however slightly had given himself away, as the other male pushed his lady out of the way and firebended at him which was countered by the other's firebending.

The duel wasn't in the most convenient place to have a duel. It was too restricted so little room to move, to isolate as they didn't have a place to go or least didn't think they had a place to go for help and no place to hide and things could efficiently burn as well.

Both young boys were unquestionably masters although the assailant was more about power and the other was more about tactics. The one in black kept escalating his attacks which got more and more wild and violent and the one in red was looking for ways to counteract and find weak points to take advantage of.

In the midst of all this, the samurai girl looked like she was attempting to find a way to help but also not abandoned the receptacle. Even if her love was yelling her while he fought, telling her to go it was obvious her love for him was stronger then her duty was to whatever was in that box.

She managed to vanish out of sight for 20 minutes and came back without the box ready to fight. Only by then Sata had had enough of the unfair fight and joined in. No-one had time to process where the other female sword fighter came from but they started to all fight.

Meanwhile, Sata's katana clashed alongside with the blades belonging to the other female warrior. At first, it seemed the three of them had the upper hand. The younger samurai drove the traitor both back up against a rock, tripping him into a small pond. Sata then turned her sights upon Ganryu herself

The boy who revered Ozai like a deity flashed a smirking grin, his conceal sword already drawn. He motioned for her. "Let us see how well you fare against a firebending sword masters. My skills are even more impressive than those traitorous offspring of Ozai! I'm way more impressive than either Zuko or even Azula!"

Sata raised an eyebrow provocatively. "Oh really? Then come and prove it, coward." Growling, Ganryu lunged at Sata, who easily blocked his attack and came back with one of her own.

Takakage though she didn't know his name looked around hearing other warriors who must be the traitor' allies. "This doesn't look good." Suddenly one of the concealed members of the New Ozai Society dive-bombed the male firebender like a living, breathing arrow, pinning his opponent to the ground.

"Takashi?! What are you doing here?!" the female samurai said unmistakably recognizing the male who had a slight family resemblance to her.

Takashi knocked his opponent unconscious, "Fighting for the New Ozai Society what else, big sister?" He jumped up and vaulted over to her looking ready to take her down. "I thought you didn't like fights!" she shouted over the battle noise. It was evident she was in sheer disbelief her own little brother be a traitor as well.

"How can you be so surprised, sis? You left your family behind and you left me your own little brother to devote your life to a forgotten civilization and then you pledge both your life and loyalty not only them but a usurper of the throne!

Zuko and Akiko are NOT the rightful heirs to the throne! They are traitors to the country and not fit to rule. My allegiance is to the true leader of our nation and the TRUE Fire Nation!

They've done nothing but contaminate it! They've destroyed it and stole the throne from Ozai and Azula! But we shall make it all right! And you gonna help! So nightly night!" and then he assaulted his sister knocking her out.

All the meanwhile, while this was going on another fantastic battle, was going on. Sata's and Ganryu's swords were locked together. Ganryu unsheathed a hidden sword and raised it above his head. Sata looked up in horror as the blade came sailing down upon her and put a foot on Ganryu's midsection, kicking them apart. But it wasn't enough. The young man wasn't gonna leave any witnesses to know of his plans.

He sent a huge fire blast and swung his sword giving the woman a concussion-causing her to not remember clearly what happened. She woke up perplexed and disoriented and wandered back to her village in need of medical attention only to find out five hours later they'd been attacked and then three and half hours later the Fire Lord and his friends showed up."

"Wow, that was very intense! And very hard to have to remember all that," Sata admitted as she gripped her head. Bending one's memories isn't easy and as it was still mostly a lost art not a lot of people had much practice or experience with it yet. So they didn't understand what it felt like to bend one's memories or the energy drain it had on the body.

"Lie down, don't hurt yourself. Katara can you do anything for this concussion she still has?" Akiko requested to the waterbender who rushed over and started healing the elegant swordswoman.

"You know what you did coaxing her memories out was profoundly critical in her state, Akiko. Even when I attempted it on Jet after he was brainwashed didn't exactly have favorable consequences!" she muttered disapprovingly as she worked her healing magic.

"I know, Katara, but we need information and she was volunteering it. Suki?" the Fire Lady turned to the magnificent leader of the warriors who named themselves after the last earthbending avatar.

"Yes, Akiko?" the Kyoshi warrior stood straight and tall. "Can you, Sokka and Toph ask around and help out the village? See if anyone got any more clues about what happened after the battle. Surely someone else must have heard or seen something.

I mean if one group was to distract this village so Ganryu would have more of an advantage to steal the relic then they've got to know something. So go around and help out these poor people."

"Will do. C'mon Sokka, Toph we don't have a lot of time to help and gather information so I hope you ready to multitask! Get your butts in gear!"

"Girlfriend I can do it no problem! Don't know about Snoozle here! But I surely can do it! And I'll be able to get to the truth a lot sooner!" Toph said as they hurried out to the main village.

"What would you have me do?" Aang wanted to know and Zuko took charge. "We need you to do some spirit world action. See if you can talk to any local spirits or get some clues that way. We need to know which way they went or anything else that could give us any advantages."

"Okay do you guys have a good place to meditated?" he asked and Yoshi volunteered to show him where to go.

Katara was just finishing up her healing about this time. "I can tell you one thing whoever gave her this injury has as much power and restraint as Azula. I don't think based on her memories we saw he can do lightning or blue flames, but"

"You're just saying he's a perfectionist and got the equivalent of her insatiable lust for power. Make sense if he's obsessed with Ozai to the point of godly worship he may even be in love with him," Zuko looked absolutely appalled as he said that but accepted it nonetheless.

"Look I know hearing about someone this disturbed planning something this crazy may be uncomfortable and might be bringing up some unwanted feelings. If you guys wanted to talk about it..."

"Katara there is nothing to talk about. Ozai means nothing to us. He's nothing but a forgotten memory. He has no connection to us. He just part of the past. That's all!" Zuko spat at her trying to make it clear he had all but forgotten Ozai.

"Yeah, that name just like the name "Zhao" means nothing to us. Our past is where it belongs. It's in the past. Those two beasts have nothing to do with us anymore. What we need to focus on here and now is finding this madman and stopping him. So let's focus on that and not on some ridiculous absurd names that are totally insignificant to us now!" Akiko also spat as they walked away more determined to focus on the mission then talk about the past.

This actually concerned Katara who was thinking about all the lessons of enlightenment and philosophy that Akiko taught them during the final months of the war. The lessons that proved for a fact she was Iroh's daughter. She didn't understand how even now half a decade later that even if they had let it go and put the past behind them they would truly act as if either Ozai or Zhao actions were meaningless.

She knew people had to move on and not let the past destroy them, but at the same time, you couldn't just forget it completely. How could they truly say that? While knowing some 20-year-old kid had a relic that could undo their happily ever after and bring their tormentor back to power wasn't bothering them?

It reminded her of an old song that she recalled Saura singing to the group on the one year anniversary of the end of the war. There had been a grand celebration at the Southern Air Temple were all the Nations gotten together to celebrate a year of peace and Saura had sung about a journey to the past. Just so no one would forget it. She could recall that song perfectly. She found herself singing it softly under her breath right now.

"Mind, don't fail now!  
Memory, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here.  
People always say,  
Life is full of choices.  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how the world can seem so vast,  
On a journey ... to the past.  
Somewhere down the road,  
I knew someone' was waiting,  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong!  
Arms open wide,  
I'll be loved and warm,  
Finally, home where I belong.  
Well, starting now, I'm learning fast,  
On this journey to the past Home, Love, Family.  
There was once a time,  
I must have had them, too.  
Home, Love, Family,  
I was never complete,  
Until I found you...  
One step at a time,  
One hope, then another,  
Who knows where this road may go.  
Back to who I was,  
On to find my future.  
Things my heart still needs to know.  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home...  
At last!"

About an hour later Team Avatar had gotten all the information were able to obtain. According again to Sokka's maps and the information of the village of Arumishi it was clear the ringleader was Ganryu with a small group of New Ozai Society members under his commands. Likely his second was Jun's traitorous little brother Takashi and they likely took Jun hostage given she was the one hid the relic and need her to find it.

They couldn't be sure what happened to Takakage but given Aang's spiritual search and the village, no bodies had been found so they had to assume both he and Jun were taken, hostage.

The path they'd have to take from here to get to the Temple of Sun would take them through some holy land that gang could reach if they left right now and hopefully catch up if they managed to get through this land wrought with danger before daybreak.

As they were given food and supplies and packed them quickly onto Appa the villagers again warned them about where they're going next. They warned them the land they're about to traverse they needed to show their respect, honor the fallen, be willing to forgive and not show fear. If they failed at any of that they'd face nothing but danger, curses, nightmares and find madness and eternal disrepair.

Thanking them for the warning they took off. It was already moon rise and now they were down to eight days and their quarry still had a big head start. So they better get through their next obstacle fast and get caught up even faster before the world perished in hellfire!

All they could think of while they flew with hearts in their throats was another song that Saura had wrote again shortly after the war and had performed at the one year peace anniversary.

"Love stays the same forevermore,  
Even when it changes a little doesn't mean it's gone.  
Time will never get away,  
Even as it leaves behind another day.

Things may come and things may go,  
Some go fast and some go slow.  
Few things last, that's all I know,  
But love carries on throughout the ages.

Things may come and things may go,  
Some go fast and some go slow.  
Few things last, that's all I know,  
But love carries on throughout the ages.

Four Nations have been around for a long time,  
We're coming in hard because we're in our prime.  
It will surely change down the line,  
But love carries on throughout the ages.

Every single style has something,  
different it can say.  
There's nothing wrong with being unique,  
in your own way.

Maybe you wanna be a singer,  
Get your fifteen minutes of fame.  
(Whoo-a-hoh!)  
That won't last forevermore,  
but love remains the same.

Things may come and things may go,  
Some go fast and some go slow.  
Few things last, that's all I know,  
But love carries on throughout the ages.

Things may come,  
and things may go,  
Some go fast,  
and some go slow.  
Few things last,  
that's all I know,  
But love carries on throughout the ages.  
Ohh,  
Carries on..."

They only hoped they have another world peace anniversary to celebrate along with still a royal wedding to celebrate first as they hurried on to save the world from having history rewritten to take away it's hopeful future!

Songs tweaked by Japananimegirl


	10. The Forgotten Graveyard

The Forgotten Graveyard

The gang flew far and fast observing countless fiery carnage left in the wake of the New Ozai Society, unmistakably not worrying at all they're leaving a fiery trail of bread crumbs behind them. It appeared they felt no-one knew about them furthermore that their victory was so insured why not consume as much as achievable in pre-celebration?

Eventually, the blazing debris did subside which was welcoming eyesight to view after observing the terrain below half converted to a desolate wasteland. However, they'd pushed Appa beyond his limits. This was painstakingly evident when gravity possessing the qualities it does, he began to drop right out of the heavens.

Before anyone even had time to process the thought of panicking Aang used the Avatar State to decrease their descent before it was rudely interrupted by an unidentified hard surface. Everyone got up shakily after the life or death moment. Each of them taking a deep breath they got off the sky bison rubbing their heads and all muttering mild curses as they tried to determine where the hell they're at right now.

Wherever it was, it was unbelievably murky. A dense shroud of mist obscured everything more than a few feet away. Within their limited field of vision, all anyone could see was that they're standing on some kind of metal-like surface.

The surface looked and felt smooth enough to skate on, yet was not at all slippery. This was about all the seven of them could learn from their eyes and skin alone. Except for the sounds of gentle waves sloshing against a hull and the salty scent of the ocean that was the solitary clue that they had that told them were probably on a boat of some kind.

"Hello! Is someone there?" a feminine voice suddenly called out from the mist.

"Uh, yeah!" Aang answered hesitantly, uncertain as to how the owner of the strange vessel he and his friends found themselves on would react to their presence, especially since he was the Avatar and in the company of the Fire Lord, his fiancee and his friends.

The voice seemed familiar somehow, but in his dazed state, Aang couldn't quite place it. He just knew it strongly felt familiar as if he'd heard it in a dream or many times in his life or many lifetimes. There was something inside him that felt he knew the owner of that voice, although he didn't know for certain who was speaking it still just felt familiar though he didn't know why.

The owner of the voice paused a moment. "I see. Stay there. I'll come to give you a hand."

This made him and the rest of the team chuckled, "If we tried to go anywhere, we'd probably fall off the boat! After all, we've never seen fog like this-" Aang's voice trailed off as a silhouette emerged from the dense mist and they all got a clear look at who was on this strange boat. All seven of their jaws dropped even Toph's as she was 'seeing' her in her own way and she wasn't a normal woman.

This woman was tall, willowy with flawless porcelain skin and the largest most soulful azure blue eyes ever. Her soft silky hair was whiter than fresh snow and in an even more exotic hairstyle then what was found in the Water Tribe.

Her elaborate junihitoe were made of exquisite silks of purest white, palest pink and loveliest lavender with a set of pale dawn-tinted fingerless gloves and stylish accessories. She could've been a normal noblewoman of one of the Four Nations if not for the fact she had a set of human size bejeweled butterfly wings on her back that was all the hues of the sunrise.

"Avatar Aang, you and your friends need not worry, I won't hurt any of you," she said softly as she gazed her eloquent azure eyes into his gray ones with friendship, love, and tranquillity.

"Oh, well that makes me feel so much safer," Sokka mumbled under his breath from the back row as he looked at the butterfly woman. Clearly, he knew they'd just run into more Spirit World trouble and after his first encounter with Hai Bai, he was less than thrilled by it. In fact, he much was he not loving the spirits other then Yue as the Moon he even stated to the woman, "As I recall, the first time we ran into you spirits was just before you tried to destroy a village and held me hostage overnight in your crazy world!"

The spirit noblewoman didn't seem fazed by Sokka's unquestionably uncivilized statement. She merely smiled sympathetically at the young Water Tribe man and again spoke softly and tenderly by speaking "Things are different this time. Much different. Times have changed, perhaps more than you realize."

That last comment struck a chord in the whole group to a diverse effect in each person. While they all still bore little trust for the woman, it seemed apparent that this woman wasn't about to attack them, and it would be in their best interests to figure out exactly what was going on and how she could help them.

"Just where are we, anyway?" Aang asked with a little cation as his eyes and tattoos started to glow a little less from being in the spirit woman's presences.

The spiritual noblewoman smiled slightly. "I suppose you mean who I am, where are you and if I can assist you to catch the despicable soul who wants to undo your miracle that grants life instead of death?" she queried in a nonchalant way as if this whole thing was just as natural as chatting about today's weather.

"Yes, all those answers would be very nice, Ms. Spirit. So can you please answer them? Pretty please?" Aang asked with big adorable eyes hoping that would help by being cute. It didn't look as if it was needed but being cute never hurt anyone or anything.

The woman chuckled affectionately, a far cry from the malevolent laughter that Team Avatar had heard countless times before from their past foes "You are on a funeral barge, just a half a mile off the coast my palace of Keaparaberu in Limbo Valley of the Spirit World, to answer your first question.

The answer to your next question, we are currently traveling down the River Sutikusu which divides Limbo Valley in half. Between myself and the Black Spirit of Death Anto.

As for your third and final question. The answer to that one is one I'm honestly a little disappointed you already don't know the answer to for yourselves. But I'm the White Spirit of Life, Alanna," the woman explained in a dignified and cultured demeanor before Sokka once again rudely cut her off in terror moreover panic.

"A funeral barge?!" Sokka shrieked unquestionably looking like he'd seen a ghost or thought she was here to drag them to their graves. Honestly, she looked a little offended he had that idea about her. She may have been patient and understanding about his rude comments however him thinking she was her to drag them to their deaths she definitely took offense too.

"Yes, a funeral barge, but you shan't fear death here, Sokka," she spoke in a slightly sharper voice than a moment before, "I can only bestow life I can't take it away. That is Anto's power. But I still must perform a duty concerning lives that have been dishonored that he wishes not to do." She paused for a moment to looks a little unhappy before her expression lit up with a smile and she looked at them gleefully, " Perhaps that's why you are here and if you help me do this duty I can help you find what you are looking for?"

"Oh, great Alanna what service can we assist you to do so you may assist us with our most important quest?" Akiko wanted to know as she felt she was the right one to talk to her given her powers. The spirit woman seemed pleased to be treated with proper respect and honor by Akiko and not have to deal with Sokka's rude comments anymore. She quickly addresses the matter at hand of why they had landed on this boat.

"Only a few hours ago a graveyard was sullied by a throng of ignoble, shameful individuals. One was a truly malicious person indeed and I sense only the most malevolent of intentions from him. He's on a quest of great evil, great unspeakable evil that must be stopped at all cost!

They stopped for a time to unwind in a cemetery although they did appalling acts to the dead. Now their souls are not resting in peace as their rest has been interrupted furthermore their graves have been violated.

If you can make right the graveyard and help spirits find peace again I'd be most obliged and then I can help make your time easier and greatly help you catch up to the one who defied them in the first place."

"Sure why not help a bunch of bag of bones? Not like we don't have much more important things to do! Tell me how did we wind up going from planning a wedding to ending up on a spirit river on a funeral barge then be asked to help some ghosts be at peace?" Toph wanted to know as she flicked some snot out her nose.

"Toph you better show more respect then that if we want to help this poor woman out as well as those souls! If we do this then we are one step closer to catching that violent maniac and having the wedding!" reprimand Katara who then looked up at Alanna with wonder and awe.

"We'll help you out, Great Alanna. So what can we do?" she asked in her normal "hero" voice they heard so much when they were saving the world five years ago.

"We'll be arriving in half an hour to the Isle of Sandoragon. The dead must be honored with offerings, prayers, symbols and apologizes." Alanna explained what was needed to be done to sooth the spirits and undo the damage done to them.

"Aren't you gonna be a little more specific than that, Lady?" Sokka wanted to know and the Spirit Woman shook her head and gestured behind her to the interior of the spirit world funeral barge.

"You'll find what you need inside the barge to complete your task, but you must do it before the sunrise. So again choose wisely, be respectful and be generous," again she waved her gloved hand and motion for them to enter the interior and find what they needed on their own.

Team Avatar wasn't completely sure what was going on or why they had to do this deed in order to stop Ganryu and the New Ozai Society from completing their dark desire but again figured that everything happens for a reason.

They found waiting for them were perfectly fitting white kimonos, a sign of mourning and respect, so they slipped them on knowing if they were going to a graveyard, they might as well honor the dead by showing proper respect.

After making sure they're dressed for the part they noticed other things of interests. Akiko and Zuko immediately recognized the special incense sticks that were reserved only for Day of the Dead to chase away evil spirits and took about four of them each. They figured they're gonna need a lot of them from the way Alanna had been talking.

Aang noticed a pair of juzu or prayer beads and took those, while Toph who was feeling the table to get more of a sense of what going on groaned a bit when she found the item seemingly meant for her. It was a to anyone who could see a black and silver envelope.

This may not mean much to others but anyone who knew anything about funerals knew this was for condolence money as at a funeral you were expected to pay depending on your relationship and wealth of the guest to the deceased. Either way a whole graveyard of forgotten souls that had been defiled? She would end up paying half the Beifong fortune just to appeases them!

Katara after making sure Sokka didn't eat the food that was to be laid on the graves got him to help her gather both food and small mementos to be placed on the graves as Suki got the final item which was unusual flowers that looked a lot more like red ferns then flowers.

Once they're ready Alanna walked back in and told them they'd arrived at the Isle of Sandoragon. "Please hurry. Their spirits grow even more hostile and agitated from the insolence that offensive man showed them and again even the Black Spirit of Death Anto shows no honor to those who died even if he's the one who takes the fallen to the afterlife."

"How will we know what to do? And how will this aid us in our quest, Alanna?" the gang asked once more and she simply replied. "You'll find out what you need to know when you need to know it. Now go!"

"Okay let's go!" as they departed the funeral barged single file and through the mist that seemed to be there since time began to step foot on the strange isle. It must have been incredibly impressive at one time. An absolutely holy site only now it was mutilated, befouled and desecrated.

While most of the gang couldn't help but just see magnificence destroyed, Zuko, Akiko, and Aang felt a far deeper more personal connection. Like somehow they'd seen this place before or it was personal. Just something about this place seemed awfully familiar.

Shaking off those feelings Zuko and Akiko went first lighting two pairs of incense sticks and letting the pleasant smoke ward off the evil spirits, while right behind them Aang began to recite a prayer, that the Air Nomads had taught him for when Air Nomads died, and they did a sky burial.

Everyone did get the heebie-jeebies as they walked slowly into the obscure, depressing and desecrated graveyard and they saw all the graves had been torched, broken or somebody even penned vulgar insulting messages on the faded names of those laid to rest here.

"The spirits are quite hostile. I can hear all of them calling us names I can't really repeat. They are screeching for retribution! These spirits for some reasons I feel like I've talked to them before. Like I already know them. It's extremely confusing." Akiko confessed as she waved the smoke towards scattered graves where she could see some shadow people but not true people.

"What are we going to do with a collection of angry ghosts?!" Sokka wanted to know as his knees were wobbling about to give out from under him.

"Well first things first. We need to finish cleansing the bad energy here by walking and saying prayers throughout the graveyard. Then we must leave offerings of food and gifts they enjoyed in life," Zuko began to explain about how to honor the dead properly only for Toph to rudely interrupt him.

"And I'm not paying for all of us! Each of you has to offer up at least one coin here so I can pay the full amount of their condolence money. I'll bury it by the gate so it remains here," Toph stated firmly as she waved around the large black and silver envelope for all those who could see it actually saw it.

Consequently, reluctantly everyone coughed up a single coin or something of value that they placed in the envelope. Thus the Fire Lord, Lady, and Avatar continue on with their mission and as they did the Water Tribe siblings laying food and offerings on each grave they could see.

Toph used her impressive earthbending to bury what had to be two whole gold chest worth of condolence money to appeases every spirit in the forgotten graveyard. Again she couldn't see it but she could tell there had to be at least a thousand graves here. Though there were at least a thousand markers given everyone was burned to ash so she couldn't tell anything like gender. Though she did 'see' something odd buried about six feet under each grave.

"Um guys?" she said in such a shaking voice she was barely able to stand.

"Yes?" they asked as they returned and all they had left were the peculiar red fern like flowers.

"What is it, Toph? Is something wrong?" Akiko asked her concerningly as she had never had seen Toph look so scared or colorless.

"Akiko, I think...I think...," she was stuttering and not able to get it out.

"Toph what is it? Tell me what is it? Please!" she beseeched her.

"I think this is the Graveyard of the Dragon Guardians!" she shouted loudly and everyone gasped and looked at the blind earthbender in disbelief.

Finally, Akiko who could scarcely breath asked in a very soft almost imperceptible voice, "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"Under the graves? Under the urns of ashes? I can see armor and swords exactly like yours. And there are a thousand graves here. Didn't you say once a thousand Dragon Guardians died because of Sozin?" Toph asked apprehensively to which Akiko slowly nodded.

It was than she, her love and Aang took a closer look at the graves and gasped, "The names! The writing! I can't believe I didn't notice it before!" she had her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What?! What is it?!" demanded Sokka who looked at the writing but couldn't read it. He thought it was just because it was old but that wasn't the problem.

"This is Dragon Guardian Code, the Language of the Dragons! THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE!" growled Akiko like a dragon herself as a hot pink dragon soul was firebended behind her and they recognized it as Fang, Avatar Roku's dragon. She must really be pissed to summon his soul with her firebending.

"Um, what is going on?" Katara asked knowing now they're really treading on thin ice now that they had a dragon soul here. She could remember Akiko attempting to train Aang in Dragon Guardian Firebending style and even doubt he could learn it as only those born with Dragon Fire inside them could perform it or master it.

"This land is called the Isle of Sandoragon? That translate Island of the Sun Dragon, Katara! My Great-Grandfather is responsible for the genocide of Aang's people and the near extinction of the original Firebenders but again, Akiko is Last Dragon Guardian and Heir to the Leadership. But this must have been where they laid their sisters to rest. But now they were violated in both life and death!"

"I will not tolerate any more crimes against my people! It was enough of an atrocity the dragons they shared a spiritual bond with were hunted down! But then they were battered, raped and assassinated!

And now even their final resting place was defiled by a monster who had to mock them in death and wants to bring Death back to power! So even their memory is even further defiled!" Akiko wasn't actually taught the breath of fire by her father but she used it quite well at that moment. So well everyone backed up a couple of feet from the very pissed off Fire Lady. "Okay, remind me not to get on your bad side," Sokka whispered as Akiko started to calm down some.

"Akiko, my fire lily, we will make it right, that's why we are here after all. That's why Alanna told us why we were here. She wants us to show these spirits whose lives were shown such disrespect and even in death disrespect the honor they're deserved," reminded Zuko to his love who was barely regaining control of herself but was unsuccessful in the attempt because of her rage was that personal.

"How?! All their souls are currently back in the rookery guarding Zuka's eggs but there no doubt they can feel their holy land and spiritual anchors still desecrated! I should know that better than anyone!

I'm their leader and their Fire Lady! I should've made sure that that madman couldn't perform such vile acts in the name of Death! Is it not bad enough he wishes to bring him back to power by rewriting history but he's just as bad as Death?

That old song I sang about him? Ganryu and Ozai are both just "An awful, awful men, not well-bred. No respect for anyone! Not even the dead!"

"Um hmm?" Suki coughed politely to get the royal couple's attention and they turned around quickly to look over to her. She was holding the red fern like a flower out to them.

"I may not know the name of this flower but I think this was on that spirit barge for a reason, if I'm not mistaken, I think this is extremely significant in making right that which was wronged here."

Akiko's jade green eyes widen as she dashed forward to get a proper look at the flower and gasped, "I don't believe it! This was supposed to be extinct! That Sozin and Azulon destroyed them to further dishonor the Dragon Guardians and bring further dishonor upon my ancestors!"

"Why? Why would they want to get rid of this flower? I mean it's pretty but what is it exactly?" Katara wanted to know as she looked at it closely.

The flowers that they'd brought with them from the spirit funeral barge were so big they're actually two feet tall with long red petals. Both Zuko and Akiko seemed to gaze at them with a look of awe and wonder on their faces.

"Well, it's called a Dragon Dew Flower. It's about as sacred and symbolic as the Fire Lily, to be honest. It's got its own story that just as sad and tragic but as meaningful." Akiko informed them who had no idea of the Fire Nation Lore.

"Tell us please," they all asked at once in eager voices.

"Well, the Dragon Dew Flower didn't appear till about 100 years ago. When the first Dragon and Dragon Guardian fell in battle after Sozin began the tradition of having people earn the title of "Dragon" by conquering both Dragon and Dragon Guardians" Akiko started the story that had very deep and personal meaning to her as it was about her family.

"After the death of the First Firebender and his Guardian, all in what would become a genocide all the Dragons and Guardians wept all night long as did their leader who had mysteriously disappeared as the story goes.

Their leader who wasn't present though felt the heartache a thousand times worse then anyone else and she begged the Spirits for someway that her sisters and the dragons could both be honored in death and find true peace and that no-one would ever desecrate them again.

So the story goes some powerful spirit no one is sure which one began to plant Dragon Dew Flowers at the site of every fallen dragon and Dragon Guardian throughout the Fire Nation. Those spots were consecrated and never could be defiled and the flowers would never die.

And yet still people started to try and desecrate them anyway and not honor the flower and those who did die horribly. Soon only grave sites had the flowers and then it became far and in between as more and more dragons were no more," Akiko finished the tale of the Dragon Dew and was weeping uncontrollably as she did.

"So if we plant these flowers, these Dragon Dews throughout the graveyard everything will be made right and your fallen sisters should be able to rest at peace again?" concluded Aang to which Akiko nodded but looked at the sky with a troubling look.

"We don't have much time sunrise is almost upon us. Therefore we are gonna need a lot of bending to help us and hard work. So everyone please do all you that can to make sure one is planted by each grave site and we get back to the barge before sunrise."

"Why is it important we finish before sunrise?" Sokka wanted to know as he quickly started to plant the Dragon Dew. He got the uneasy feeling he wasn't gonna like the answer and he was right.

"Besides this holy ground? It's because this island actually resides in the Spirit World, Sokka, and only during the week proceeding the Anniversary of Firebending is it accessible and then only by spiritual means," Akiko answered his question and he did a double take.

"Hold on a freaking minute there! So you're saying we are on vanishing spirit world island?! And we could vanish from this world if we don't leave by sunrise?!"

'Yes," Akiko stated in a perfectly calm voice and then remarked, "I imagine the New Ozai Society was brought here by Anto the Black Spirit of Death on a different boat, given Alanna wanting us to rectify dishonored spirits.

So obviously the Anto the Black Spirit who according to the stories loves chaos be all for this kind of evil and making sure to help Ganryu and the New Ozai Society with their goal and if brought further evil along the way? More fun and power to him."

The gang kind of kicked it into high gear after that and finished just in time to reach the funeral barge before the island vanished and they floated further down the river. Alanna looked very pleased with them.

"Thank you for honoring the spirits of the dead when Anto who again brings about death only dishonored them. Now I can help you catch up to those he helped as he loved to have seen Ozai and the Fire Nation win the war."

"Okay this is creepy and strange enough, but how can you help us now?"

"You did me and the dead that was dishonored in life a favor now I shall do you a favor. Observe," as she fluttered her butterfly wings and waved her hands and pulsating heliotrope light flickered and the boat picked up speed and went into a sparkly mist and a moment later they hit dry land.

"Welcome to the Valley of Misfortune. I've saved three days on your journey. This is the quickest route on your journey if you cut through this valley. But beware, it didn't get its name for being of good fortune. You'll need a bit of faith, trust a little luck and a lot of hope to get through this Valley if you're to reach the Temple of the Sun before Ganryu and his party.

Now the last thing I can do is grant you energy to make you feel rested and stronger so you'll be ready to travel," as she released some butterflies that merged with the seven young adults and did rejuvenate them.

"Now follow this butterfly and don't lose track of it. This butterfly will help you navigate safely through the Valley. Good luck and Zuko, Akiko?"

"Yes?"

"Hope you can still make it home in time for your wedding!"

"Thank you, Alanna, for all your help!" and with that Team Avatar got off the barge and went straight into the Valley of Misfortune hoping not to meet their doom only to prevent doom.

Alanna the White Spirit of Life- Avocadolove author of the hit avatar story "Another Brother"

Anto the Black Spirit of Death-Keith Silverstein- Hawkmoth- Ladybug (Shout out for my twin liking the show and her great fanfics on the show)


	11. The Valley of Misfortune

The Valley of Misfortune

The gang of young adults quickly disembarked from the spirit funeral barge before they began to plunge into the obscure Valley of Misfortune. It was a somewhat perpendicular pathway downward into Valley and already they're fatigued furthermore getting on each other nerves.

When they subsequently approached the conclusion of the volcanic glass stairway plunging downward into the Valley the fog absolved adequately enough for one's eyesight to perceive things visible. Likewise, even with the derelict written material, Akiko was competent enough to decipher the Dragon Guardian Code.

"Damn, it's a riddle. Any of you guys good with riddles?" she inquired in a peevishness manner while looking over her shoulder in a bit of defeat to her group of closet friends. They all gave the air of being quite clueless which was not at all favorable as they were running short on time to save the world as well as her wedding.

"Well, what's the riddle in the first place, princess?" Sokka questioned in a sarcastic tone and Akiko gave him a crossed expression. Her jade eyes narrowed dangerously at the next in line to be chief of the southern tribe.

"Its Fire Lady, Sokka!" she snapped at him in a dragon-like manner before carrying on. "And the riddle is "Pay me the proof of your pain?" she interpreted in an unsure tone of voice. She looked extremely exhausted and super annoyed. It was evident she wasn't thrilled that her wedding might not happen, because some screwball was playing around with everyone's fate, and bring the most diabolical individual back to power and demolish her happily ever after.

Everyone was feeling quite sympathetic to Akiko and Zuko. Plus they're all thinking about what was going to happen to their own lives if they didn't stop this looney. Still, they're still exhausted and extremely annoyed with everyone else at this moment in time. Glancing throughout the group as a whole they all shrugged their shoulders and didn't know what to think. Once again they looked towards Sokka naturally. He was the cynical guy who came up with the genius plans. Sure as shooting he could figure out a couple of cockamamie riddles. He was known for his renowned Sok-casm after all.

"Well, someone better start thinking of an answer to that riddle because its likely gonna come in handy while we go stomping about in there!" Zuko pointed in front them at the impediment which was the subsequent complication in this breakneck quest. Why were there always life or death hindrances or serious pains in the butts on quests? Was it just because it wouldn't be a quest if it was remarkably smooth?

He was starting to steam literally and it was clear as much as they had to stop a madman he was also wanting his wedding to happen. He was still likely desiring to get to the part with being in the bedroom with Akiko and didn't desire to have that to be taken away from him. He was a guy in love a truly sensual guy and you can only suppress the sex drive for so long moreover be rule-bound so long. Plus everyone has a tipping point when they can't take it. Consequently, it looked like Zuko was getting to his with how much longer he could take that one.

Although back to the situation at hand the wedding, romance and sleeping together should be the furthest thing from one's mind. What was in front of them should be first and foremost. The dense opaque fog was now chocked with the odor of sulfur, ash, soot, death, and decay. Screams of animalistic howls and torturous pain were screaming into the night with a lot of loud popping.

"Should we maybe make the air I don't know a little more breathable? We will chock to death if we can't even breath! I mean I feel like I'm gonna cough up a lung here and I can't just metalbend an iron lung one up!" yelled Toph as she was really trying to hack up her lungs at the moment. She was on all fours coughing up a storm from how hard it was to breathe properly.

"You know she's got a point," Katara was coughing violently too, "We can't proceed any further if we can't even breath or see. Aang, can't you clean the air at all?" the waterbender was gasping for breath as she asked the love of her life that question.

"Before we all suffocated, Twinkle Toes?!" the blind earthbender managed to still yell at the dummy before her.

"Okay! I'll try!" the young avatar responded in an apprehensive voice as he started to do an extremely intricate airbending move to trying decontaminated the air although it was too much and he crumpled coughing too.

"I'm sorry, guys, but the air just too chocked with contamination. I can't clean all the air. Furthermore, I've utilized the Avatar State to frequently recently, it be too unstable to use it once more after using it numerous times in such a short time span."

"The what can we do Aang? We can't advance any further unless we can breathe!" Sokka demanded as he was trying to use his black sword to keep him from falling completely over.

"Bubbles! That's what we needed to do!" Katara cried with her eyes shining brightly and it was Suki who asked "Katara what do you mean "Bubbles?" the warrior was wondering if the odious air was causing her brain to shut down and she was talking foolishness now.

"It's like when your swimming and can't get to the surface in time. There are air pockets, air bubble underwater to give you air till you can make it to the surface! There tons of them back home in the South for the seals we hunt!"

"So you are thinking Aang just creates air bubbles around us to give us all breathable air so we can proceed?" Zuko asked the group and Katara nodded. "Do you have a better idea and we are running out of time so we better get to it!"

"Okay everyone personally air supply coming up right now!" as he bent very large air spheres around them to give the clean air supply without suffocating them. Once everyone took a few deep breaths they could breath clean air and proceed further.

Though it wasn't precisely anymore comfortable inside the Valley than outside. It was even more disturbing then Swamp they had visited in the Earth Kingdom, to be honest. It was so spooky and all the sounds and pollution made you think something was gonna jump out and get you any second.

They had only gone a 1 yard when Akiko screamed "Watch out!" and shoved Aang to the ground and Zuko knocked Katara the ground also. They were about to ask what that was about when they saw bright blood red flames shoot up where they'd been standing a second ago.

"What was that?!" Katara wanted to know and then she heard three distinct popping noise near her head and Zuko rolled them immediately away from it and not a moment too soon as another one of those fire shot up.

"Okay now what was that?!" she screamed again as he helped her up after rescuing her from ending up turned to ash.

"That is one of the three dangers of the Valley of Misfortune," Zuko informed her as he brushed off his clothes and started to do the same to her.

"One of three dangers?!" she screamed at him.

"What exactly is in this Valley and how do you know about this place, Scar boy?!" demanded Sokka fiercely who was unquestionably not wanting to suddenly be a force to tap dancing with flames shooting up from the ground.

It was Akiko who answered looking somewhat annoyed. "Our father of course, duh. He told us bedtime stories all the time during our summer vacations at our beach house on Ember Island.

We couldn't fall asleep without him singing us a story. Hell, even Azula even though she pretend it was ridiculous and childish couldn't really hide the fact she appreciated the bedtime stories.

But yeah our father was basically the repository of all the Fire Nation lore, even more than Mom. Furthermore, he was extremely animated when he told a story. Not always the best singer admittedly, but he could spin quite a yarn when he wanted too."

"Yeah, those were good times just listen to the sea birds, the soothing tides on the seashore below as the candles burned low and hearing our true father telling us a bedtime story.

But the point is one of the stories was about The Valley of Misfortune. The way he told it Valley has three dangers, three tests that test your character in three ways and at the end of it you learn a valuable life lesson."

"Oh I'm so glad your Uncle was such a great storyteller, but if he happened to be so amazing didn't he happened to tell you what the freaking answer to the riddles were or how to get out of here?!" screamed Sokka hysterically getting in the Fire Lord's face who looked like he was livid.

It then took Aang and Toph using both their bending to separate the two before the Fire Lord murdered the next Chief of the Southern Water Tribe because everyone was exhausted and hot-tempered at that second.

"Okay calm down you two! We are already on edge because we're running out of time and we already had enough on our plate planning for weeks a Royal Wedding. So can we all please calm down?" beseeched Aang on behalf of the whole group.

"Yeah if we don't I'll dish out my own painful brand of calming down. So zip it Sokka!" threated Toph as she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Okay, Toph! Don't put me in a metalbend headlock!" whimpered Sokka like a puppy.

"Okay, look again we need to calm down and figure out what is going on. So do you Zuko or Akiko remember all the dangers of this Valley or the answers to the riddles?" Suki asked sympathetically and Zuko sighed half-heartedly.

"The former not the latter."

"We know the dangers more because we're trying to incorporate them into our Book of Secrets growing up so we could best Azula and Ozai by learning to avoid them as we did with every piece of literature or thing we came across to make us better fighters," explained Akiko why they could remember dangers better then answers to the riddles.

"Okay, so what are the dangers and how do we circumvent them?" Suki wanted to know and Akiko answered immediately remembering the story perfectly.

"Danger one: the flames spurts which can easily be avoided by listening for the distinctive popping sound that precedes them.

Danger two: Lightning sand, it's drier and quicker than quicksand. Toph should have no problem helping us avoid that.

Danger three: The most dangerous of all. Rat-bobcats a cross between rats and bobcats. Ruthless, cold-blooded and have a taste for human flesh. Extremely skilled hunters and will keep attacking till they kill."

"So just to recap? We got to avoid the fire and the sand and hope we don't run into this rat-cats?"

"Yeah, pretty much and of course solve the riddles which should grant us safe passage," Akiko answered in a calm tone of voice as if this was still perfectly normal.

"Well, I'll keep a lookout for this "lightning sand" You dummies keep listening for those flame spurts and let's just hope we don't run into any wildlife then!" Toph suggested bluntly as they continued on the pathway of lifeless leaves.

They did manage to walk three miles avoiding dangers one and two thanks to Toph and the popping sound and thanks to having some firebenders and a powerful waterbender any time they there had been near misses they'd at least saved anyone from being burned.

However, after going three miles they still hadn't really seemed to make any headway and it was Aang who suddenly said. "I don't think we are gonna go any further till we solve that riddle and do as it asks. "Give proof of our pain?"

"Okay, how to do we do that? What could that possibly mean, Aang?" Sokka wanted to know when suddenly they heard Suki scream audibly. Everyone turned to see she was being attacked by what was unmistakably a rat-bobcat

"Suki! No!" Sokka drew his blade and rush to her rescue as Suki was trying to best the beast who had popped her air bubble and she was having a terrible time breathing and trying to fight.

The beast was one of the most ghastly things they'd seen. The gang of course seen countless hybrid animals but seeing something that's a half rat and the half cat didn't make for a good combination. The thing was able to incapacitate Suki speedily after it popped her air bubble and started to ravage her and she was screaming terribly. Suddenly Sokka was there kicking the thing till it flew three feet and it was snarling at him.

"Stay away from her you ugly son of a bitch!" he said as the other made a protective circle around Suki as Sokka stared down his prey.

The Rat-bobcat had to be 50 lbs of fury and ferocity who already tasted Suki's flesh and wanted the rest of her. Sokka wasn't about to let it have the rest of her and so the battle began.

He used everything he had learned from Master Piandao and just pure adrenaline against a savage beast who was in a frenzy all while still avoiding more frequently flames spurts as well as the lightning sand that was all around them. It was in the heat of the moment Sokka came up with a plan to defeat the best. He baited the beast and mocking it had it run towards the right into a flame spurt as it went off. It screamed in immense agonizing pain and he slewed it with his sword and then shoved the dead carcass into the lightning sand.

He quickly sauntered over to Suki who Katara was striving to heal without much luck. Sokka couldn't help but hold her hand and cry. Apologizing he wasn't quick enough. As soon as the tears touched her shoulder and the ground something happened. One her shoulder healed up perfectly and another all the dangers of the Valley around them vanished as well. They had paid their 'proof of their pain"

"Wow! Looks like "tears" was the answer to the riddle! Wait what's going on?!" as something was rising out of the ground. Looking around a granite pillar next to another set of obsidian staircases abruptly rose and it stated, " Pay me the fruits of your labor."

They looked up the daunting set of steps that had no ending in sight and gulped loudly. "Bending would get us up to the top faster. I could race to the top with my airbending, Katara could waterbend to the top and Toph could use some earthbending for the rest of you and Akiko and Zuko can power that."

"That's a really sound theory Aang, but I think if we try it won't work." Akiko started to say but the impatient boy wasn't listening as he started to run only he was knocked back by oh ten feet by running into an intangible wall of some kind that did leave its mark on him. It was almost comical honestly.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Aang asked and even Sokka looked stumped and test the air with his blade which seemed to almost bend it backward. The blade returns to normal after he removed it from the steps. None it seems to get his logical mind and they're all dramatically missing the point. Akiko blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Are you two lacking common sense?" she asked again in an irritating pitch as they didn't have time for this at all.

"Likely they are guys. No offenses to you Zuko," Katara whispered to Zuko who whispered back. "None took."

"That riddle there for a reason, which means there only one way to solve it and if we must solve the way the riddle intends that means we can't cheat. So let's begin walking." Akiko ordered as she put one foot in front other and began climbing the seemingly endless stairwell. She turned and said, "I'm not carrying you guys. So start hauling hoof people!"

People honestly should walk more frequently so they can build up stamina, endurance and increase their heart rate. Because it was painfully obvious why someone had built endless stairs put that riddle there was for more than just one reason. It proved easily just how out of shape the gang had gotten and how too depended they had gotten on Appa or their bending since it didn't take too long to get tuckered out from walking the steps.

Akiko and Zuko were refusing to have complaints from the peanut gallery, therefore, to keep their spirits up Katara recommended they sing a climbing song. As a result, everyone began to sing "Burazājakku" as that is the first song that every child learns in any nation when they start learning anything about music. It's a very artless child tune to master for singing or music playing. Furthermore, it belongs to no one nation so it was the most common song to start off when learning music.

Therefore they began to powerfully and as joyfully as possible sing the children song for about an hour which kept them joyous and satisfied till they couldn't stand the blisters on their feet or sweat on their foreheads any longer. As soon as they wiped the sweat off their brows they apparently solved the riddle and 'paid the fruits of their labor" because suddenly they could see the top of the stairs out of the valley.

Thus singing one last time they hurried up to the top only to see one last obstacle in their path. A large raging river with a large heart-shape stone with another riddle carved into it. Again Akiko read what it said distinctly for the group. "Pay me the treasures of your past" and this time they weren't even stupid enough to ask Katara to try and waterbend them across.

Nope, they knew they'd have to figure out the riddle and give payment to get across if they wanted out of this valley. Therefore it was time to think of what the other riddles meant and what they had paid to figure out what this one meant.

"Okay let's go over what each one meant and how it was paid and then we can figure out how to get across. So the first one wanted proof of pain. So that was tears. And second wanted payment of labor and that was sweat. And this one wants treasures of the past. Anyone see any deeper connection here?" Sokka asked thinking aloud.

"Well tears of pain could mean the heart. Payment in labor with sweat could mean body. Maybe treasures of the mean mind? Or the soul?" Aang suggested as he thought about the significant and symbolic meaning of everything.

"All of this could be parts that represent a person soul as a whole so I think we do have to make a payment of the mind, Aang. But what are the treasures of the mind?" Katara wanted to know as her hand was touched her mother's necklace nervously.

Akiko sighed and looked at Katara as she already knew the answer but none of them wanted to say it. "You all know the answer but you don't want to say it. "Treasures of our past are our memories. Our happy memories"

"What?!"

"Come on! I know memory bending still mostly a lost art but I did train all of you in it. Memories are our greatest treasure and what we keep near and dear to us. For what are we without our memories? Good, bad or indifferent?

If we want to get across that river we must all give payment. We must give it a copy of our happiest memories. So let's get over there and bend our happiest memories. We did it once to make the Avatar Star. So if we did it once we can do it twice." Akiko stated firmly as she yanked everyone to their feet to go do what they had to do.

It was a bit nerve wreaking nonetheless everyone did as Akiko instructed them and poured into the water their memories of their happiest times. They fell into the water like a living waterfall and flowed down the stream then the water parted to reveal stepping stones.

They all crossed until they reached the top of the valley. There at the top was a beautiful ancient stone fountain with a message written on it. It was sitting amidst herbs and flowers rarer and more beautiful than any they had ever seen before. The sky above burned ruby as the fading glow illuminated the words on the old fountain that seemed to have some words of wisdom craved into it.

"Congratulations to all who make it this far. Thrice you're tested and thrice you passed. Heed these words well for those who go forth from this point should know them well if they proceed any further.

Sometimes we have love sometimes we lose love. Sometimes love can hurt terribly like a deep wound. Pleasures and pains but we learn to accept the bad with the good. For without the bad times we wouldn't appreciate the good times.

Life is precious and we need to cherish every single moment.

Remember these words well if you keep on this path. Also, love is not bound to one form and you can make as much of it as you desire.

May your hearts be true and may the sun continue to rise as a symbol of hope. And you make your own luck good or bad.

Good luck"

"Well, it looks like we've got some excellent guidance. Now let's pick up the pace we only got a few days left to get to the Temple of the Sun and prevent the end of the world!" Akiko declared excitedly.

"Yeah, let's get going!" they all shouted and took off running feeling much stronger and more rejuvenated for some reason as they hurried off to catch the bad guys. Maybe they had received fair fortune and not misfortune after all.

Burazājakku is just "Frère Jacques translated to Japanese to make it look and sound different.


	12. Rescuing a Beauty

Rescuing a Beauty

Even though they'd just left the Valley of Misfortune with a sense of exaltation they're presently appearing as if their optimism been washed down the drain again as a savage storm popped up almost immediately. Was fate mocking them? It seemed like it. It perpetually did appear like fate and destiny had to make things as challenging as possible and had a rotten sense of humor.

They'd just reached a collection of ancient ruins when a violent thunderstorm broke out. Amongst the broken statutes, disintegrating pagodas, and overgrown rotten homes they ultimately perceived one area that appeared to be secure.

On the crest of the next hill about half a mile from where the rain-soaked gathering was standing was a persisted of a peculiar gleaming mansion. It genuinely resembled at least to their eyes to be a particularly huge upside-down vessel once fashioned of gold and additional trappings. It was extraordinarily mystifying to them so much so they just stopped and stared for a few moments.

Still, they're again wet, exhausted and running out of time furthermore needed to get out of the storm. Not to mention not get hit by lightning because Zuko and Akiko could only redirect so much of it. So they scamper up to the oddly shaped palace and then like a bunch of wet dogs shook themselves dry like a dog does to get its coat dry after being outside when it rains.

After shaking themselves dry then proceeded further inside the strange structure. As they leisurely strolled inside Sokka let out a whistle and started babbling just to fill the silence in the air. "Whoever built this obviously used their own boat. By why the heck would you use a boat like this anyway?

I mean no offense but you hotheads aren't exactly as seaworthy as Water Tribes. I mean I could see if one of our people had the idea to turn a giant boat upside and use it like this. Making the windows out of the oar slots, and I must admit it was properly shiny and impressive once when the sloping hulls were adorned with gold, silver or whatever.

I could totally also see using an awning where the gangplank use to be. But really based on your architecture and all your guys' ramblings about honor and no sense of fun and whatnot who came up with this unconventional design?"

"Sokka? Why are you even talking about this absurdity? I mean really is it even important has to whose idea it was to turn a boat into a shelter how many eons ago? Really is that actually important right now?" his sister challenged him again irritated even as her brother was an adult now he still was vexatious as he was as a child.

"Hey I'm just saying!" he yelled defenselessly as Katara took a swing at him and they had a small fist fight in the darkness that was soon broken up by Suki and Aang respectfully.

"C' mon guys we need to chill and think here. There are only a few days left to get to the Temple of the Sun and stop Ganryu and the New Ozai Society from fulfilling their dark wish.

Do you think we can possibly figure out how to get from here to there and stop them? I mean they are still a good ways ahead of us and unless they genuinely fearful of things going bump in the night and getting zap to a crisp I doubt this storm gonna put much of a stop to them!" snapped Akiko fiercely who was in no mood to deal with childish antics.

"Well, it would help us if we knew how much further it was to the Temple of the Sun or where it is exactly located and more about this relic! You haven't really shared a whole lot of information with any of us!" Toph pointed out the obvious. Her own temper was starting to boil over.

"It is true, we've come a long way and done quite a few unusual things but still have no real idea of what is truly going on. Could you give us a little more details on what is going on? It would be much easier to do things if we had a tad more insight." Suki agreed with her fellow Earth Kingdom citizen.

"It's surprisingly troublesome to describe with how much time it would take and there so many things we aren't understanding ourselves. All we know is the relic and what it can do and the temple and everything. It really would take a long time and we don't know if we could tell you all of it without further help..." Zuko started when Aang yelped. "Did you hear that?!"

"What?! Hear what?!" everyone exclaimed at once and looked at the 17-year-old boy who held his hand for silence.

"I was so sure I heard something. I mean I'm already feeling this journey is abundant of spirits because it's tied to the first firebenders and the anniversary of firebending. Furthermore, the lands we are traveling are just saturated with spiritual activity."

"What your point, Twinkle Toes?" Toph demanded in a cross voice.

"I'm saying we are still treading on consecrated ground. This place like the Dragon Guardians Graveyard is sacred and something happened a long time ago that wasn't right. Can't you all feel it?"

"What I'm seeing and feeling in my mind and heart, Aang is a curse fell upon this village to punish it for some violation, not their fault but someone else's," Akiko replied as she walked around started walking further down the palace till she came to a dais.

She took a deep breath as her jade eyes radiated brightly as the spirits revealed to her what was here long ago. "I"m seeing heaps of gemstones and gold, a crackling fire. Next to them was a throne. Made of too like a golden tree and it sits, a gorgeous female, one of the most attractive ladies I've ever seen.

Her long ebony hair falls across her shoulders in a single long plait. Her crimson halter top shows off her incredibly sexy tan shoulder and smooth midriff with a knee-length skirt belted with a golden braid. She's got a sheathed knife and a dazzling piece of jewelry around her neck. Gold lacework collar with huge rubies and diamonds," Akiko recited what the spirits were showing her of this strange place they were in.

"We are following you so far. What else is your vision showing you?" Katara asked her still finding it a little creepy when spirits talked through Akiko or any of her spiritual powers manifested. The first time she had witnessed it was back at the Western Air Temple and it was her own mother Kya who had spoken through Akiko trying to tell her to give her and Zuko a chance. Since that day it had always freaked Katara out some.

"This woman, not getting her name was as beautiful as she was shallow and vain. She was aiming to become wealthier and more influential than the Fire Lord. She sought to start a civil war and was seeking to enslave the dragons to do it.

From what else the spirits are showing me it seemed this anonymous spoiled woman was the last to try and use the Golden Praying Dragon for a parsimonious wish. Her black heart desire was to be the most beautiful and powerful woman in the world."

"Obviously she was stopped right?" Sokka guessed and Akiko held her head in anguish as her spiritual powers were taking a toll. She then screamed loudly as she collapsed to the ground in pain panting heavily.

"I can't take the vision anymore. It's too much. Please no more spirits!" she begged as she couldn't handle the vision any longer. She was in so much pain that Zuko was holding her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"Akiko! Akiko! Are you okay?!" he asked shaking himself a bit due to them being symbiotic what happen to one affected the other after all.

"It was too much. There too much negative energy here. Something seriously bad. Whoever that woman was she did a terrible crime here and it's linked to that relic and what we are doing now. I know it could aid us if we knew more, but I can't handle anymore. I wish I could, but I can't Zuky, I just can't," she spoke with tears of pain falling from her jade green eyes.

"We'll figure it out. We will, I promise. Right now you need to rest. Let's find you a place to lie down. We'll figure it out in the morning when we've to leave," he promised her as they all amazingly found some residual sofas still in mildly good conditions and went to sleep.

It wasn't till exactly midnight that Toph woke up everyone by screaming "There someone here!" and of course when she did that she had also accidentally earthbended everyone off their sofas and onto their butts and nearly bent their spins out of place.

"What with the rude midnight wake up call?!" demanded Sokka who hated not getting his beauty sleep.

"Guys we're not alone! There is someone here!" Toph again yelled as she screamed out her realization to the group who gasped in horror.

"What is someone trying to attack us?!" Katara wanted to know as she got ready waterbend the hell out whoever was coming and Toph shook her head. "No, someone is trapped underneath the dais! We need to hurry! They've almost run out of air! I couldn't feel them before because they were comatose. They just regain conscious a second and tapped once!"

Hearing that the gang dashed quickly back to the dais and found a hidden trap door under it and Sokka pried it open with his sword and then Toph used her metalbending to open the rest of it.

The found what looked like a corpse of a female inside. Katara checked her pulse, "She alive but barely. Aang? She needs air now. You need to bend air in and out her lungs now! She needs as much air as possible. I'll work on healing her afterward. But she literally needs the breath of life now!"

"On it! Stand back!" Aang announced as he enters the Avatar State to ensure he had as much power as possible to put the young woman in a cocoon of air and to airbending style of CPR to ensure she got as much air into her bloodstream and her heart and lungs were working as quickly as possible.

Once they got her breathing properly and knew she had enough oxygen in her Katara then began to heal her injuries which she had numerous of them. Meanwhile, Akiko and Suki tried to get some food cooked whilst the others stood guard in case anyone was gonna attack them.

It was about an hour and a half later the female finally woke up and was able to drink the concoction they made her. "I thank you for saving my life. I thought I would die in that prison. Not just because of the limited air supply but because I already had a fear of small spaces.

No doubt my traitorous brother was exploiting it all in the name to help bring that sadistic scoundrel back to power. He always did want to be protected by the biggest and meanest one in the pack," the girl seethed furiously.

"Take it slow and tell us who you are and what you mean?" Katara asked her quietly who knew she was familiar but again couldn't remember her name, but knew she had seen her before.

"I apologize, proper introductions are in order," as she set the clay bowl down. She did her best to bow respectfully to the royal couple and the avatar. "My name is Jun, I'm both a samurai and a fourth generation member of the Legion of the Golden Flame. My family has been associated with the Legion since the reign of Fire Lord Sozin when it went underground.

One way or another my family has been involved in some capacity with the Legion. It was a family honor and tradition and we were all proud to serve. I was considerably honored to be chosen with my true love to be one of the emissaries to your wedding Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Akiko in order to deliver two priceless treasures to court.

I beg your forgiveness for failing in the duty to safely bring the Golden Praying Dragon to you and thus it's my fault the world in peril. If I just have done my duty and ran when Takakage told me to instead of going back for him..." Zuko held up a hand to silence her.

"Jun, I would never abandon any of my friends or my true love even if I was holding such a dangerous object. I would've done exactly what you did. Human life is always to be valued and you cannot replace those your heart treasures.

We don't blame you for choosing to go save your true love when we would've done the same exact thing. You are not to blame for this current crisis. Your traitorous companion is. Now tell us more of what you know and we can hopefully stop him."

She was crying but replied, "Thank you for forgiveness, Fire Lord. My swords and loyalty are to you, your soon-to-be wife, the avatar and friends. What do you wish to know?"

"Well, can you give us a bit more background on what life in the Legion is like? How you were chosen for this mission? The fight? Ending up here? And what's going to happen next?" Akiko requested in a gentle tone. Jun took a sip of the broth again and propped herself up better before speaking her answers to them.

"Well, as you know the Legion of the Golden Flame was formed centuries ago, the exact date is not known. However, there are some families like mine along with Takakage who've belonged to it for generations. Who no longer are simply chosen by tests or anything like that but swear a vow of everlasting commitment.

We are both fourth generations Legionnaires. We grew up with knowing nothing else. We knew that what Sozin and his descendants were doing to the rest of the world was wrong, how we had to protect the true treasures of the Fire Nation, furthermore wait patiently for the day a pure-hearted soul came to the throne.

It was never the easiest of existences, especially for children. Living in secret locations and being on the move a lot. It takes some getting used to but it was the norm for us. I guess I should've paid more attention to my little brother though," she sighed wistfully looking rather miserable as she spoke of her brother. Obviously, this was painful for her and they could tell why as they remembered the memory bending from a few days ago about what happened.

"Also, I guess it would've helped if the Legion was a bit more through when it came to researching one's family tree. Though I guess some people are just really good at subterfuge and acting deceptively," she sighed dejectedly.

"Can you explain what you mean by that?" Aang wanted to know and Jun sighed and explained. "Well, my little brother sure fooled everyone. But if I just paid attention to the signs I know he was a traitor!

He clearly showed signs throughout his childhood that he wasn't satisfied with our lifestyle, that honor meant nothing to him, that he was simply a follower and looking for someone who could take care of him.

He never took anything seriously, was just disrespectful, cowardly, just the perfect little weakling, a flunky for someone. Why didn't I see he was just a mole?" she yelled at again angry at herself.

"Because we don't want to think badly about our own family nor do we want to assume the worst of them because family is supposed to love and protect each other. Not wish them harm or do what they have to do to you or what Ozai did either me or Akiko.

Believe us when we found out the reason behind our childhood abuse it wasn't easy for us to hear either. But even if your brother is disloyal to the Legion and wants the big bad wolf-bat back in power doesn't change the fact your still his sister and he's your brother.

And while maybe family may mean nothing to him if it matters to you? Well, feelings and emotions aren't meant to be bound by logic and will never go together with it," Zuko informed Jun of the struggle he and Akiko also went through when emotions, family, and logic all collide.

"No, I guess your right, Fire Lord Zuko. I mean I'm extremely angry at Takashi except even though I'm furious and outraged at his betrayal I still love him. I can't deny the memories of our childhood of me doing my job of being his big sister and yet I also can't figure out where did I go wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Jun. People have free will to make choices for good or ill. Just like Zuko's sister Azula made her own choices. Yes, she's gotten much-needed therapy help in the last five years.

Yet she made her choices however wrong they were on her own. Just like your little brother made his. And if he's siding with the New Ozai Society and wanting to bring Death back to power then that's his choice. It's a sad and bad choice but it's a choice." Akiko stroked Jun's face as she comforts her.

"I know, I know, my Fire Lady, it's just I still see him as that little boy who was always chasing after his big sister wanting to practice sword fighting and now he just tried to kill me!"

"We feel for you, but what about the other guy? Ganryu? What about him? What can you tell us about him?"

"Him?!" she looked enraged and snarled, "I never liked him. He has always been a bad influence on the young ones!"

They all looked at each other and she could see they wanted her to elaborate on that and she tried to keep her cool. "Ganryu wasn't chosen nor does he belong to a Legion family. The Legion found him one day when we're moving to a new location.

I guess they're just attempting to do the right thing. A lost injured boy in the woodlands with no one else to take care of him? Therefore the Legion took him in and attempted to train him in discipline, philosophy, and honor.

However, there were subtle signs that he was bad news. Like there was a darkness in him. He was always a bit of a bully. He would bully the other Legion children and be disciplined many times for it.

I and Takakage also notice he seemed to like inflicted pain whatever kind it was and wouldn't follow the rules. He also didn't really have 'friends' just people he would use and manipulate as he saw fit for the time. He was also a bit secretive as he never talked about who his family was or where he came from. Nor would he let anyone into his room at any time. Now I know why."

"Because he was a sympathizer with my ex-father?" Zuko asked and Jun shook her head to his surprise.

"No, it actually goes further than that. It's almost like history repeating itself and why he'd revere Ozai as if he was a deity and why he's got such extensive knowledge on the Golden Praying Dragon," she gestured to the location around them now as she continued on with the truth she'd learned before she was entombed alive and left to die.

"This was his ancestor's palace. She was Lady Jerusha, she was once called the most beautiful woman the Fire Nation ever saw. She grew up almost like a princess, but a spoiled brat kind.

She was rich, beautiful but also haughty and selfish. If she wanted something she thought she could just have it. When she was 20 years old she decided that she should be the ruler of the Fire Nation.

She sought out to do it. She tried several ways to do this. The usual ways. Sex and money were her first choices naturally. When the Fire Lord rejected her on those and her demand that he marry her she got quite angry and swore she would find a way to dethrone him and make him pay for rejecting her.

She decided to take it by force then and then learned of the Golden Praying Dragon. She went out of her way to get it and would've made her wish to become Fire Lady and her family to the new royals if the Dragon Guardians hadn't stopped her.

They stopped her, gave the relic to the Legion for safekeeping and then with the help of the Order and Sisterhood tried to do their best to erase all knowledge of it and also the Spirits to punish her for her crimes destroyed her home."

"So what does that have to do with Ganryu and his wish?" the gang wanted to know still not putting the pieces together.

"Everything!" Jun exclaimed surprised they didn't get the obvious or what should be obvious. "He doesn't simply want to wish your father and Fire Nation won the war. His wish is as he puts is to say "I wish Fire Lord Ozai won the war with me as heir apparent to the throne."

They gasped shocked to hear what Ganryu desired, even more, to take away the last five years of peace. He wanted so much more than that. "You're saying he wants to be the next Fire Lord?!"

"He wants what his family wanted since the beginning. To be the power behind the throne and he again I believe is in love with your father and worship him like a god. To be his heir is a dream come true."

"So how do we stop him now?!"

"Lucky for you and unlucky for him the Legion knows all the shortcuts around the Fire Nation and the Legion never told him as he was such a disobedient child. I happened to know a shortcut nearby that will get us to the temple of the sun in no time and we can stop him!"

"Then what are we waiting around here for? Let's get going!" Aang said as he gesture for Jun to lead as she drew her katana. "Yes I shall!" and with that, the group was off to save the world from a truly twisted mind.


	13. Shortcut through hell

Shortcut through Hell

Jun immediately led Team Avatar to a mountain in the configuration of a sleeping dragon. Though they weren't completely convinced if it was a mountain or a dormant volcano given again the Fire Nation was full of them. Therefore again after all they had already been through on this quest, they tread both with caution and like they're walking on eggshells.

Jun slowly turned towards them with a look of dignified reverence on her face and spoke in a voice that held great respect customarily reserved when you spoke of holy beings. Gesturing towards the majestic mountain behind her she said, "What you observe before you is the Crypt of the First Fires. It's the final resting place of all the first firebenders, thus the dragons themselves are laid to rest here," she paused for the dramatic effect before she continued on while looking at her Fire Lady squarely.

"As I'm positive you Fire Lady Akiko are at least knowledgeable one of the distinguished obligations of the Dragon Guardians and Sun Warriors was when a dragon died was to deliver their remains to this sepulcher and give them customary obsequies."

Akiko smiled with great pride that at least someone was acknowledging her distinguished ancestry furthermore her birthright. Speaking with distinguished and honorable satisfaction and not the hubris that Xiaoying had demonstrated earlier she answered Jun's questions. "Yes, I'm well informed of the numerous customs of my people Jun. Just like the Dragon Guardians were given their own specific location for sacred burial on Spirit World Isle of Sandoragon. Therefore yes, I'm aware of this crypt and it's a holy location.

I'm also conscious of the fact that the Temple of the Sun was established both by the Dragons and the Dragon Guardians to sanctify their friendship furthermore the gift of firebending to humankind. This entire journey has been about honoring those who both taught and protected such an extraordinary gift," the goddess-like Fire Lady finished articulating for one and all to hear.

"And yet Ganryu and his people are besmirching both the cherished gift of fire moreover dishonoring the spirits of both the Dragons and the Dragon Guardians. No doubt they'll even disrespect the Temple of the Sun." Jun was seizing her fist so tightly it bled. She grimaced in irritation about the treachery was still fresh in her mind both the personal as well as not so personal. How it overall stung worse than a bee sting or a slash from a sword blade.

"I'm abhorred by all that previously been done to my ancestors and all of my people. I can only imagine what's gonna befall to Zuka and her eggs if Ganryu's wish comes true," Akiko was crying so hard she was almost unable to stand however she was ably regained her strength to stand tall and strong.

"I refused to let the dragons die out altogether! I wasn't gifted with my spiritual powers and I'm not the Last Dragon Guardian if I wasn't the one who could bring them back. I'm the only one who can travel between worlds and help the dragons.

Zuko and I are the only ones who can bring the dragons back to this world and we won't fail in this duty! We won't fail! Therefore what do you require me to do so we have safe passage inside the crypt?" she demanded to the samurai immediately.

"I was kinda hoping you remembered the ritual to be honest. Unfortunately, my brain still recuperating from the lack of oxygen from almost suffocating. Consequently, I've squandered a few recollections. Although I do know you have to do some kind of ceremony to assuage the souls residing here," the young samurai spoke in an abashed tone of voice.

"Give me a moment," as Akiko sat down in a meditation pose and it was a lot like waiting for Aang to go into the Avatar State and see if anything happened.

After 20 long minutes, Akiko opened her eyes with a look of both confidence and another expression they couldn't quite understand. She quietly got up and went over to Sokka's supply bag ignoring his remonstrance. Knowing Sokka he was perpetually over prepared. Furthermore also recognizing his bottomless stomach he had most likely raided the kitchens before they left on this quest while simultaneously still trying to plan for the wedding. She was right of course on how well she knew him and everyone else.

She retrieved a giant golden plate with some of the best candles the palace had to offer. She kept ignoring Sokka's continuing protesting she was taking all his emergency food and drinks as she proceeded to arrange them in a precise pattern on the platter as she moved to the mouth of the sleeping dragon head.

Kneeling before the dragon's head she lit the candles and bowed her head in prayer as if she was back home in her prayer shrine and spoke humbly, "Honor Spirits, my friends and I humble ourselves before you. We apologize for any damage done to your resting place. We hope these offerings appease you. I vow as the Last Dragon Guardian not to disturb your rest further.

I give you my oath that neither your treasures will be stolen nor will blood be spilled here. You shall be respected at all times. You have the word of honor of both the Last Dragon Guardian and the Fire Lady of the Fire Nation," she finished as she looked up at the stone dragon eyes glowed once and gradually the mouth opened wide enough for the group enter.

"We are now permitted safe passage into the crypt nevertheless remember do not touch any treasure nor spill any blood or there will be hell to pay. I've made a sacred pact with the spirits of the dragons that they will be respected and we cannot break it. So please be mindful," Akiko warned them as they entered the crypt and the lights went out.

She and Zuko immediately lit some torches for the others to carry and everyone fell into a single file and began to follow Jun with Akiko and Zuko behind her with Aang after them then the girls and Sokka bring up the rear. It was honestly pretty eerie in here. What do you honestly expect in a crypt? It was a claustrophobic tunnel completely full of skeletons, ashes, spiderwebs, and eons of dust and stale air.

It was also like a twisting labyrinth with spooky dragon grimaces all over the place. Sokka knew this was a crypt but did they have to make it look like it was both haunted and cursed to the max?

"Um, why does it have to be extremely creepy down here? I don't know couldn't they have made it a little less like an ax-murderer was gonna jump out of the shadows?!" he yelled as they came to a fork in the path. Everyone groaned a little at his whiny complaints and not exactly helping them keep calm and not let their own imaginations wander.

"It's been over 100 years since the last dragon was laid to rest here, Sokka! I'm sure this crypt was much nicer looking when there were crypt keepers to maintain it! But of course, there was gonna be a bit of a creep factor to scare off grave robbers!" Akiko hissed both in aggravation and irritation. Did anyone respect her heritage at all? Or was Sokka going for the record?

"Why would anyone want to steal from a dragon's grave?" Toph wanted to know. She was still a Beifong and rich so she never really had to worry about many people stealing from here since she kicks their ass and her parents made sure no one stole from them, to begin with.

"Some old legends and other superstitions. Or just because people like to loot and plunder I'm sure Toph. People disrespect other people resting place for all sorts of reasons. My fellow warriors and I have many times have had to protect Avatar Kyoshi's resting spot over the years from those who wish to desecrate it.

People's greed is extremely compelling and again some have no reverence for the dead therefore they don't care if they disrespect them just right after they died or if they're buried. People and the sins they commit go on and on," Suki informed the blind young woman with passion in her voice.

"It's true, I've seen it first hand when I was on my quest to find Zuko. People would do everything from grave rob to force little kids from devastated settlements to gather things from dangerous areas to make 'war souvenirs" just to feed their family," Akiko shivered at the memory. 13 to 16 had not been the best years of her young life that was for sure.

"The horrors that people committed during the war go on and on as well as the acts that humans are capable of committing to one another and to themselves. What we witnessed when we were in that bandit town? That was an eye-opener for us. Hearing about the atrocities Uncle knew about?

Well, to know people were capable of those things? It was beyond our imagination." Zuko replied from up front thinking it went beyond the poison of drugs and liquor. Thinking of what believably distinguished men would do to helpless women and children. Except the more he'd thought was his father did to him he knew he shouldn't have been that jarred to the horrors, his fellow kinsmen had perpetrated.

He and Akiko were just bitter like their childhood abuse had been covered up or made to look it were okay when the Day of Scars happened that this objectionable conduct had been covered up or far worse, was thought acceptable. Even approved of by the people as it was supposedly deserved and something to do with honor.

Because it wasn't. There wasn't anything acceptable or honorable about any of it. Consequently, they'd spent a good part of the last five years tracking down all the people who had perpetrated these atrocities and made certain they'd been brought to justice and assist the people victimized by these people. They were gonna keep advocating for their fellow victims just like them and made sure their voices were no longer silent and the world knew this wasn't acceptable or be tolerated ever again.

"Well, how about to take our mind off the creepiness of this place you tell us more about the Dragons, their Guardians and this Temple of the Sun?" suggested Katara abruptly who hoped that would calm down everyone including herself as they made their way through the crypt. Even this place was starting to get to her and she needs something to distract her mind before it went to place she rather it not go.

"Well, I guess I could do that. I've honestly been secretly thinking about Zuka and her eggs and my heritage this whole time. So I guess I could sing a story," Akiko agreed as they made their way through the crypt.

They paused only a moment to stop and drink from their water canteens and have a few spice cakes before they kept moving and as they traversed their way through the crypt Akiko's explained more about her people.

"The Dragon Guardians were chosen eons ago by the Dragons themselves. From what my mother's diary said which held our family history said it wasn't long after first Avatar came into being and people learn to bend fire.

Dragons have always been profoundly intellectual, spiritual beings who are known to form life long bonds of friendship with those who earn their trust and respect as well of creatures who appreciate creations of exceptional beauty.

It is said a dragon is one of few beings who can see who a person truly is because they can see both your heart and soul. Again that their color has significant meaning and it was originally them who chose who was blessed with fire and who wasn't.

Of course, times change and as such people lose wisdom and enlightenment as well as connection with their roots. The enlightenment that Zuko, Aang and myself received was lost.

The Dragon Guardians were created to preserve the Dragons and keep pure firebending alive. Also, make sure they're treated with the respect they deserved. The dragons looked long and hard for those with pure hearts and beautiful souls to bless with pure dragon fire.

I've no idea why they chose my family to be the leaders. All I can guess they saw something extraordinary about us. Something different about us that would be long and far-reaching. However, I do know for a fact that all of my ancestors led the Dragon Guardians with great wisdom, justice, as well as compassion. That we valued life and know what honor truly is. That we will protect the innocent and leave it up to the correct people to punish the guilty.

That we give everyone a chance to reform and find redemption. We never become who we fight against. That we have a great capacity to love and never let hate overtake us and would gladly give our lives for all our sisters.

Still again as it's often said with great power comes great responsibility. And that applies to all kinds of power," she turned to eye all her friends sharply as she spoke and they knew what she meant.

It applied to them where they were like Aang the Avatar and his great power, a normal bender or a great warrior and leader to be. Power of any kind physical or political power of any kind came with great responsibility.

Furthermore, they had all learned from Aang's example at the end of the war at the end of the day no human did have the right to chose the fate of another. Meaning no human had the right to decide when another died. You had the ability, not the right.

Over the past five years, the lessons of enlightenment Akiko had taught and that Team Avatar had learned had been passed onto the world. Lessons the world couldn't afford to lose if they wanted them to be passed to the next generation for any hope for the future.

That one must be always sympathetic, seek justice, love mercy, walk humbly through this world. Have an empathic heart. Judge people based on their character and not on other petty things like skin or how they chose to worship or who they loved.

Don't let yourself be ignorant, blind, deaf and stupid. Take the time to get to know someone and remember you couldn't judge a country as a whole but only getting to know each person individually.

Agree to disagree and everyone POV matter and everyone voice mattered. Everyone deserved to hear and not feel like they were neglected or ignored. But also remember no was perfect and you'll make a mistake but learn from them. And to remember the lessons of the past, do better in the present and shape a better future from according to how you live your life today.

As stillness filled the chamber during the moment of contemplation furthermore understanding Jun held a hand up to halt them. "Everyone we need to stop for a moment."

"What? What is it?" as they all bumped right into each other and nearly fell down like dominoes, though they managed to stay erect. Jun sheathed her katana and looked at them solemnly.

"We are approaching the heart of the crypt, and that's the most spiritual location in all the crypt as well as the room that holds the most temptation and most risk. So we must proceed with the utmost caution."

"Why? What's so perilous and meaningful about the heart of this crypt?" Sokka desired to comprehend in a bit of biting voice and slight interest. Seeing Akiko somewhat enraged appearance he wished he hadn't asked.

"The Heart of the Crypt is also the Treasure Room. As I said before Dragons were admirers of creations of beauty? They loved to collect objects of beauty in ancient times," sighing for a moment to collect herself she continued on in a calm voice another fact people were unaware of the first firebenders again lost to the winds of yesterday.

"Eons ago people used to come to the Temple of the Sun at several times of the year such as the Anniversary of Firebending or the Summer Solstice to give an offering to the Dragons, things they liked to collect. They were transported to crypt after their deaths so they could remain with them in death. They could've been all kinds of objects! Frequently they were things that had to come through the use of firebending. To them, it made them more extraordinary to see firebending make an object of beauty and not sure a form of fighting.

From my mother's old diary dragons loved collecting everything from stain glass windows because firebenders are able to make stain glass like Uncle taught me and Zuko. It's said male dragons had a particular fondness for that one. Females were far more fond of finely blown glasswork, things like vases, goblets or other such objects like that.

Hatchlings, however, who died young preferred young animals that were their pets and had their ashes remain with them. Furthermore, rather elderly dragons who were more than 100 years old had an attachment for fashion, clothes and footwear and the like.

All of these miniature caches were secured with great care and made sure to persevered forever before placed in an artistic fashion in the treasure room. The maze that is the crypt is to make sure no one stole the treasure. Though it also just how the mountain itself is built though just take that into account.

But the real kicker is this. In the center of the room is buried the first dragons ever hatched! The first male and female! Mother and Father of all dragons! That's their tomb in there! So we cannot! I mean we cannot do anything to show disrespect to the treasure or them! So don't do anything to look like your stealing or spill blood or there will be hell to pay and we won't make it out alive! Do you understand?!" Akiko made sure they understood her beyond a shadow of a doubt.

When they all nodded and looked rather pale she turned to Jun, "I should lead, as I'm a Dragon Guardian, they'll see it more as a sign of respect and NO WEAPONS." so everyone had to make sure they didn't bend or grab their weapons as they crossed the threshold that was the treasure room.

It was so enormous! It was even more massive than the rookery where Zuka and the spirits of the Dragon Guardians were currently residing back in the capital. It was also so neatly arranged.

There were two shelves on the walls of the octagon shaped room. Top shelf neatly arranged were golden urns that were obviously holding ashes of deceased pets as they could make out faded writing, the second shelves were glassware items. In corners were mannequins fully clothed in old but amazing outfits. And between the shelves were amazing stain glass windows. But in the center on a raised stone pedestal were two golden highly decorative graves obviously to honor the mother and father of all dragons.

"Now remember don't touch anything!" hissed Akiko one last warning as they had to make it across the room to the other side. All they had to do was get to the other side and then it be a few turns and they'd be within sight of the Temple of the Sun and one step closer to stopping Ganryu.

They should've known their luck would end and it was a total accident! They'd all but made it across when Sokka not looking where he was going tripped over a loose stone. He swayed trying to keep his balanced but it was no uses as he flew backward and the stain glass window exploded as he went through it.

Everyone turned extremely pale as they saw a thousand shards fly through the air shredding the nearest outfit as well as cutting them all making them all tasted blood. Soon all their blood was staining the ground as well the shredded outfit. The next instant they're screaming for their lives as the spirits of the crypt were beseeching them. Their clothes were getting torn to shreds and they skin torn covered in claw marks.

"What's going on?!" Sokka cried as he picked himself up and tried reaching for his sword but Akiko stopped him and yelled at him, "I gave the Dragon Spirits my oath remember?! That their resting place wouldn't be damaged and no blood would be spilled! We just broke that oath and as I'm both a Dragon Guardian and Fire Lady they take great offense as it makes me doubly accountable!"

"But it was an accident! Surely they can't get mad at you for an accident!" he screamed as they're clawing at his hair now and bitting at his ankle. Akiko looked at him as if she couldn't tell if he was stupid or not.

"An oath is an oath and when you make an oath you have to ready to keep it no matter what, Sokka! Dragon Guardians have Dragon Fire and Dragons were very serious about who they gave that too!

When we swore our vows of loyalty it wasn't just a pretty speech! It was a binding oath! All the way to the soul! We kept it in life and death! So like Zuko and I've our special firebending and make oaths with that? Me making an oath in the name as a Dragon Guardian and as Fire Lady I better be ready to keep it no matter what! Or it will backfire big time!"

"Then what do you want us to do?!" everyone asked as they couldn't appease the angry spirits attacking them as she wouldn't let them attack them.

"I don't know! I've dealt with spirits all my life but I don't know what to do now! But attacking them right now I know is a bad idea!" she yelled loudly as the roaring from the dragon spirits was deafening and it was a great surprise they hadn't lost their hearing from it.

"Whatever we are going to do we better do something soon! Or this tomb will be our own soon!" Jun warned her as she wanted to reach her for her katana and fight.

"I don't know what to do! I don't know how to get them to listen to me! Oh if only there was someone they would listen to them! But I don't know! I don't know! Please, someone, help us!" cried Akiko as her tears fell to the ground and suddenly an aura surrounds her and the angry dragon souls backed off a little from the group.

In fact, everyone but Zuko took a step away as a dragon soul rose from Akiko and the Dragons Souls bowed in respect. Akiko stopped crying when she looked up and saw it was Fang! What was he doing here? How had she summoned him? She hadn't done it on purpose!

"What's going on, Zuky? I didn't summon any spirits! How is Fang here?" she asked as Zuko shook his head. He had no idea how his great-grandfather's dragon was here but he felt it best not to ask questions just be thankful.

"Don't know about the how or why, Akiko, frankly I don't think we should care. Let's just hope he can talk to them," he told her in a hopeful voice as he looked at his great-grandfather dragon praying he get them out of this mess.

"Agreed."

Now everyone watched as Fang's spirit stood protectively in front of the group and roared at the angry dragon spirits and they roared back. He gave them stern look and then gazed at untouched graves and back at the spirits.

There seemed to be some kind of talking going on now. He uses one of his whiskers to touch one dragon's spirits head and it was like they all shared the vision and at the same time, Akiko's eyes glowed thus showing her the same vision.

She was seeing the birth of the dragon species, followed by many sunrises and sunsets. She also witnesses the first gathering of the original Dragon Guardians and her ancestor the first leader as she was chosen to be the leader. That vision ended and the dragons seemed calm. Then a young lithe female dragon got angry about something and hissed at the rest of the group and a second vision was shown.

Fang's second vision showed many more sunrises and sunsets and then what happened when Fang hatched and was given to Roku and the vow of friendship. Bits and pieces of all who descended them. Bits and pieces of hers and Zuko's life. And then she realized the birth of Zuka and how she and Zuka raised her. How she helped Fang and Zuka mate and what was waiting back at the capital.

The vision showed what she realized was the possible future if they didn't let them pass. An apocalyptic future and it wasn't pretty and then she swore she heard Fang's own voice speak as if he was using a human voice. Not just using images.

"This young dragon fledgling on the verge of her own mating flight is our last hope. She's the direct descendant chosen by the Mother and Father of us all.

You know it was our mother and father who chose the original Dragon Guardians and their leader. It was them who chose those pure of heart and with beautiful souls they who could see into the future and knew who was of true honor to protect us in life and death and keep the secrets of a fire safe. She's blessed not just by dragon fire but the spirits and her mate is also just as blessed. They are the only humans who can bend like dragons.

They are the only ones who can help us return. Don't punish them for an accident. These young ones all have much work yet to do in this world before it's passed to the next generation.

Please, I beg you, I'm the direct descendant of the Mother and Father and my mate and our children will be the hope for the future of all our kind. Please let them live. They are the only hope."

"She is the one prophesied one of two worlds? Neither human or dragon but more then she appears? Just as her mate is more then he appears? The one who will bring about the time of rebirth?" the spirits asked questioningly.

"They already helped stopped a war that lasts 100 years. They will do many more miracles in their lifetime and so will all who descend them. Please allow them to do that."

"We are sorry for we hasten actions. No Dragon Guardian nor one who is also the Fire Lady would mean such disrespect unless it was an accident. Tell her we apologize. Get her and the rest to the Temple of the Sun. Make sure the evil doesn't win. We wish to see your children hatch. That your mate Zuka lives to be the New Mother of us all."

"I will. Thank you."

"Go in peace"

"and rest in peace, my brothers and sisters"

The spirits return to their rest and Fang lowered himself for the others to climb on and Akiko looked at awe when she climbs on and whispered into Fang's right ear, "Fang are you truly the direct descendant of the Mother and Father of all dragons?" he gave her a look and that was all she needed to confirm it.

Then his spirit flew them out of the crypt and the rest of the way to the Temple and Akiko knew now she wasn't simply blessed because of her birthday to have spiritual powers. There had been a greater purpose for her powers like there always is.

And she was gonna make sure to use them to their fullest abilities after making sure they stopped this evil and make sure all those dragon eggs hatched and brought all dragons back to this world! That was a promise she'd keep with her life!


	14. Battle at the Temple of the Sun

Battle at the Temple of the Sun

Flying like a blazing comet on the back of the spirit of the previous Avatar's animal guide is not an experience most can claim they have the chance they had to do. But then again most people aren't part of Team Avatar and their souls aren't forever connected to the soul of Avatar.

It is true some friendship can last more than one lifetime and its true love conquers all and also souls are constantly seeking each other out every lifetime. It would appear more then just the Avatar is reincarnated. It seems some part of everyone is reborn or at least passed down through in both the memory of the stories told and the legacy of love we leave behind.

Either way, we all find one way or another to truly conquer death so we never truly have to be afraid of it and we will live beyond it. So when we do finally rest within the Spirit World cradle we know we truly won't be forgotten or gone forever. It will only be until we meet again.

Another good thing flying on a dragon's back was the fact if they had tried walking they would have to climb a literal mountain of over ten billion steps. It seemed the Temple of the Sun had been built on the top of the highest peak of the highest mountain in the Fire Nation so it is bathed in the sun's light all day.

The gang supposed this all had to do with Fire Nation religious and spirituality views and beliefs and how their nation and bending came to be. Just like their own nation and cultures have their own beliefs and religious icons and symbols and animals.

Though they couldn't afford to take the stairs in the name of some symbolic pilgrimage at the moment. Nor could the stop and admire the beautiful gold and jeweled dragon statues surrounding the temple that was clearly doing The Dancing Dragon.

There was one statute in the center of the courtyard that at least caught Akiko's attention and didn't let it go. She felt a part of her soul was attached to this statute almost like it was dedicated in her honor almost.

Zuko saw her transfixed on it and could see why she was mesmerized by it. There in the center of the courtyard was two intertwined dragons; most likely the first dragons, the mother and father of all dragons. In their loving embrace holding a folded set of armor, sheathed sword and mask was a young woman who looked exactly like Akiko.

"That must be...it must be..." she stuttered but couldn't get the words out. But Zuko nodded and said for her. "That must have been dedicated to honoring the parents of all the dragons and first leader of the Dragon Guardians."

"That person is my ancestor and I look just like her. How can it be for a 1000 years my family managed to pass down our goddess looks and always, always have jade green eyes?" she asked in awe at the statute dedicate in her family's honor.

"I do not know, Akiko, is all this too much for you? I know you never were really allowed to know this side of your family growing up. I know a simple diary isn't enough to really give the magnitude of all that you are and all that your bloodline has done..."

"Zuko, I'm very honored to finally, at last, be here at the Temple of the Sun. This whole journey I've been honored to help give peace to both the dragons and my lost sisterhood. I'll be more honored when Zuka's eggs hatched.

I think part of this is a test I must pass, to prove I'm worthy as leader of the Dragon Guardians, and that I can do what is expected of me, which is help the dragons be reborn. I believe that is part of my destiny."

"Well, I never dreamed I'd love to see this magnificent Temple either. Hearing Uncle and Mom tell us all the stories. Though they don't nearly do it justice!"

It was true mere words didn't do the Temple justice. The Temple was more like a palace with colorful flaming mosaics and murals. The finest colors and every shade of red imaginable. It was done in a very abstract manner with one tower in the center with a golden sun-like jewel on the top.

"That's," Zuko pointed to that tower, "Is where Golden Praying Dragon must be taken if you want it to grant you a wish. You have to have it in direct contact with the sun. If I remember correctly the sun suppose to hit that jewel on top and then ricochet all over the place in this strategically but required way till it comes back in contact with Golden Praying Dragon and then you state your wish."

"What happens after you state your wish? I mean how do you know its come true? That this thing is a bunch of gobbledygook?" Sokka wanted to know if this whole trip been a waste of time.

"First question. We don't know what happens exactly with the relic once one makes their wish. So do we know how it signals a person wish is granted? No, we don't. Second? Yes, all wishes do come true and yes please remember they can't be reversed, Sokka. Make no mistake."

"And third you moron this isn't a bunch of baloney! From what I heard your first girlfriend turned into the moon! So why is it so hard for you to believe in a relic granting wishes?" demanded Jun as she clutched her katana.

"Because wishing seems like a bunch of little kids stuff and I'm a logical kind of guy?" he replied honestly and everyone did a facepalm.

"Well, logical or not we have a job to do and not a lot of time to plan. The sun is rising and makes no mistake Ganryu will be here to state his wish and he will make sure to slice us six ways to Sunday to make sure he can get his wish!" Jun replied like a viper.

"So what can we do? I'm always ready for a good old fashion smackdown. We've not had a good one since we took down the Fire Lord!" as Toph crack her knuckles.

"We need to come up with a plan fast since we don't have much time. We have best an hour before they get here," surmised Sokka as his mind began to make the connections as he looked over the palace that was the temple.

He snapped his fingers and yelled "Got it! We need to have all the bases covered. Toph? I need you to cover the courtyard. Think you can handle that with Jun's help?"

"Oh don't worry about me, Snoozle! I can handle the courtyard with my hands tied behind my back," she said in a flippant manner and spat, Glaring her sightless eyes in Jun direction she said, "You think you can keep up June bug?"

Jun scrunched her nose not liking that Toph was making fun of her name. She wasn't aware that Toph loved to give people nicknames or that her preferred way of showing affection was to punch someone.

Though honestly calling her June bug was really minor compared to other nicknames. It seemed Toph obviously liked Jun a lot more than the others when she gave her a nickname.

"I can most certainly keep up and will do my duties just fine! Just don't get in my way when it comes to my brother. He's mine!" she made clear and that's when Zuko felt he had to get in the way.

"Jun, I know a lot about family disputes and honor, but please don't choose vengeance here. Please don't let your anger get the better of you here. We still have a duty to perform here."

"How can you say that Fire Lord?! It's my duty as part of the Legion and a samurai to deal with traitors and now Takashi a ronin, a masterless samurai selling his services to the highest bidder!

I've to deal with him! He betrayed the Legion, his family and tried to kill me and because of him Ganryu as the Golden Praying Dragon and also my true love is dead as well!"

"You don't know if Takakage is dead for sure, Jun. Also, you don't know in the end that Takashi is truly beyond redeeming himself, Jun. I made the biggest mistake of my life by helping take Ba Sing Se.

I never thought I could undo that big of a mistake, Jun, but I did do it. I've helped redeemed our country. Please don't give up hope on your little brother. Please give him at least the opportunity to show he's worth saving."

"He doesn't deserve it!"

"Jun, it's those who don't seem worth saving and most nonredeemable who are most worthy of a second chance to prove themselves," Akiko took her hand and smiled, "I never had any love for Azula, I even called her a Demon my whole life. But as much as I loathed her, I also pity her."

"Why? How could you hate someone so much and yet pity them at the same time? Why give them a second chance?"

"Because she was just as abused as Zuko and me. Just in a different way. Ozai stripped her of her humanity and made her a weapon. He stole what made her human. That's why she needed to be pitted.

Why we asked the Sisterhood of the Dawn to help us rescue her and we've done so much for her in the past five years. You don't give up on people and everyone is worthy of a second chance. Love will win and hate will only lead to defeat." Akiko encouraged the young woman before her.

"It's true, I defeat the Fire Lord with love, not hate. I chose life, not death. The answer is life and love, not death and hate. We ended the war without bloodshed we can resolve this without it as well." Aang pointed out the lesson they should remember from half a decade ago.

"Alright, we don't have any more time to go down memory lane or think of lessons of wisdom. So Toph and Jun will defeat the courtyard, Sokka? You and Suki along with Appa defend the towers while I and Aang take the main floor.

That leaves Zuko and Akiko to make sure no one gets to the Sun Tower and make sure no-one can make their wish. Now everyone gets quickly to where they need to be and get ready. The battle begins at daybreak and ends at sundown!" ordered Katara as everyone bolted to where they needed to be.

Everyone was barely breathing as their hearts all but stilled as their nerves were on edge as the sun started to rise high and high as did all their fears, passions and desires. Finally coming up the last of the steps was a small army led by a young man in black and gold armor.

Even if they'd only seen him once through another's bent memory there no mistaking the look of a pure diabolical being. Also, no mistaking that 16-year-old boy with him who looked like a male version of Jun was her little brother Takashi.

"At long last, it's here, Ganryu! The Day of Reckoning!" the young boy squeaked excitedly to the older 20-year-old who towered over him. He looked at the little yuppie at his side with a scowl.

"You mean my date with destiny! Finally after all these years of dreaming it will finally be my time! Best of all there no one to stop us at all! The whole world is clueless that everything about to change!"

"Yeah! You are so smart! So brilliant! Nothing can stop you! We will all be so powerful! And the world will be a perfect utopia and it is so wicked cool and..."

"Will you shut up you pathetic moron?! You are ruining the moment!" he bellowed at the young teenager who shut his mouth and coward.

"Sorry, Ganryu, shutting up," he replied obediently.

"Good. Now for the rest of you stupid mindless lackeys. Secure the perimeter Once that's done a small party of you go raid the vault for leftover treasure. While you're doing that I'm gonna go make my wish.

By this time history will have been rewritten and everything will be perfect!"

"Think again you blowhard!" called out a voice as stones beneath their feet suddenly became quicker than any sand and they started to sink.

"What the hell?! Who dares?!" Ganryu yelled as a bunch more of an earthbending style he'd never witnessed before came at him and his men. Then dropping down from towers above were two figures in green and blue armored with a fan and sword respectfully.

"You won't make it into the temple, not with us guarding it! You can either make this easy or hard. Don't make it hard!" snapped the pretty woman with makeup and fans.

"Ha! Do you think I'm scared of a little fan pretty girl? Go back and serve some tea where you belong! You're not fit to be a warrior! Fans are not weapons!"

"Oh, you don't want to go there, buddy! Believe me, you don't want to sass this woman. You'll live to regret it! Trust me!" the Water Tribe nobody told Ganryu as he got his black blade ready for battle.

"I've no time to deal with cretins like you losers! You idiots deal with the idiots! And anyone else who gets your way. I'm getting to that tower!" and with that, he let out an explosion of a small bomb to send everyone backward.

Once it cleared Ganryu wasn't in sight but his lackeys were and that was enough for Toph, Suki and Sokka to deal with as Jun had rushed inside to give Katara and Aang much needed back up.

"Toph!" Jun shouted across the courtyard at the dark-haired female as she swiped at a group of brainwashed followers of Ganryu before her, "Take care of these younglings!Hurry!" to which the blind girl bent up a secure metal prison and unceremoniously threw them in so they were out of the harm's way.

"Jun!" Katara called as she and Aang battled further inside the main foyer of the temple "What is happening on the outside?"

"I am not sure," Jun said quickly. "There was a major disturbance out front of the temple and the others are still doing their best to stop anyone from getting inside but we must not have had a proper estimation of their numbers because it looks like they'll break through soon with more!"

" Please don't tell us we left you so short-handed," Aang called out despairingly as he was juggling three elements at once to make a stand. "The temple is too vulnerable right now!"

"Indeed," came a deep voice from above. "Wiser words were never said."

A dark black shadow consumed the wall nearest leading to the top tower of the temple, followed by several others in warrior's garb. The Avatar, Waterbender and young samurai stopped what they were doing to look up. Unknown to them so did the Fire Lord and Lady from their hiding spot.

Their leader, Zuko mentally noted, truly looked like a carbon copy of his ex-father, with his muscular chest and towering height. His sleek armor was yellow and black and even wore the same sadistic expression as Ozai. If Ozai had wanted a perfect son this boy was it.

"Ganryu," Akiko growled, her eyes burning red. Even if this was the first time seeing him she already despised him for all the atrocities he'd committed they'd cleaned up on this quest and his intentions were something they wouldn't tolerate either.

"Mister Bad News himself," Zuko agreed and moved to back her up. He was also trying not to throw up. Seeing a mini version of Ozai brought back too many painful memories he didn't wish to relive.

They watched for a moment to see what would happen next and then they watched as two things happened at once. First, the ugly black-hearted young man spoke. "I can see you think you can defeat me. Let me assure you cannot. If you think I'm gonna fold my tiles you better guess again. I've two last titles to play. First, bring him out, boys."

To everyone shock, two warriors brought out a battered and near-death man who everyone who saw Sata's memories realized was Takakage! "Now, I know how you goody-goody two shoes play. You won't let him die. So Takashi!"

"Yes?" squeaked the 16-year-old boy who was starting to look like he really didn't want to be here. Like he was starting to realize he was in way over his head. That this wasn't a joke or a playground game. This was a lot more serious.

Ganryu drew his tachi, a two-handed sword much longer than a katana. He then handed them to the young boy who was trembling with a gleam in his insane gold eyes.

"My warriors and I have come to collect our prize. I want you to make sure we collect it," he smiled sinisterly as he pats his cheek and made him look at the almost-corpse and then face his not dead sister who he was shocked wasn't dead.

When brother and sister faced each other words were exchanged both verbally and unspoken and neither were pleasant and something was really going on but no one was sure what it was. Still, the first to speak got out just how vile the situation was.

"There is nothing here that you may call yours, Ganryu!" Jun called defiantly. "You dishonored the clan who took you in and raised you! And YOU Takashi! You've dishonored our clan by joining the likes of him! At least Father and Mother aren't here to see what you've become!"

"Foolish female," Ganryu said mockingly as he jumped down into the center of the room. "There are no warriors here with the skill to face me - or the courage."

"Not so, thief." Akiko drew both her Dragon Blade as Zuko drew his broadswords with a silken hiss, weaving them in an intricate, deadly pattern before them "You will find us to be most formidable opponents."

The insane young man narrowed his eyes to slits. "You two will soon become a pair of ghosts," he said slowly as he began to circle them. " Because I'm gonna kill you."

"Ha! You and dozen others have done a pretty poor job of trying to accomplish that!" Akiko commented. "For all the attempts on mine and Zuky lives, we sure not ended up as ghosts yet!"

"You soon will be," Ganryu said confidently, a cold smile on his face. "New Ozai Society! Take the Temple!" He kept his eyes on his opponents and likewise, they on him.

"Team Avatar!" Jun shouted, snatching up a bo staff. "Defend the Temple!" Within seconds, the outlaws of the New Ozai Society were inside the Temple of the Sun as was the rest of the gang after they broke through the defense.

Aang went to the aid Sokka against an old man with a staff. Both of them ended up trying to fend off him and another younger dude twice their size. Using a combination of earthbending and airbending Aang broadsided the New Ozai Society warriors and knocked them into a rack of temple bells with a crash.

Then Toph used metalbending to pick up a loose bronze bell and bashed another group in the head for good measure. She then started to use more of the metal around her to add her in the fighting.

Jun was holding her own, backed up with Katara and Suki. The delicate beautiful female was using help from Katara's waterbending to aid her into battle and striking several opponents at once.

At the same time, she was obviously trying to make it both to her love and her brother. Suki was trying to clear a path so they could reach the injured young man so Katara could get to healing him, yet it wasn't easy.

A pair of NOS got past the defenders and started into the temple to steal the treasure they'd been ordered to steal. Katara whipped into true octopus form and was met with a NOS member who had whipped out a three-sectional staff - a deadly weapon composed of three lengths of hardwood connected by a chain - and attempted to wield off the ferocious guardian.

He found himself suddenly shaking like a dog with a rag, back and forth, from his weapon clenched in Katara's powerful water tentacles. He stood no chance. Three adolescent members of this little army were quickly overpowered while Suki darted in and snatched away from them their weapons.

The clashing of steel against steel brought everyone attention back to two battles. One with Zuko and Akiko and Ganryu. The other of Jun and her little brother Takashi.

Right now the more spectacular battle was the Fire Lord and Lady against the renegade. He had the strength and reach on the pair, but they used a double sword technique, katana blocking the two-handed tachi long sword defensively while the shorter wakizashi slashed at mid-section and forearms.

Moving to a rhythm that only they could hear, the lovers wove an intricate and deadly dance with their swords. Already Ganryu bore several razor-thin slices here and there, ribbons of red soaking through his gold and black armor.

"You've slowed down," Akiko commented. "You move like a fat, lazy toad, Ganryu."

Her opponent growled but his narrow eyes flicked downward. Zuko's bad eye caught the eye moment and looked down where Ganryu was looking. He was looking where the samurai siblings were fighting and were the nearly dead Takakage was laying. NO!

"Takashi!" Ganryu snapped out. "I'm so glad you here to sacrifice yourself for my cause! Thank you!"

"Huh?! Ganryu? What do you mean? Ah!" he screamed as fireball sailed directly at him meaning to kill him. It never hit. Jun managed to knock him out of the way before she was caught by the fireball and thrown into a pillar.

"Jun!" Takashi cried out in horror to see his big sister seemingly died to save him even after all he did.

Ganryu took advantage of everyone momentary distraction to strike away with another powerful firebending display everyone's weapons which for the moment disarmed everyone. Smiling he started to race to the top of the tower looking like he won.

Akiko snarled and switched to a two-handed grip. "Zuko! This ends now! We cannot let him take the Golden Praying Dragon and make his wish! The honor of Fire Nation is at stake!"

"If he does make his wish come true, Akiko, there will be no honor here or anywhere ever again!" Zuko seethed in a bit of pain as he picked himself and her up and they ran. Eyes blazing scarlet, Akiko leaped up after him with an eagle's defiant shriek, pressing her attack. He would not win! He would not!

The royal couple forced themselves away from the fighting and rushed into the temple's tower. Hanging oil lamps lit the narrow dim room but there was more than enough light to see the scene unfolding before them.

Ganryu was struggling to get something out of a satchel. It looked to be looked like a goblet or a chalice of some kind fashioned out of gold, crystal, and sunstones. But both Zuko and Akiko knew for a fact this wasn't an ordinary cup. The Golden Praying Dragon was forged from dragon scales, fire and as sunstones had spiritual properties they'd been had to the mix.

So this chalice? The two-handles that were made to look like the mother and father of the dragons with the crystal flame for the cup part decorated by sunstones? The handles were dragon scales, the cup forged from dragon fire, and sunstones for spiritual purposes.

"Stop! Don't take another step!" warned Zuko as he and Akiko got in position and Ganryu laughed. "You two can't blast me fast enough before I can make my wish!" he laughed insanely as he started to move to the center of the room when out of nowhere an arrow zoomed. It not only took the relic out of his hands it pinned it high above Ganryu's reach.

"What?! What just happened?! Who dare?!" he snarled and they looked behind them and saw Takashi who was glaring at him with a death stare. "YOU! Takashi! How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare you! You and your silver words turned us all into thieves, murderers, and fools who had no honor and turned against the ones who loved us!" he snarled at him as he reached over his back and pulled out his own katana.

"I can't believe I was so weak-minded and foolish to follow you! You made me believe your lies! And you would've just killed me like my life was nothing more than a fly! Just swatting a fly!

MY SISTER! MY SISTER WHO YOU ORDER ME TO KILL WAS STILL WILLING TO DIE FOR ME EVEN AFTER ALL THE UNFORGIVABLE THINGS I HAD DONE BECAUSE SHE STILL LOVED ME!

SO I CHALLENGE YOU NOW! IF YOU ARE SO HELLBENT ON YOUR WISH YOU'VE GOT TO GO THROUGH ME! IF YOU BEAT ME YOU CAN MAKE YOUR WISH YOU DON'T YOU FACE A PUNISHMENT WORSE THEN DEATH!" he screamed at him with rage vibrating him.

"Fine, you want a duel you'll get it! But you!" pointing at the Fire Lord and Lady. "Can interfere and his words are law. I win I get my wish and you'll all live with it!"

"Deal we won't interfere," Zuko who didn't show a hint of fear. Neither did Akiko. They already know no matter how powerful Ganryu thought he was he didn't have the power of love on his side and without someone to fight for you have no chance to beat someone who is fighting for someone they love.

Takashi and Ganryu circled each other, Ganryu using firebending to make flame daggers and Takashi using an actual sword. After going clockwise and counterclockwise the fight began.

Ganryu cut viciously at Takashi's head, but Takashi had accurately judged the length of Ganryu's firebending daggers and kept his head just an inch out of reach. He was using his own body to draw out Ganryu playing with him, tiring him out. Panting Ganryu swung, again and again, trying to land a blow and kept missing. Till finally, he tried one powerful blast only to have used all his energy up in that blast which left Takashi in the perfect position.

He'd remember to be like a true warrior and let his opponent use up his energy first and like the river overcome every obstacle and the come up on top. He slashed his blade across the armor that Ganryu wore and it actually sliced open and he stumbled backward and then with the blade to his throat and two firebenders surrounding him he was forced to yield.

"Aang! We need you now!" Akiko called over her shoulder to the young avatar as he hurried up from where the rest of the bad guys had been rounded up. He looked into their eyes and it went unsaid what they wanted him to do.

"I understand," he said simply as he created an earth shell and the proceeded to remove Ganryu's bending forever. Like with Ozai it left the body drained and nearly comatose. But at least he never harms anyone again and it was better than killing him.

"Aang? How is everyone downstairs?" Zuko wanted to know urgently.

"We've rounded up all who were allied with this guy. Katara's busy trying to heal Jun and Takakage. She is even willing to attempt to use bloodbending for healing purposes without a full moon. She hates trying to use it or do it but right now we have no spirit world water."

"Wow, it must be very dire if she willing to do a technique she wanting to outlaw and swore never to use again to heal someone. I could likely help with my spiritual healing. I could go help with the healing...'

"Well, there something we need to take care of before you can go and try to help heal my sister, Fire Lady Akiko."

"What's that? If you're worried about what trial awaits you and the others of the NOZ, I assure you, Takashi you are already pardoned from your previous crimes for what you chose to do in the end was the right thing..."

"No! I mean yes I'm worried about what judgment we shall all face for our crimes. And I'm more then worried if my sister will live and how I'll face the Legion and my parents after what I was so foolish to do and if they will ever forgive me.

But we must think what we are going to do with that!" pointing to the chalice that was the Golden Praying Dragon.

"Hmm. What are we going to do with the most powerful and dangerous object in this world?" Akiko wondered as she got a running start and then did a perfect grand jete and snagged it. She saw the young samurai boy looking at her funny.

"I took ballet lessons as a child. I'm Lady Akiko after all, so I was taught and trained in the arts. Music, art and dance. Zuko and I can sing, dance and play music together perfectly as we are the perfect duet and of course firerope jumping champions," she explained to the stunned 16-year-old boy.

"Oh, yeah we didn't get to hear much of that growing up in the Legion, I'm afraid. I'm afraid I never really knew what becoming a "Lady" really meant. I grew up learning what it meant to be a samurai though looking back now I should've paid better attention and listen to my sister more," he hung his head shamefully.

Akiko went over and hugged him and kissed his forehead. He looked up at her in surprise. "Takashi we all make mistakes, some are so unforgivable we think they can't be forgiven. Do you think Zuko or I thought what happened at Ba Sing Se could ever be atoned for?"

"No," he looked downward.

"But we did atone for it and we are not saying it will be easy or it will happen right away but you will mend the bonds with those you love. You will regain the trust of those you love and you will eventually be forgiven. That's if you can first forgive yourself and truly want to find redemption. Everyone deserves a second chance. Which is why we even gave one to Azula."

"So you think if my sister lives she'll forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"In time, in time."

"Okay. I'll give it all I got to make up for the mistakes I made."

"Good. Now let's do something about this," Akiko said as she held the chalice. She looked it over and sighed. "We know it can't be physically destroyed. So what can we do with it? It's power too great to ever let it even have the chance of falling into the wrong hands again."

"I think I have got a solution but it requires us to make two wishes, Akiko."

"Two?"

"Yes, one for our heart's desire and the second one to deal with the problem of the relic forever," he said simply and it dawned on her what the plan was.

"You mean I should wish..."

"Yes. You wish what we both really want for and then I'll use my wish to get rid of it."

"Okay here it goes." as she walked to the center of the room and held the chalice high till it caught the sun and was glowing and the brim was dancing with blue-white colored flames.

Taking a deep breath Akiko spoke in a loud clear voice. "I Fire Lady Akiko wish for my heart's desire to be granted. That for my wedding to my true love Fire Lord Zuko that all our family could attend. Both living and dead. Please let everyone be there for our special night. Let all our loved ones see us wed. That's my wish. Please grant it."

The fire in the chalice suddenly turn a brilliant scarlet and exploded and snaked around Akiko in the shape of a dragon before roaring loudly. Then the flames returned to blue-white.

"Is that suppose to mean your wish came true?" Aang wanted to know and Akiko shrugged. "I guess we shall see when we get home?" as she handed the Zuko the chalice and he took his spot where she previously stood.

"I Fire Lord Zuko wish that you never granted another wish ever again." and again the flames turned scarlet and a dragon snaked out around him and roared loudly. But then the flames didn't return and the cup immediately lost its luster and almost seem to have a small 'death'.

"I guess my wish just came true," Zuko surmised. "Well if it did we still have to help the wounded and get the prisoners back to the Capital and then go make sure you two get married! So let get to it!"

"Yes, let's hope when we get home all of our family is waiting for us!" Akiko cried as they hurried downstairs to help the others deal with the aftermath of the battle.

Takashi- Ryan Potter- Hiro Hamada- Big Hero Six


	15. I do

I do

For a few moments the royal couple, the avatar and the young redeemed samurai just looked at the now powerless relic. Turning it over again and again in his hands Zuko just mused how this little thing had almost rewritten history and almost made it impossible for him to wed his true love. Amazing how the most unremarkable things could cause the most catastrophic chain of events.

"Zuky?" came the sweet voice of his true love.

"Yes?" as he was shaken out of his thoughts and brought back to reality.

"We must continue to tend to the wounded and figure out how we are gonna transport the prisoners safely to the Capital. So they can face a fair and just trail for their crimes."

"Not to mention we still have to have the Royal Wedding! I mean we've not been planning it for weeks just to let this minor; okay major hiccup stop us from letting you guys say the two words that matter most." Aang informed them.

"What two words matter most?" blinked Akiko's jade eyes in confusion.

"I do, duh," Takashi then he caught himself, "I apologize, my Fire Lord and Lady. I shouldn't be so disrespectful. I've already caused enough offensives that I should either be hanged, exiled or locked up forever," he spoke looking at his feet.

"Haven't we already told you you've already been forgiven and pardon for your crimes, Takashi? We vouch for you when you return to the Legion. We don't know what punishment they'll give you nor do we know what your family will do. However, at least it should help you avoid the maximum punishment," Zuko assured him.

"I'll throw in some good words for you too. Having both rulers of the Fire Nation and the Avatar vouching for you should at least help you out a little."

He looked a little less pale. "Maybe, maybe not. The Legion again has a strict code of a lifetime of honor, loyalty and we are doubly accountable for all our actions. And I"m a fourth generation family member.

I doubt your words will grant me as much leniency as you think they will. I'm even more worried about my parents. I've made enough stupid mistakes and they aren't the most forgiving of people.

Particularly Papa, I mean Mama can be a bit more affection but Papa is a firm believer in one taking responsibility for their actions. He's a traditionalist and all about honor, responsibility, and code of ethics. He was the firm parents with rules and boundaries.

Mama was a tad more indulgent, cut us a little slack and more gentle but still, put her foot down when things got out of hand. I don't think I want to face either of them," he was now holding his face in his hands clearly not looking forward to that conversation.

"Well, let's worry about that later. Let's see how your sister and Takakage are doing and deal with the prisoners first, okay?" Akiko said as she kept a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, let's go face the music," as they descended down to the main floor. They could see for themselves that Toph had used the temple's old bells to fashion a very pretty but secure prison to hold all of the NOS members.

Many of them were unconscious and all of them were battered, bruised with lots of cuts and few missing teeth. Toph just looked like her birthday came early seeing how she'd just had the fight of her life since five years ago.

"So Toph how are the prisoners?" Zuko called out to the greatest earthbender who replied happily.

"These stupid morons?" as she rapped the metal with her left hand and the remolded bells still tolled causing them pain, "These jailed birds won't either sing or fly the coop. They are stuck in their gilded cage and the warden got them under lock and key."

Laughing heartily Akiko grinned, "You'll make a great cop one day Toph. I can totally see you capturing fleeing crooks left and right and enjoying slamming the bars shut with your metalbending."

"A cop? Me? Yeah right. Though now that you mention it that might be a career path I might be considering. Got to find some practical use for metalbending when we get that fifth nation established, don't we?

And as the boss, I'll get to call all the shots! That will be the sweetest thing ever! Yeah, got to make sure to whip those wimps into shape if we are gonna a police force!"

"Well if you think I'm gonna let you run willy-nilly in the future fifth nation then I'll make sure to keep order above your chaos!" Sokka promised right there and then with his arms crossed.

"Oh, how do you plan to do that, Snoozle?"

"I've trained all my life to be a great leader, and I already get power shouldn't be abused and how people should be protected. I've also seen how the two flame boy and dragon chick do their job.

Really how hard is it to be a politician I can totally handle political and deal with things as they come and lead wisely. I'm the smart one out of all of you! I again have brains!"

"Well behind every great leader is a greater woman. No way are you gonna be a politician without someone to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself, which you will. I mean knowing you Sokka you won't even have clean socks or stop eating seal blubber long enough to read the daily paperwork!" Suki replied as she eyed him with a loving look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked in an indignant tone and the Kyoshi Warrior just laughed gaily. "Really Sokka I knew you were smart, but I didn't realize how dumb you could be. You're so eager to plan Zuko and Akiko's wedding, did you ever think to stop and plan your own?"

"What?! Are you proposing to me, Suki?" he questioned as it was so award and she flashed her fan to cover their faces as she gave him a long romantic kiss. Then she snapped it shut.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked him and he had a lovesick grin on his face. He couldn't speak coherent words and only babble and she smiled. "Well, is it a yes or a no?"

He lifted Kyoshi Warrior off the ground spun her around and kissed her deeply causing her makeup to start melting off her face from how red her face was becoming. Everyone laughed.

"I think we will have another wedding in the near future or is this gonna be a fairly long engagement too?" Akiko wondered out loud as Sokka and Suki came out of their kiss.

"Either way aren't we all a little young to be considering marriage? I mean in the Northern Tribe it was age 16 and now my brother only 20 and engaged and I'm only 19 and if he's engaged does that mean..."

"People and love take their own pace and time, Katara. You feel your not ready for commitment don't worry about it. We've been engaged for five years. You don't have to get married the same year you get engaged. Just don't get engaged because others are getting married or you think you'll end up an old maid. Do it when you're ready." Zuko advised her.

"Don't worry about us either, Katara," Suki assured her as she came back over to her future sister-in-law. "I'm not planning on Sokka or me to tie the knot anytime soon. I know you missed the last few moments of our conversation, I just wanted to know I'm committed to us getting married one day.

So right now we've just established we are committed truly to each other and will love no other. It's like when Zuko and Akiko made their Promise of the Fire Lily. We just have made a vow of commitment so we shall, for now, exchange promise rings and upgrade to an engagement when we are a little older and more prepared than the wedding."

"Yeah, I know I'm not truly ready for a wedding, sis. But making a promise to be in a truly committed relationship with Suki and we'll get to a true engagement period maybe in another five to six years then start thinking about wedding plans."

"Well, yes that seems a lot more practical."

"Well, I'm so glad all your relationship problems are working out so well for you. But how are my sister and her boyfriend?! Did you managed to heal them from their near-death?!" Takashi wanted to know anxiously.

"Yes, I did and I had to push the boundaries of waterbending and forced bloodbending to come about devoid of a full moon to make it occur. But be advised, Takashi, never tell anyone, not a single living soul! Bloodbending is atrocious and exclusively is a gateway to madness. The fact it assisted in doing a miracle today doesn't change the fact it's revulsion outweigh its luckiness it could be utilized for healing"

Katara then brought the 16-year-old boy over to his older sister and her boyfriend who was still not fully recovered. Their burn scars were still visible but greatly faded. It seemed Katara had sealed off their lesions by channeling their own blood back into their bodies.

She had forced the blood to clot and seal their cuts. At that point in time, she'd involuntary forced their hearts to beat while using normal waterbending healing simultaneous to on the rest of the body. It was one of the most frightening experiences she'd ever thing she had ever done and not something she ever wanted to be forced to repeat.

They're cuddling close together trying to soothe each other and assure the other it wasn't the other fault for what happened. Takashi didn't want to face his sister so he didn't want to get any closer than 15 feet away from her.

But that didn't stop her from knowing he was there and despite her body still being in the pretty bad condition she was still was going to give him the whipping he had earned. "Takashi! Look at me in the eye! Be at least enough of a man of honor to face your fate by looking me in the eye!" she snapped angrily.

"Jun, please don't do this here and now. You're weak and just nearly died. This can wait till we are back home with the Legion and let them pass judgment for his actions..." Takakage tried to persuade his love but she got to her feet though shaking and refused to back down.

"No, this cannot wait, Takakage. My brother will face his judgment from me first and he will take it like a man. He is my responsibility and this is a family matter. So I must deal with him. Don't anyone get in my way!"

Everyone hearing her voice sounding like the steel of a sword blade wisely backed away as the 20-year-old stared down her teenage little brother and he bravely walked forward and forced himself to look into her eyes.

"Mistress Jun, I've committed the greatest dishonor to both family and clan alike. I betrayed both and I nearly committed the murder of my own flesh and blood. I know these acts are of the greatest dishonor and only soil the name and code of the samurai.

I will humbly accept your punishment. Take my topknot and let me live in exile. I deserve the ultimate shame of it all. To be disowned, dishonored and banished and never spoken of again.

So please just get it over with. Just make it quick."

"Takashi second born child of Elki and Raku, younger brother to Jun, member of the Legion of the Golden Flame, you are guilty of treason and the attempted murder of your own sister.

You have betrayed both family and clan and this is punishable by either death or exile for there is no way to atone for such unforgivable acts. It would normally be up to the Council and our father who decided if you got the mercy of exile or the punishment of death.

However, I must decide what your punishment must be as I was the sole witness to these crimes and the one you tried to kill. Also has your sister you are my responsibility."

"I understand," he kept looking at the ground waiting to be killed knowing his sister would slice off his head.

She drew her katana and started to swing it gaining momentum and everyone was expecting to see his head rolling and then to their shock she stuck the katana in the ground in front of him. He looked at her in disbelief and wondering why she was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Takashi, you are many things. You can be an idiot, you can be a fool, and you are guilty of being a gullible fool who got brainwashed, rinsed and dried by a silver-tongued charismatic bully who promised something that sounded too good to be true.

I know our way of life wasn't always easy on you. I know I wasn't always the best sister to you. I know how easily that bastard could take advantage of the weak-minded and weak-hearted.

I also know in my heart of heart you would never ever truly try to kill anyone. Not your own family. I know it wasn't your idea to lock me up and leave me to die. I was barely conscious the time but I could tell you didn't want me to be stuck in that tomb.

I remember Ganryu forced you to do it by threatening to have you join me, I also know you tried to create cuts to let air in so I wouldn't die. I could see with my own eyes you really didn't want to be part of this but by then you were in too deep.

I saved you because like how Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Akiko reminded me we all deserve a chance to make up for a mistake. And family is a family. And you have atoned by preventing Ganryu's wish.

Therefore I forgive you, little brother. And I will also vouch for you when we get home and make them understand you made one huge mistake, but you did do everything in your power to fix it.

Therefore brother lets let the past remain where it belongs and move on to where we need to go."

"Jun, I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"That why you deserve it, little brother."

"Well, I'm glad we don't have a decapitated head to clean up. But I don't want to miss giving the Fire Lord and his bride the other gift we plan to give them. I amazingly still have it.

And I rather give it to them now before we try and figure out how to get back to the capital." Takakage said as he clapped his hands to get everyone attention.

"Oh that's right you were bringing us two gifts. So what is the second gift? The not dangerous one?" Zuko wanted to know and Takakage amazingly removed a long cylinder tube still stuck to his back.

"It's a miracle I didn't lose this or the fact Ganryu thought this was unimportant. But here a true treasure," as he passed it over to Team Avatar as they popped open the tube and out popped a yellowed age scroll.

Unraveling it turned out to be a detailed portrait of a large group of people and they realized this must have been the Legion before they went underground. It was an amazing illustration. So detailed like a moment is frozen in time and so well-preserved as well.

Aang's gray eyes wandered all over the place till he let out an exclamation. "What I know that boy!"

"What?! Who do you know Aang?" Katara asked as Aang pointed to a young 12-year-old boy in the front row that looked remarkably like Takakage. Aang was looking at the portrait and back at Takakage very rapidly as if he was shocked he didn't notice something before.

"Excuse me, Takakage, but does the name "Kuzon" mean anything to you?" and the long-haired youth nodded with a mile-wide grin. "Sure does. Kuzon was my grandfather. He and my great-grandparents all three joined the Legion shortly before you disappeared from the world.

Grandfather spent the remainder of his life believing one day somehow someway you two would meet again. He knew it likely wouldn't be in his lifetime, but he just had a feeling you weren't dead and gone. So he just kept praying one day one of his descendants would meet you and give you a message."

"What message?" Aang asked anxiously.

"Aang, I know I'll never see you again in this world, but I'll be waiting for you on the other side so we can cause as much of a mess in the spirit world as we did whenever you visit. Waiting to see who the better firebender.

Don't feel bad about not saying goodbye. It's just until we see each other again. Till then this your friend Kuzon, catch you on the flip side!" Takakage delivered his grandfather's message and saw Aang was smiling tears of happiness knowing it really was from Kuzon and he wasn't mad at him at all.

"Thank you so much for this gift. It will make a wonderful addition to the Royal Art Gallery. I do hope we have a sufficient amount of artists to do all the portraits for the wedding. We called in about ten extra painters from across the land. Really hope it's enough," Zuko said as he rolled up the portrait and put it back in its protective cylinder.

"It most certainly better be, Zuky! If my wish really came true we are gonna have a lot more guest. And we are gonna want these paintings for sure!" Akiko heavily enunciated her words.

"You guys made wishes?! What the hell did you two wish for?!" everyone wanted to know all of sudden.

"Well, there were really only two wishes that would undo the problem that the Golden Praying Dragon caused. I wished for the one thing that Zuko and I really wanted for our wedding. Then he wished that the Golden Praying Dragon could no longer grant another wish," Akiko explained as Zuko lifted the ancient chalice up.

"Seeing how this old cup looks like it had a 'death' I'd say my wish came true and it's now a useless ancient but still pretty looking cup."

"So your wish was to prevent it from ever being used again," Sokka started to say when his sister asked the next obvious question. "If Zuko wished for the relic to never grant another wish ever again then what was your wish? What was your wish for your wedding?" Katara wanted to know as did everyone.

"A simple selfless wish for our heart's desire. That our entire family both living and dead could see us wed." Akiko replied simply and everyone looked at her in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait a darn moment! Are you saying you wished a bunch of dead people could attend your wedding?! Are we gonna be serving ghosts when getting back to the capital?!" their wedding planner wanted to know.

"Well, I'm not sure how my wish will be granted. How the wish will be interrupter could be in many different ways. Or if it really understood what I meant by our entire family both living and dead. I hope we get a sign soon that will give us the answer if Golden Praying Dragon understood what I meant but I couldn't really sum it up in words."

All of sudden they heard roaring and the crackling of fire outside the temple. Wondering what it was the gang slowly emerged and were greeted by a sighted that left them all flabbergasted.

Outside at the entrance of the Temple of the Sun was Fang, but he was no longer a spirit, he was once more flesh and blood! He was alive! And that wasn't all! All around him were thousands of other dragons and all of them were bowing in respect. Well, what was bowing for a dragon, which meant heads down, forelegs primly together and wings closed?

No one spoke for a full minute and then Akiko squealed so loudly she broke both the sound barrier and nearly everyone eardrums. "Yes! This is the sign my wish came true! Yes! Yes! Yes!" as she raced over to Fang and hugged him tightly crying and then kissed him on his nose.

"Someone want to explain what the hell is going on?!" Sokka wanted to know and then he yelped in pain and started dancing around some as Toph had stomped on his left foot.

"Obviously part of their family was brought back to life for the wedding you dunderhead! Akiko's the Last Dragon Guardian, obviously, dragons are apart of her family! Sheesh, how stupid are you?"

"This is wonderful! Oh, you look all so majestic! If you're alive then everyone else will be waiting somewhere for us when we get back home! Oh, I feel such joy! I'm gonna burst!"

"This is great in so many ways, Akiko! Not only can the dragons help us get home faster they can also transport the prisoners to the Capital Prison for us so they can await their trials."

"And Fang can be there when his babies hatch! Knowing the timetables by the time we get back Zuka's eggs will hatch and she and Fang will be a proud mama and papa! And they'll all be there to watch us get married!

Oh isn't this so perfect?! The Dragons resurrected in time to see the beginning of the rebirth of their kind and see the leader of the Dragon Guardians get married?! I mean what could be more perfect than that?!"

"Well, let's not waste any more time talking about it! Let's get home in time to see those eggs hatch and go see our long lost family! I mean they are only gonna be around till the wedding over then it's back to the Spirit World for them!"

"Right! Everyone help the dragons collect the prisoners and then let's fly! We have got a wedding to go too!"

They made it back in record time back to the capital where everyone could sense even before the came flying in on the backs of a flock of dragons that something had changed. The Sisterhood and Iroh all said they felt a lot of strong spiritual energy coming from the rookery but didn't dare go in there.

"What is going on my children? Where did all these dragons come from?" Iroh wanted to know. Grinning Zuko and Akiko whispered. "Uncle we have got a secret we just can't tell you yet. But get ready for everyone's heart desire to be fulfilled!"

Akiko and Zuko both hurried to the rookery and they got there in time to witness all 28 eggs hatch with Fang and Zuka. There were 14 girls and 14 boys so it was split evenly, they're all the colors of their rainbow with each their own quark, and characteristic that it be easy to tell them apart.

Names would have to wait till after the wedding but they at least asked Zuka if she'd be alright with their friends and family naming her children. Her loving smile was all the answer they needed.

Now came the time they'd been waiting for since they'd witnessed the dragons coming back to life. They saw Zuka step aside and reveal a large spirit portal she'd been guarding. She let out a roar as if saying "You can come out now."

Zuko and Akiko couldn't see in the dim light who exactly was coming out but it was a great gathering of people that was for sure. Lighting their palms with their special firebending they simply said without looking at the people still just out of range of their light.

"If you will follow us out of the rookery with the dragon hatchlings you'll all be flesh and blood when you cross the threshold. We've all been waiting a long time for you to show up. Come with us as we walk this way," and they led the procession out of the rookery.

They knew their friends and family would be waiting for them outside the rookery wondering what was going on since sensing the Spirit Portal opening down below. Everyone who had remained in the Fire Nation Capital was more blown away then Team Avatar and the three Legion members who a more warning, still they're not expecting this many people.

The strong scent of cherry blossom fills the air. The massive group of people who had emerged from the rookery seemed impossible. All of them looked extremely clean, their fingernails were all perfectly manicured and dirt-free, the skin was like satin and hair was baby-soft looking like that of a newborn kitten and they all carried the strong scent again of cherry blossoms.

But not all of them were dressed the same. A vast majority were young women dressed in some kind of ceremonial armor. It was form-fitting magnificent red with blue trim and each wore their hair in an exotic hairstyle with a golden hairpiece with a Dragon Dew Flower pinned above their right temple.

A small group Aang instantly recognized as he'd seen them at their own wedding, well it was his last life's wedding. Again past lives can be confusing. It was Avatar Roku with his wife Ta Min and her best friends Surya and Xiu Mei dressed exactly as they'd been for Avatar Roku's wedding.

Ursa recognized two other people as well. It was her own parents. Rina and Jinzuk who were also dressed as they'd been for her first wedding to Ozai. Though at first, no-one was sure who were the two magnificently dressed ladies next to Rina were.

Then Xiaoying and Ursa realized it was Xiaoying's mother Xiaoli and Sakiko's mother Kiku! Xiaoli was dressed in a gold veil with forehead jewels, necklaces, a white undershirt, gold dress, and white heels. Kiku was clothed in a strapless, pink dress with silver designs all over.

Iroh recognized the last three people. One could only be Akiko's mother Sakiko as again Akiko's family goddess beauty was passed from mother to daughter. Sakiko was adored in small, silver forehead jewelry, earrings, pearl necklaces, and a white dress with a pink half and white designs all over.

But the one who was taking away his breath was the woman who had stolen his heart so many years ago. The one his brother had murdered by simply having him slip lychee nut dust into her tea and killing her.

His beautiful Kimana returned to him for a few short days or hours it matters not. She was alive and given back to him for whatever time they had. And she was like a goddess in her loose-fitting, hooded, red dress with gold designs all over.

He also saw his son Lu Ten standing next to his beautiful mother in his formal Crown Prince Armor also happy to be allowed back to the Land of the Living to attend his cousin and little sister's wedding. Bless this gift they're given a gift of love for all of them.

It had dawned by now on the others how Zuko and Akiko had remedied the problem with the Golden Praying Dragon and also how they had gotten their wish for their wedding.

Well, there was a lot of kissing and hugging and everyone getting to spend the next half hour enjoying being with their family. The wedding was still not till sunset. So they had some time to kill.

Most importantly to get done was for those artists, painters, and Kami and his students to start with the paintings and recording all this or they wouldn't have anything to remember any of this by.

So they got right to work with all that while everyone else got busy putting the finishing touches on the wedding and getting dressed. Then, of course, it is getting the bride and groom ready after the rest of the wedding party was finished first.

Ursa, Azula and Xiaoying were all done before the wedding party was finished preparing themselves for the wedding and taking a private moment with their temporary resurrected family to get their opinions on their outfits.

"Well, Mother, what do you think of the dress? I mean you did make it for this very reason. So how do I look in it?" Ursa asked her mother Rina as she twirled once in front of a three-way mirror.

It was a rose-red velvety evening gown with sun gold trim, the skirt had skillfully woven into a complex design of ivy and blooming roses. She had taken the time had some waves to her long lustrous hair and apply a light application of makeup.

"Ursa, I never thought I'd ever been around to see you wear this dress I pour my heart and soul into making. You look so beautiful I'm speechless."

"How do I look Grandmother?" asked Azula nervously having never met this woman before and this was a most unusual circumstance as she nervously came forward in the dress she had specifically made for her.

Azula was now wearing a long satin cherry-red dress with sleeves that hung daintily around her shoulders with matching wrists gloves and a ruby red collar. Her long dark hair hung behind her back in looser but wavy fashion but her makeup made her cheeks glow and eyes sparkle.

Azula was unprepared for the strong show of affection when her grandmother hugged her tightly and kissed her with tears of joy pouring out of her aged eyes. Shula looked at her confused also at the display of emotion.

"Um thank you?" Azula was not sure what else to say before bending down to make sure the red silk bow around Shula's neck was still on properly. She had given her cat Shula the deluxe treatment for this wedding and as the pet of a Fire Nation Princess, she would look as pretty and perfect as possible.

"Mother I know you look stunning, but how do I look?" Xiaoying was just as anxious as Ursa and her daughter as she stepped into the room in the dress her own mother had made for an event like this.

Xiaoli eyed her grown daughter in the magnificent dress she'd sewed so long ago. It was a masterpiece of carmine silk, indigo velvet, gold satin, and snow-white lacing all perfectly contorting to her daughter's body and the stunning opal jewelry with the astounding butterflies pins she had used as well really brought out the beauty of the dress. Her hug was all she needed too to know she was perfect. Now they had to hurry if they wanted to get to their seats for the wedding.

Elsewhere the wedding party was getting ready for the ceremony. Zuko and Akiko were finally getting ready for their wedding themselves. Currently, Zuko was with Aang getting a bath as Aang was doing his duties as best man helping him get ready.

The bath was very soothing after Zuko got used to it. He almost dozed off, floating in the steaming waters. All too soon, Aang came back with an armful of garments. Torture would have been preferable to what the young Avatar did to his hair.

His wispy black mane seldom got this much attention. Right now it felt like it was being raked over with a set of talons. Aang was doing his best tending to it fussing over him, muttering many times over "Monkey Feathers" as he combed out the tangles and snipped away the snarls until the Fire Lord's hair lay smooth and silky against his shoulders.

Next, Aang helped Zuko put on a tradition male's wedding outfit; a gold lesser kimono with a red one over it. Then secured the wedding headpiece to his topknot which looked like a cross between the old crown his great-grandfathers both wore and the Fire Lord's own crown. He felt ridiculously overdressed.

While Aang was tending to Zuko and Katara was with Akiko in another room Sokka was busy outside finishing things up with Healer Yang and making sure the guests were alright.

In an annex of the courtyard stood the small shrine common to most Fire Nation homes. A priest and some helpers were putting the finishing touches to make an altar for the ceremony. Several female servants and children were decorating the room with the last of the flowers.

More guests began to arrive and were lead to their seats. Several musicians gathered in a corner not far from the shrine and began to arrange their instruments, from the barrel-chested Earth Kingdom drummer to the Fire Nation women kneeling to pluck what looked like a type of harp on the floor before them to the young orange-robed Air Acolytes lifting bamboo flutes to their lips.

A few Water Tribe women in light blue had a violin-like instrument and to everyone's surprised Takashi was taking up one of the drums. The resulting combination of sounds was both discordant and melodic.

Saura was making sure everyone was in harmony as she finished talking with the Old Masters on the stage next to hers as they ready to perform in sync with the music. It looked like the entertainment was truly gonna be one of kind.

The wedding party was hurrying to where they needed to get too. Zuko and Aang had to be at the altar. Aang looked really good in the snow-white kimono with the red trim that Xiaoying had made for him.

Zuko and Aang both looked down the long path that led to the altar. There was a long red carpet with the altar at one end at the other was an archway made up all four elements.

The archway was made of stone, with a small waterfall falling over it, with flaming torches in front of it, and Aang had made sure a gentle breeze was constantly blowing the flowers, hanging from above so the air was there too.

The first to pass through the archway was Katara who was in a kimono of peacock blue with intricate flying birds embroidered in gold thread. Her dark hair was twisted up in a loose knot held with two chopsticks.

Followed behind her were Mai, Suki, Ty Lee, and Toph. Mai and Ty Lee each wore short dark red kimonos with golden flower designs embroidered upon them. Suki and Toph wore their hair piled up elaborately and held in place with two lacquered combs and their kimonos was spring green and decorated with fanciful birds.

The drummers suddenly made a rolling fanfare and the musicians fell silent. Slim Kiyi and dainty Xiang came down the path dressed in identical red-and-white kimonos, strewing flower petals before them.

All was hushed for a moment and then delicate cascades of musical notes plucked on the kotos announced Akiko's arrival. Passing through the archway and leading Akiko down the aisle was Iroh giving his daughter away to his second son. Okay, their family was complicated but so was the rest of the world. But one thing was clear right now the whole room was filled and overflowing with love.

Zuko's attention was riveted on the only figure in the room that mattered. It was a moment frozen in time. Akiko was crowned with a golden sun covering an elaborate upswept hairdo.

Her lesser kimono was pure gold while her outer kimono was a rich pink, embroidered with gold and pink threads. Bold pink fire lilies and flying golden dragons formed an intricate pattern around the hem and the long drape of the sleeves.

Akiko lifted her eyes to his as she and Iroh approached, a little smile dancing on her lips. The group gathered before the shrine bowed to the priest and he, in turn, bowed to them before beginning to speak, invoking the spirits to purify the meeting place and all those gathered there.

"Who represents this couple?" the old priest asked. "The union must receive the blessing of the families."

Iroh cleared his throat and spoke haltingly, choked with emotion. "I speak for both my second son and my only daughter. I give my blessing to them both."

The priest nodded and asked again. "Anyone else wishes to bless this couple?"

"As their mother, I give them my blessing," Ursa spoke up. The turned to Xiaoying who said.

"As their godmother and the Grand Yon of the OWL, I also give them my blessing."

The dragons and Dragon Guardians all bowed and Surya spoke, "We of the Dragon Guardians resurrected for this wedding we give our blessing."

"We speak for all of their deceased loved ones who have been granted life to witness this wedding our blessing from the Spirits," spoke Avatar Roku who everyone was freaking out again having two Avatar in the same space at once.

"I Avatar Aang the current Avatar give my blessing."

"My brother and I give the Water Tribes blessing"

"I Toph Beifong give my blessing"

"I Suki the Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors give my blessing."

"We of the Legion of the Golden Flame give our blessing." Jun and Takakage stated.

"As does the Sisterhood of the Dawn," agreed Healer Yang.

"We, their best friends also give them our blessing," Mai and Ty Lee added.

"I also wish to bless my brother and his fire lily," Azula spoke up unexpectedly stunning everyone.

"Well, it seems this couple is very blessed with the love of many friends and family to receive so many blessing. You two are very lucky," to which they blushed.

Smiling he continued on. "It is the custom," the priest said, turning to Zuko, "for the bridegroom to pledge an oath for the couple to remain faithful and obedient."

Zuko bowed to the priest. "My thanks, honorable one, but I think I know what to say." He took a deep breath. "My love, I would've waited a thousand years or more for you if I had too. All our lives, we look for someone to make our life complete, and you have made me completed. If I had to I would've traveled through time itself to find you. Now I know that no matter what life throws at us, our love will last forever."

Akiko's jade eyes shimmered with love as she turned to the priest, "May I honorable one say my own oath?"

"Yes, you may."

"Now, I can wash away the years,  
I'll run to him today!  
And I know we're on our way,  
Zuko, you and I were meant to be.

Far longer than forever,  
I will hold you in my heart.  
Now, I am here for you and you're here with me.  
All we do we'll never be far apart.

Far longer than forever,  
As constant as a star.  
I close my eyes and I am where you are.  
Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise,  
We have an unbreakable bond.

Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond.

Far longer than forever,  
Like no love ever known.  
And with your love, I'll never be alone.

Ohhh,  
Far longer than forever,  
Like no love ever known.  
And with your love, I'll never be alone.

Far longer than forever,  
Much stronger than forever,  
Without your love, I'll never be alone.

Never, never be alone,  
Never ever be alone,  
Far longer than forever!" she finished singing her vows to her true love, making as much an impact as he did, maybe more.

Katara and Aang came towards them with fluid, gliding steps, a snow white, shallow cup in their hands. They bowed carefully to the priest before turning to Zuko and Akiko.

"This ceremony is called ~San-San-Kudo~," Katara said in a sweet, musical voice. "The sake we serve in this cup symbolizes the unity of your life together."

She nodded to Aang who stepped forward with a white ceramic bottle and poured a small amount of pale amber liquid into the cup. "You must drain the cup in exactly three sips." He bowed to Zuko and handed him the cup.

Doing as he was instructed, Zuko drank the strong rice wine and then watched as Katara and Aang performed the same service for Akiko

The peculiar name of the ceremony, which translated to "Three-Times-Three Exchange", become evident when they produced fresh cups and repeated it not twice, but three times.

Zuko was grateful that he was only imbibing a small amount of sake each time; otherwise, he suspected he would be more than a little light-headed.

Katara and Aang, having performed their duties, retreated and the priest stepped forward. "As is the custom here in Fire Nation," he said with great dignity, "we call upon the spirits of Agni and the Dragons to bless the union of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Akiko. May they be true and faithful until the end of their days."

There was a meaningful pause and Zuko glanced about, wondering if he was supposed to be doing something at that moment. The priest merely folded his hands and smiled, arching one bushy white eyebrow and nodding towards Akiko.

The light dancing in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Zuko leaned in for what he hoped was a dignified kiss but the second he felt her hands on his shoulders, he forgot all about appearances. This kiss blew every other kiss they had even their first kiss out of the water.

Everyone stood up and cheered loudly for the now married Fire Lord and Fire Lady. Some people were throwing tons of rice at them. Which they took in stride as they made their way to have some food.

The food was absolutely perfect and it did fit everyone's personal pleasure from around the world. Xiaoying's recipes were truly superb. Everyone was laughing and making merry and just having a jolly old time.

Pleasant music was playing as the Old Masters continued to entertain people with amazing displays of bending and warrior skills. After everyone had their fill, (Cake would come later)

It was time for some dancing which actually everyone was eager to do since dancing had been reintroduced to the Fire Nation after the war had ended. And finally, there was a big enough party to really cut loose.

Though there were a few important dances that had to come first. The first dance that had to come first was the first dance as a married couple. So Saura who again wrote all the music had of course written all the songs for all the dancing.

Getting everyone attention she began to speak. "Thank you, everyone, for coming to this wonderful wedding. Now I'd like to honor the newlyweds with their first dance to a very special song I wrote for them. So please let's give them the honor they deserve for 'their song' shall we?"

The band and Old Masters began a new set of music moves as Zuko and Akiko walked onto the dance floor and began to dance and soon were lost in the music.

"Here's is the place for us,  
More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.  
So, when you feel like giving up,  
'Cause you don't fit in other's eyes.  
Fear is crashing in,  
Close your eyes and take my hand, yeah.

We can be the Lord and Lady of anything if we believe,  
It's written in the stars that shine above.  
This world where you and I belong,  
Our faith and love will keep us strong.  
Exactly who we are is just enough,  
Here's the place for us, here's the place for us.

Where the Water Tribes meets the Air Temples,  
Where the Earth Kingdom meets the Fire Nation walls,  
When these broken hearts are whole again,  
We'll find what we've been waiting for.  
We were made for so much more.

We can be the Lord and Lady of anything if we believe,  
It's written in the stars that shine above.  
This world where you and I belong,  
Our faith and love will keep us strong.  
Exactly who we are is just enough,  
Here's the place for us, here's the place for us.

So hold on, now hold on,  
Here's the place for us.

We can be the Lord and Lady of anything if we believe,  
It's written in the stars that shine above.  
This world where you and I belong,  
Our faith and love will keep us strong.  
Exactly who we are is just enough,  
Here's the place for us, here's the place for us."

Next up was Iroh and Akiko's father-daughter dance.

Look at the two of you dancing that way,  
Lost in the melody and each other's heartbeat,  
So much love, you're together in this place.  
With every other friend in the world.

I was enough for her not long ago,  
I was her number one, she told me so,  
And she still means the world to me.  
Just so you know,  
So be careful when you hold my girl.  
Time changes everything, life must go on,  
And I'm not going to stand in your way.

I loved her first,  
I held her first,  
And a place in my heart will always be hers.  
From the first breath, she breathed,  
When she first smiled at me,  
I knew the love of a father runs deep.  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday,  
But it's still hard to give her away,  
I loved her first.

How could that beautiful woman with you,  
Be that same innocent faced kid that I knew?  
The one that I read all those fairy tales too,  
And tucked into bed all those nights,  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her,  
It was only a matter of time.

I loved her first,  
I held her first,  
And a place in my heart will always be hers.  
From the first breath, she breathed,  
When she first smiled at me,  
I knew the love of a father runs deep.  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday,  
But it's still hard to give her away,  
I loved her first.

From the first breath, she breathed,  
When she first smiled at me,  
I knew the love of a father runs deep.  
Someday you might know what I'm going through,  
When a miracle smiles up at you,  
Yeah, I loved her first."

Then Zuko and his mother and their dance.

I hope you never lose your sense of adventure,

You get your fill but always keep that hunger.

May you never take one single breath for granted,

Avatar forbids love ever leave you empty-handed.

I hope you still feel big when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one chapter ends, I hope one more begins.

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,

I hope you dance,

I hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,

Never settle for the path of least resistance.

Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking.

Loving will never be a mistake, it's worth the risks.

Don't let some ill-intended heart leave you bitter,

When you come close to selling out, reconsider.

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,

I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along.)

I hope you dance.

I hope you dance. (Tell me, who wants to look back on their years and wonder.)

I hope you dance. (Where those years have gone?)

I hope you still feel big when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one chapter ends, I hope one more begins.

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,

Dance.

I hope you dance.

I hope you dance. (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along.)

I hope you dance. (Tell me, who wants to look back on their years and wonder?)"

After that, they sang one love song for all the guests to dance too.

"Late at night, when all the Four Nations are sleeping,  
I sleep and think of you.  
And I wish on a star,  
That you are thinking of me too.

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight,  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me.

Wonder if you ever see me, and I,  
Wonder if you know I'm there.  
If you looked in my eyes,  
You would see what's inside,  
You would know that I care.

I want to hold you close,  
so far, all I have to do is be next to you.  
So, I wait for the day, and the courage to say,  
How much I love you.  
(Yes I do.)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight,  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. ('Til tomorrow.)  
And there's nowhere in the Four Nations I'd rather be,  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me.

Heart, I can't stop dreaming of you,  
I cannot stop thinking of you  
I can't stop dreaming,  
How I need you  
I can't stop dreaming of you,  
My Love, how I miss you!

Late at night when all the Four Nations are sleeping,  
I sleep and think of you.  
And I still can't believe,  
That you came up to me and said I love you.  
I love you too.

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight,  
'Til tomorrow and for all of our lives. ('Til tomorrow.)  
And there's nowhere in the Four Nations I'd rather be,  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly.  
Dreaming with you tonight,  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. ('Til tomorrow.)  
And there's nowhere in the Four Nations I'd rather be,  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly. (I'll be dreaming.)

Dreaming of you tonight,  
Endlessly,  
And I'll be holding you tight. ('Til tomorrow.)  
Dreaming with you tonight, (Endlessly),  
Endlessly,  
Endlessly,  
Dreaming."

After some more dancing, it was time for some toasts and cutting up and eating the cake. As the best man, it was Aang's job to deliver the first toast. But again he and Katara had decided to do something different.

The young Avatar and his true love stood up to face the newlyweds and said happily, "Zuko, Akiko, I would like to say on behalf of all of us we only wish you a lifetime of happiness and goodwill.

I also liked to say on behalf of all of us I'm also happy we shall have a lifetime of friendship to share with you till the end of our days. Now I know as your best man I'm supposed to say some long and fancy toast, but that's just not my style and seeing how it's not really your style either Katara and I have come up with something more your style. From one perfect duet to another this is our toast to you. Hope you enjoy it. Katara?"

The beautiful waterbender stood up and gave a nod to the band and the music started and with the first notes, they began to sing their 'toast' to their once enemies who now were two of their closest friends.

"Love is in Bloom.  
A beautiful bride,  
A handsome groom.  
Two hearts becoming one,  
A bond that cannot be undone.

Because love is in bloom.  
A beautiful bride, a handsome groom.  
I said love is in bloom.  
Starting a life and making room for us.

Love is in bloom.  
More than a feeling,  
faithful and true.  
A connection lasting forever,  
A force holding two hearts together.

Love is in Bloom.  
A beautiful bride,  
A handsome groom.  
Two hearts becoming one,  
A bond that cannot be undone.

Because love is in bloom.  
A beautiful bride, a handsome groom.  
I said love is in bloom.  
Starting a life and making room for us.

Lemme tell ya about love, lemme tell it just right.  
Coming up from above, call it to love at first sight.  
Lights up a smile; fills you up with delight,  
Gets a little too high when two people unite!

It's like riding a bike, but without the peddle;  
Evil does try to mess it up and meddle.  
But you settle them down, give a little to share -  
Before you know it, baby, there's love in the air!  
Lovers care about the weight that accompanies their mate.  
They ooze affection and they soon graduate,

Towards the feeling of love, they don't bother to hate.  
You better tell them how you feel now before it's too late!  
Then you'll find yourself blank, down to reminisce,  
About how you both met and then shared your first kiss.  
Some people hiss at this and start huffing and puffing,

I tell them to stop hating and I give them something.  
Did I stutter? Look, here's some conveyance:  
Your heart needs swing and a little bit of love!  
You need some cheer, spread it peer to peer;  
Keep your lover near and they will wipe every tear!

No fear when you got a bride and groom.  
No imminent doom or very intimate gloom.  
You may think love is fake, well you're free to assume -  
Let there never be hate because love is in bloom!

Because love is in bloom.  
A beautiful bride, a handsome groom.  
I said love is in bloom.  
Starting a life and making room for us.

Because love is in bloom.  
A beautiful bride, a handsome groom.  
I said love is in bloom.  
Starting a life and making room for us.

Love is in bloom.

Love is in bloom." as they finished everyone was clapping loudly for the spectacular performance.

The Fire Lord and Fire Lady held their hands for silence it took a few moments before they got it.

"Thank you so much, Aang, Katara for that gift. We much appreciated," Akiko thanked them and then her new husband said, "But we would like to gift the two people who helped us the most with their own special songs. Mom? Uncle? These are our gifts to you."

"This first song is to you Mom," Akiko said as she and Zuko began to harmonize and looking lovingly at their mother the perfect duet began to sing in their beautiful voices to thank their mother for all she'd ever done.

"Mamma,  
You gave life to me,  
Turned a baby into a lady.

And mamma,  
All you had to offer,  
Was the promise of a lifetime of love.

Now we know,  
There is no other,  
Love like a mother's love for her child.

And we know,  
A love so complete,  
Someday must leave.  
Must say goodbye.

Goodbye's the saddest word we'll ever hear,  
Goodbye's the last time we will hold you near.  
Someday you'll say that word and we will cry,  
It'll break our hearts to hear you say goodbye.

Mamma,  
You gave love to me,  
Turned a young one into a man.

And mamma,  
All I ever got,  
Was a guarantee of you loving me?

'Cause we know,  
There is no other,  
Love like a mother's love for her child.

And it hurts so,  
That something so strong,  
Someday will be gone, must say goodbye.

Goodbye's the saddest word we'll ever hear,  
Goodbye's the last time we will hold you near.  
Someday you'll say that word and we will cry,  
It'll break our hearts to hear you say goodbye.

But the love you give will always live,  
You'll always be there every time we fall.  
You are to us the greatest love of all,  
You take our weaknesses and you make us strong,  
And we will always love you forevermore.

And when you need us,  
We'll be there for you all the way.  
We'll be there your whole life through,  
We'll be there this I promise you, mamma.

We'll your beacon through the darkest nights,  
We'll be the wings that guide your broken flight,  
We'll be your shelter through the raging storm,  
And we will love you forevermore.

Goodbye's the saddest word we'll ever hear,  
Goodbye's the last time we will hold you near.  
Someday you'll say that word and we will cry,  
It'll break our hearts to hear you say goodbye.

Until we meet again,  
Until then,  
Goodbye."

The without missing a beat they looked at their true father Iroh and sang their song to him.

"I found myself today,  
Oh, I found myself and ran away.  
But someone pulled me back,  
A voice of reason I forgot I had.

All I know is you're not here to say,  
What you always used to say,  
But it's written in the sky tonight.

So, I won't give up, no I won't break down,  
Sooner than it seems, life turns around.  
And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong.  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,  
He's watching out for me.

I've seen that ray of firelight,  
And it's shining on my destiny.  
Shining all the time, and I won't be afraid,  
To follow everywhere it's taking me.

All I know is yesterday is gone,  
And right now I belong.  
To this moment, to my dreams.

So, I won't give up, no I won't break down,  
Sooner than it seems, life turns around.  
And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong,  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe.  
He's watching out for me.

It doesn't matter what people say,  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes.  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high,  
And it only matters how true you are.  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart.

So, I won't give up, no I won't break down,  
Sooner than it seems, life turns around.  
And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong,  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe.

So, I won't give up, no I won't break down,  
Sooner than it seems, life turns around.  
And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong,  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe.  
He's watching out for me.

Someone's watching out,  
Someone's watching out,  
He's watching out for me,  
Yeah, oh, oh,  
He's watching out for me." with tears in their eyes their mother and father got up and hugged them tightly in thanks. After that, they ate cake and the celebration lasted long into the night.

Eventually thought the party ended and they knew in the morning their resurrected guests would return to the Spirit World after breakfast. But for now, it was time for what they waited for so long.

They made their way back to their bedroom and closed the door. A fresh wave of nervousness swept over Zuko. It just occurred to him that this was the first time he and Akiko were alone together as husband and wife. Even though they had shared many adventures over their lives together, he suddenly felt as clumsy and unsure as a dragon hatchling taking his first flight.

"Akiko, I, um..." Cool fingers touched his lips and he felt their quiet tremble.

"Hush, beloved," she whispered, "The heart needs no words." Akiko bowed her head, tilting forward so that he could see the ornate hairpins holding her midnight tresses in place beneath the stiff golden sun crowning her head.

Zuko carefully removed that and slowly pulled the Kanzashi free. Her dark hair tumbled down and he threaded his fingers through it as he stroked it away from her face. The glowing look in her eyes led to a kiss ...and then another ...and yet another, until the world around them disappeared entirely, without any form of magic except that which they made for themselves.

The play of clouds and rain  
Winged shadows cross the jade moon  
Two hearts, two souls  
Forever... as one

Cool sweat cascaded down his body as Zuko heaved himself out from under the silk sheets and onto the large fluffy pillows. He sat back on his elbows and stretched his arms listening to the sounds of the candle wax drip on the nightstand

The surface of the bedsheets rippled as if they were water and Akiko emerged like a naiad from mythology, a breathtaking vision as if carved from wet jade.

"You know," Zuko said conversationally, "I could get to like sleeping with you."

Akiko raised an eyebrow. "Only sleeping together?"

He laughed. "I could get to like anything as long as I get to do it with you."

Moonlight glistened on Akiko's skin as she tilted her head up for a kiss. For the second time that night, the world grew still. Crickets and night birds became the only sound for miles and the stars overhead the only witness to the joining of two souls below.

The End.

Songs tweaked by Japananimegirl

Aunt Kimana- Lauren Tom- Multiple voice acting roles

Xiaoli- Rosiecrafts-DA Friend

Jinzuk- Dennis Quaid

Rina- Peggy Lipton- Hannah-she was in a Dog's purpose and Quaid played her love interest and the dog's favorite person.


End file.
